Worth The Wait
by YTSHomie
Summary: Sequel to Just Wait. A tragedy leaves Emma in a very dark place, so dark that she begins to destroy everything she touches. Will Regina will be able to save her wife from herself? Or will Emma lose everything she's worked for? Who will save The savior? I promise you, you'll never guess. SWANQUEEN. AU. G!P.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **IT'S HERE! Quick note: This story will blow your mind. I want you guys to learn something from this, be careful who you trust. Also, you don't need magic to be dark *smirks* I hope you all enjoy this, some of it is from personal experience. You will love Emma then hate Emma, you will love Regina the hate her. Some moments are going to be dark but in the end family is all that matters.**

Chapter 1: Making Love

It's going on 5 years since the Swan-Mills said their vows, they were nearing the end of their Honeymoon stage. Everyone was in the suburbs at Katherine's house, she decided to have a end of the summer BBQ.

"Ok, the food is almost gone, I think it's safe for us to eat now," Regina chuckled to Kat. They had been slaving all day, Emma and Fred grilled but people couldn't just eat meat.

"Regina your spaghetti is to die for," Ingrid, Katherine's older sister, said.

"Thank you," Regina smiled, Freddie came in the kitchen, "Frederick did Emma eat?"

"Nope, she's too busy arguing with my brother about poker," He chuckled.

"Ok, I'm going to go feed my wife, if I don't, she won't eat," Regina said while making Emma's plate.

"And wife of year award goes to...", Katherine teased while feeding Fred some of Regina's apple pie.

Regina laughed, "I try, I try," she joked before walking outside to where was playing poker, she placed a plate in front of Emma, "Eat this baby."

"Thank you," Emma said quickly before going back at it with Phillip.

"Emma don't make me feed you," Regina sighed.

Emma began stuffing her face, Regina smiled with satisfaction.

"Regina your wife is crazy, tell her I'm a pro at this," Phillip said.

"I don't know Phil, Emma is pretty great at poker," Regina smirked.

"See that's a smart woman, beauty and brains," Emma smirked before wrapping her arm around Regina's waist and palming her ass.

"I know, I'm terribly jealous," Phillip stated.

"Emma I think you've had enough to drink, don't you?", Regina asked before picking up Emma's drink. Over the years she monitored Emma's drinking, she didn't want leaving this earth earlier than expected and plus Emma was clearly tipsy at the moment.

"No but I know I won't win this argument so go ahead and take the beer," Emma said between forkfuls.

"Hmm beauty and brains," Regina mocked, she kissed Emma's cheek and walked in the house. Not noticing Emma glancing at her ass.

"Stop eyeballing my sister Swan," Jefferson said while sitting down.

"That's Swan-Mills to you and I can't stop, I want her, like now," Emma said.

"Keep it in your pants," Jefferson said while tossing a dinner roll at her face.

 **XXXXX**

"Mommy I'm all wet," Henry giggled as he ran up to where Regina was sitting.

"You are my prince, did you have fun with the water balloons," Regina asked.

"Mmhm," he nodded, "kiss me!", he demanded. He loved Regina's kisses.

Regina chuckled and kissed her son, "I'll be back, I'm going to get him changed," she stated to Katherine.

Henry stayed at Kat's house often, he and Sophia were the best of friends. He had extra clothes at her house.

"Mommy I'm cold," Henry whined.

"I know baby, that's because you're in wet clothes," Regina said before taking off his shorts, "we'll be leaving soon big boy, so go tell Sophie bye bye, ok?", she asked finishing pulling up his pants.

"Ok mommy," he said before pecking her lips and running off.

* * *

"Momma I not tired," Henry told Emma.

"I know you may not be but you have school tomorrow remember? You start kindergarten," Emma replied tucking him in.

"With Sophie!", he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we Sophie, go to sleep little prince," she said.

"Ok momma, can we ride motorcycle to school?", he yawned.

"Maybe, you know mommy isn't a fan of you riding with me on my motorcycle but I'll ask," She said before kissing his head.

"Ok, goodnight," he said closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Henry," Emma said before walking out of his room and into hers.

Regina was in her underwear looking for her gown, Emma came up behind her and kissed her neck, "You are so beautiful."

"Mmm thank you my knight, you are too," she smiled before turning around and kissing Emma.

"You should let me make love to you," Emma asked.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe," she smirked.

Emma picked her up and laid her on the bed, "Let's turn that maybe into a yes."

"Is Henry sleep?", she asked as Emma took off her panties.

"Yes, he pulled the whole 'momma I'm not sleepy' bid but I knew he was," Emma replied before kissing her clit, "He wants me to take him on my motorcycle tomorrow."

"Mmm...absolutely not," Regina moaned.

"You sure about that?", Emma smirked before diving her tongue deep into Regina's core making her cry out, "Shhh Mrs. Swan-Mills, you don't want to wake Henry," she chuckled before going back in.

Regina pulled her pillow over her face, she moaned into it as Emma sucked her clit, Emma's tongue was pure magic. She removed the pillow, "Emma I need you inside of me now, please, make love to me."

Emma paused and looked at Regina with lustful eyes, "I thought you'd never asked."

Emma had been wanting Regina all day so when she finally slid inside of her she nearly lost herself. She stroked Regina deep and slow, Regina was in pure bliss, she arched her back as she felt Emma in her stomach. It didn't matter if almost 5 years had passed, their sex was still top notch.

Emma sucked Regina's nipple softly as she stroked deep in her pussy, "Yes Emma," Regina moaned.

Emma began to stroke a little harder, Regina began to shake, Emma went a little faster. It had been a while since they made love, lately they've only had time for quickies, long story. Emma felt Regina's walls clench her shaft, she was about to explode.

"Emma oh my god!", Regina screamed as her orgasm ripped through her. She mentally prayed Henry wouldn't wake up from it, his room was down the hall thankfully.

Regina's orgasm made Emma cum, she came so hard she nearly collapsed on top of her wife. She remained inside of Regina, not wanting to pull out, "So about that motorcycle ride?", Emma asked kissing Regina.

"Please be safe with my son, I hate that thing and I hate that he likes it, don't go too fast and I'll meet you all there, I don't want to miss my baby's first day of kindergarten," Regina said.

"Ok, I got it. I knew you'd give in," Emma smirked.

"Yeah well I did it for Henry, not you," Regina smirked.

"Liar," Emma said before sliding out of Regina.

"Go to sleep punk," Regina said throwing a pillow at Emma as she laid down next to her.

"Oh no you didn't, you know I have to tickle you now right?", Emma sat up.

"Please no, I'm sorry," Regina said with pleading eyes.

"Uh uh, I don't believe you," Emma smirked and began tickling Regina.

 **Please Review, thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **SURPRISE! You all know I love making you guys happy, truth is I've been writing the sequel before I even wrote the wedding special o.O So here's chapter 2, I hope you all enjoy it. Things are starting to spice up...**

Chapter 2: Ariel

Regina got up at 7:30am to make breakfast for Henry and Emma. He had to be at school at 9 o'clock and waking him and Emma up would take about 15 minutes considering how they both are deep sleepers.

She decided to wake Emma up first, "Emma, I made pancakes," said Regina using Mary-Margaret's trick.

Emma sprung up, "Seriously?"

"Yes baby, they are downstairs waiting for you, I'm going to wake up Henry," Regina said before kissing Emma's head and walking out.

 **XXXXX**

"Henry David Mills! Let go of the bed," Regina said trying to pry Henry from the headboard he was holding onto.

"No mommy I'm sleepy!", he screamed.

"Ok fine but you won't get to ride on momma's motorcycle," Regina said letting him go and shrugging.

"Noooo I want to ride!", Henry exclaimed.

"Ok well my prince you have to get dressed and you have pancakes waiting for you downstairs," Regina said kissing his head.

 **XXXXX**

"Momma I put my shirt on by myself!", Henry grinned as he ran down the stairs.

"Way to go dude, you ready to ride on my motorcycle and be the cool guy at school?", Emma asked.

"Yes, am I going to be the only prince there?", Henry asked before gobbling his pancakes.

"Yeah, there's only one Prince Henry," Emma smiled, "Ooohhh momma's looking hot today bud."

Regina blushed she had on a black pencil skirt and blue silk blouse and black pumps, "Thank you baby."

"No problem, come on buddy let's go, don't want to be late," Emma said.

"Yay!", Henry hopped down from the table and towards the door.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma please don't go too fast, and take the side streets, no main ones! Emma don't hurt my baby," Regina said, she was terrified that Henry was going to get hurt.

"Regina relax, we'll meet you there, love you," Emma said before taking off.

Henry had on Emma's helmet, "Weeeee", he laughed.

"Having fun kid?", Emma asked.

"Yes," he answered as they stopped at a light and held on tighter.

"Keep holding on bud, we are almost there," Emma said.

* * *

"Good morning, I'm Ariel, you're Regina Mills right?", Ariel smiled as she shook Regina's hand.

"Yes, my son is-", Regina was cut off.

"Henry Mills II, I know, I do my research, where is he?", Ariel asked.

"Oh he should be here soon, his mother is bringing him on her very fast and very scary motorcycle," Regina said worriedly.

"Worried mom huh? I'm sure they're fine, motorcycle's are fun," Ariel smiled before greeting other parents.

Regina spotted her son running towards her at full speed, smiled at his excitement, "Hi baby did you have fun?"

"Yes, momma went really fast! I can't wait to ride it again!", Henry cheesed.

"I'm glad you had fun, come on let's go meet your teacher and get ready for kindergarten," Regina said guiding him into his classroom.

"Well hello handsome, you must be Henry," Ariel smiled at Henry.

He nodded shyly before running off to find Sophie, "He's gets shy around new people, don't take it personal," Emma said walking up hold her helmet.

Ariel had fallen completely in love with the blonde, those green eyes and perfect smile, _I must have her,_ she thought to herself. "Hi I'm Ariel, I'm Henry's teacher," she smiled while shaking Emma's hand.

"I'm Emma Swan-Mills, Henry's other mother," Emma smiled back. The redhead was cute but not her type, too young and too chipper, Emma liked attitudes.

"The Emma Swan?", Ariel asked.

Regina mumbled "Swan-Mills" under her breath.

"You own The Black Swan right? You must have magic hands, the food is amazing there," Ariel smiled while walking with Emma and Regina to the hallway. Regina didn't like this flirting bullshit.

"Thank you," Emma said.

"Excuse my knight but I do have to get to work, you going to the club today?", Regina asked while wrapping her arms around Emma's neck, she wanted to make Ariel uncomfortable.

"Yeah maybe later, I'm going to the shop first and then head over to whip up some stuff for the mayor," Emma said grabbing Regina's waist.

"Mmm ok, well have a good day baby. Don't forget to pick Henry up," She said before kissing Emma just as her phone began to ring, she sighed, "I think that's my cue."

"Have a good day love," Emma smiled and pecked Regina one more time before she walked off.

"You two make a lovely couple," Ariel stated.

Emma didn't even know she was still standing there, "Oh uh thank you, she is my world."

"I see. So I have a question and it's kind of personal," Ariel stated.

"I'm recently an open book, what do you want to know?", Emma asked.

"When did you decide you wanted a penis?", Ariel asked in a lower tone.

Emma chuckled, "Oh so you know huh? Well I was born with it, I didn't have a say so."

"Well yeah, I read your article in Cosmo, I'm a big fan Emma," She smirked.

"Well thank you, uh it was nice meeting you, please take care of my son and make him smarter, I'll be back at 3 to pick him up," Emma stated.

"It very nice meeting you Emma, I'll admit I enjoy your company, and ok I'll see you later," Ariel smiled.

* * *

"What's the emergency? I only have a 30 minute break," Belle said sitting next to her best friend.

"She's hot," Ariel stated.

"Who!?", Belle exclaimed.

"Emma Swan, I like her, her demeanor is sexy and she has a fully functioning babymaker, it's like the best of both worlds and she must know how to use it if she snagged Regina Mills," Ariel said as she watched the kids play at recess.

"No Ariel, I'm not hearing this, they're practically my family, Regina's my boss, no I'm not getting involved," Belle shook her head.

"Ugh come on B, you're my best friend, Jefferson doesn't have to know, just tell me one thing to interest Emma that Regina doesn't like, that way I'll be filling a void," Ariel smirked.

"No, I think you have an obsession with married people," Belle stated.

"I agree, it's fun, these wives think they know a person until they find my lipstick on their shirt. But Emma is different, I want my lipstick all over her body and I want to lick her-" she was cut off.

"No, no, please stop, I can't listen anymore, I'm not listening, I'm leaving," Belle stood up.

"Ugh Belle, you are no help, just give me one interest! Please!", Ariel begged.

Belle sighed, Ariel was very capable of breaking up any happy home, she had charm and a way of getting into people's heads, but Emma and Regina were just too perfect, "No, they are meant to be, I won't let you ruin that."

"I think you're scared, one of them has a weak spot and you don't want me to find it, look if they are really meant to be they'll come back to each other after I'm done, just give me one hint," Ariel challenged, "Or maybe you just know you're wrong, they really aren't meant for each other."

"Cars, she likes car or anything with a motor," Belle sighed. She can't believe she just did that.

Ariel smirked, "Perfect."

* * *

Emma was fixing the axles on an 10 year old's bike when her phone rang, "Hey dad, what's up?"

"Emma...I have some bad news...it's about your mother," David said.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review and tell me if you all like it, I could always start over if you don't...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. Please enjoy, I love you all.**

Chapter 3: Have To Be There

Emma stormed into Regina's office, "I need to see Regina, I know she's in a meeting but this is an emergency, where is she?", she asked Tink.

"Emma she really shouldn't be disturbed-"

"Tinkerbell you know I can fire you right? What's hers is mine, you work for me if you think about it, now where is she?!", Emma screamed.

"Conference room on the 5 floor," Tinkerbell sighed.

Emma got on the elevator, she was pacing, hurt and traumatized. Emma didn't really want to fuck up this meeting, over the years Regina went into business with Jefferson, he needed her skills in negotiations and debating. Today Jefferson and Regina were meeting with the Midas family, they were interested in collaborating with Jefferson on sponsoring some of their venues.

So with that being known, Emma lightly knocked on the door, she heard the conversation on the other side pause and Regina said a faint, "Come in."

Emma walked in, "Uh excuse me, Regina I need to talk to you, it's an emergency."

Regina excused herself and walked out of the conference room, she could tell Emma was shaken up, "Hi, what's wrong? You don't look okay."

"I just left the hospital, it's finally taking over, it's killing her," Emma said with tearful eyes.

"Woah, what? Your mother is in the hospital? What do you mean it's finally taking over? What happened?", Regina said crossing her arms.

"She's brain dead Regina, my mother is basically a fucking vegetable!", Emma exclaimed.

"Ok, calm down, I...wow, this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry Emma, I wish she could recover from this. Are you okay?", Regina asked caressing her face.

"No, I'm not. I'm scared, she could die at any minute, she can't even say bye or anything. What am I going to do without my mother Regina?", Emma said letting tears fall.

"I know baby, look I'm here ok? Nobody can replace her but you have to think about the bright side. She will soon be free of all of her pain," Regina said kissing her tears away, "It's okay Emma, look, as soon as I finish this meeting I'm coming home, I want you to pick up Henry ok? Take him to the Manor, I want it to be just us tonight, Henry doesn't need to see you like this ok?", Regina asked.

Emma nodded, "Ok, I love you, please don't leave me," Emma said hugging Regina tight.

Regina was shocked, Emma hadn't hugged her for real in a long time, she always wraps her arms around her waist, but this was a real hug, "I'll never leave you Emma, no matter what, I'm here baby. I love you too."

 **XXXXX**

Cora was excited to spend time with her grandson but when she opened the door and saw a distraught Emma, she began to worry, "Good evening you too, Emma are you alright dear?"

"No, but I'll be ok, Henry want you to be good for grandma, alright?", She swatted to her son's level.

"Ok momma, kiss!", Henry said.

Emma smiled and kissed him, "I love you kid."

"Love you too momma!", he hugged her.

He brought Emma so much joy, she was so happy she had him. Cora smiled, "How was your first day of school?"

"Great! I love kindergarten," He smiled.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was happy when she saw Regina's car in the garage, she didn't want to be alone. She walking in through the garage entrance, Regina was in the kitchen looking in the fridge.

"Hand me a beer," Emma said.

"Emma I don't think you should be drinking," Regina said while pulling out some steaks, "I think we should have steak."

"I don't want any food, just liquor," Emma walked over to the bar and grabbed some Jack Daniels, "This will do, never mind the beer."

"Emma, I thought you were going to slow down your drinking," Regina said folding her arms.

"No, just relax I'll be fine," she said before walking up the stairs causing Regina to sigh, she was worried. She didn't like when Emma drank but she knew she was hurting.

Regina walked into her and Emma's room and saw Emma crying and downing Jack Daniels, Regina just sighed and got in bed with her, "Come here baby," Regina said.

Emma sat down the bottle and cuddled up to Regina and cried her eyes out.

* * *

Mulan knocked on Regina's office door before walking in, "So the Midas' are coming back for a second meeting next Friday? Congrats."

"News does travel fast in the building huh? But thank you, this is going to bring us, more money of course, which means I won't be against giving raises," Regina said taking off her reading glasses.

"Yes, we should go out for dinner to celebrate," Mulan said. Yes, she was still flirting with Regina, she envied Emma.

"Uh, I don't know about that one dear," Regina said, she knew Mulan liked her.

"Regina you have been turning me down for 6 years, one dinner won't hurt anyone," Mulan said.

"Hmm, ok fine, one dinner," Regina said. She knew Emma wouldn't like this, not one bit, she hated Mulan with a passion.

It had been two days since Mary-Margaret entered the hospital, Regina called Emma's cell phone on her lunch break to see if the blonde had decided to get out of the bed, "Hello baby, you go to work today?"

"No, I just woke up," Emma groaned, it was almost 1 o'clock.

"Emma, you need to get up and go check on your business, go work out or shop, it will make you feel better," Regina sighed.

"No, watching you give me a blow job makes me feel better. You deserve an award for last night wifey," Emma said.

Regina blushed, "Well thank you, but I'm serious, get out of the house, please?"

"Ok, but only for you," Emma sighed.

* * *

"Emma?", Ariel smirked when she saw a shirtless Emma in her sports bra under the hood of a GTO.

"Yeah?," Emma came from the hood, "Oh Ariel, uh hi, is there something I can help you with?", Emma asked while wiping off her hands with a towel.

"Uh yeah, I think I need a new battery, my car keeps stopping," Ariel huffed trying to sound frustrated.

"Oh yeah? Hmm well I just got a new shipment of batteries but I'll have to charge ya," Emma stated.

"Name your price," Ariel said twirling her hair.

"Eh usually it's 80 bucks but since you teach my son, the best I can do is $60," Emma said.

"Oh yay, you are a saint," Ariel smiled before hugging Emma.

Emma patted her back and backed out of the hug, "No problem, just give me a minute," Emma said before walking in the back.

Ariel smirked, she noticed Emma was a little different though, she looked pale. When Emma came back, her muscles flexed as she carried the battery, "Ok let's get this baby in there."

Ariel licked her lips as she sat back and watched Emma work.

 **XXXXX**

"Here's your stupid car, and you owe me $60?", Ariel barked at her best friend Eric.

"Oh no, giving you the car in the first place was payment enough," he said snatching his keys, "So what happened?"

"Eh nothing really, she has an amazing body though and I could see her DP through her shorts," Ariel smirked.

"What's a DP?", he asked confused.

"A dick print, you can see the outline through most shorts or sweatpants," Ariel confirmed.

"Girls actually look at that?", He asked.

"Yes, it's very important. Anyway, you know those Rohypnol pills you used to have? Where did you get them? I think Emma's going to need one," She smiled wickedly.

 **Thank you for reading, please review, I want to know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

Chapter 4: The Darkest Hour

Emma shot a three and smirked at Jefferson when it splashed in the net, "Do you give up yet?"

"Fine, I give up, I'm just happy you got out of the house," He said huffing and puffing.

"Yeah I guess, she's not doing any better, my dad's talking about pulling her plug, I just don't want to see her go man," She said looking down.

"I know but Emma she's in pain right now, maybe it's time she goes," Jefferson said walking to his elevator.

"Maybe," Emma said as her phone rang, "It's Regina," she said before answering, "Hello?"

"How's your day with Jeff?", she asked.

"It's fine, I'm about to head home, what's wrong? You never call me while you're working," Emma said.

"Yeah I know but I'm bored and plus I have to talk to you about something," Regina said nervously.

"Are you pregnant? That would be great," Emma said.

"No sadly, birth control still works properly I guess, but uh can you swing by the office?", Regina asked.

"Yeah I'm down the street anyway," She said walking out of Trump Tower.

"Great, see you in a few," Regina said hanging up, _She's going to spazz when I tell her,_ thought Regina.

 **XXXXX**

"What's up?", Emma asked before sitting down.

"I uh don't you're going to be too happy with this but Mulan and I are going to dinner to celebrate the Midas deal," Regina said nervously.

"You think I'm going to let you go to dinner with the one person that wishes I was dead so she could fuck you with her little dildo?", Emma laughed sincerely, "Oh god that's rich, too bad you're not going."

"Yes I am," Regina said.

"No Regina seriously, you're not having dinner with her," Emma dead panned.

"Why not? You're being childish," Regina scoffed.

"Because I said so, I don't like her therefore you aren't allowed to have dinner with her or do anything with her, you better be happy I haven't made you fire her yet," Emma folded her arms.

"Made me? Aha that's funny dear. It's just dinner Emma, don't you trust me?", Regina asked.

"Yes, I do...fine you can have dinner at The Black Swan that way I can keep an eye on her," Emma said.

"Deal," Regina said before kissing Emma, "Are you feeling okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you and Henry help a lot and so does Jack Daniels," Emma said.

"Emma...I don't want you to get out of hand with drinking," Regina said worriedly.

"Yeah yeah I know, I'm going to go visit my mom, I'll see you at home," Emma said before walking out not really wanting to talk about her drinking.

 **XXXXX**

"You're doing it today?!", Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think it's time, so say your goodbyes," David said.

"You're okay with this huh? You're okay with killing her!", Emma yelled at her father.

"Okay? OKAY!? Emma this is killing me, watching her day after day after day, it's time to let her go!", He yelled back.

Emma shook her head, kissed her mother's cheek and whispered "Goodbye, I love you" before storming out.

* * *

Regina came home and was surprised to find it quiet, she went to Henry's room and found him asleep on the floor, his TV was still on, he must've fallen asleep from watching it. Regina picked Henry up and placed him on his bed, she was kind of upset that he was asleep because she knew he wouldn't stay asleep all night.

When Regina entered her room and saw all the beer bottles on Emma's nightstand and the two bottles of Jack Daniels in the bed, she panicked, Emma surely couldn't have drank all of this by herself could she?

"Emma," Regina said through her gritted teeth, she then gently slapped her face, when Emma didn't move she smacked her a little harder, the blonde groaned. "Emma wake the hell up."

"Mmm, what?", Emma whined.

"Please tell me you didn't drink all of this, you could get be really sick, are you feeling ok?", Regina said worriedly.

"Yeah I did, I'm fine-", Emma hopped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and emptied out her stomach.

Regina knew she needed to do something quick before she lost her wife, went downstairs and emptied out the bar, everything. Wine, champagne, even the wine coolers, it all had to go. She went back upstairs and looked through Emma's pants.

"What are you doing?", Emma asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm taking all of your cards, you're not going to waste your money on liquor anymore," Regina started going through her wallet.

"Regina what am I going to do with no money?", Emma said holding her stomach.

"I don't know, you don't need it, you can cook for yourself and you have everything you need and more, you'll survive," Regina said.

Emma just shook her head before running back into the bathroom.

* * *

"You're pregnant?", Jefferson asked Belle with a slight grin.

"Yes, we are going to have a baby!", She screamed before jumping on him and wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ah I have to tell Ariel!"

"Who's Ariel?", Jefferson asked. He didn't know all of her friends but he was pretty sure heard her name before.

"Oh this new intern, she just started working for us, we've gotten close," Belle lied.

"Oh ok, well I'm happy, I want a little boy," Jefferson said.

"So happy that you could finally marry me?", Belle asked.

"Aha aha ha, that's a good one," He chuckled and walked out of the room.

Belle just sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"You better hopes this works," Mulan said.

"It will don't worry, you'll get your girl, you better be happy I love you," Ariel smirked while opening a bottle of pills.

"Good, Emma doesn't deserve Regina, I'll prove it, she's too weak for her," Mulan scoffed.

"Yeah yeah, you have fun with love, I'll stick to sex," Ariel said.

"Ugh why do even want Emma? I don't get what everybody sees in her," Mulan rolled her eyes.

"Then my friend, you are blind," Ariel smirked while watching the video of Jefferson and Emma playing basketball she recorded.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I know things are moving kind of slow but I promise things are going to spice up really quickly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy and Review, this shit is getting good.**

Chapter 5: Not What IT Seems

It had been three days since Emma said goodbye to her mother. She didn't leave bed, well not until Regina forced her to shower, but even then she showered and got back in the bed. She was completely broken, she missed her mother, she was mad at her father. She was lost. She wanted to drink so bad but that wasn't even possible.

She began to worry when David hadn't called her about a funeral or anything so she went to visit him. When she arrived and saw his trunk parked in front she knew he was home.

"So when's the funeral?", Emma asked walking through the door.

"There isn't one, she didn't want to be buried, so I got her cremated," He said.

"Oh...so where is she?", Emma asked looking around for an urn.

"Emma...she's gone, she wanted to be free, she asked me to put her ashes in the river so she could flow and be free...it's what she wanted," He said nervous of his daughter's reaction.

"WHAT!?", Emma was livid, she'd never been this mad at her father. "YOU JUST THREW HER AWAY?! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A FINAL GOODBYE?! YOU DON'T THINK I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!? YOU JUST WANT TO FORGET HER LIKE SHE WAS NEVER HERE!", Emma yelled turning red.

"That's not true! I just wanted her to be happy! ITS WHAT SHE WANTED!", he yelled back.

Emma shook her head and stormed up to her old room, she looked in the closet and found her old bat, she went back downstairs and out the door, with her father following.

"What the hell are you doing?!", he yelled as his daughter smashed the windows.

"You want to forget her then fine, I'll help you, all the memories in this truck has will just hunt you right?", Emma said before smashing the windshield.

"EMMA STOP! PLEASE STOP!", he yelled now tearing up, she was right, that truck has so many memories.

"NO! YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE SHE NEVER EXISTED SO BE IT!", she yelled while swinging and knocking the mirrors off.

"EMMA YOU WERE PRACTICALLY CONCEIVED IN THIS TRUCK! JUST STOP! IM SORRY OK?! JUST PLEASE STOP!", He cried.

She stopped, she was now crying herself, she dropped the bat, "I have to go," she said coldly.

Emma got on her motorcycle and sped off, she looked at her watch when she reached a red light, "Oh shit, I have to go get Henry," she mumbled to herself.

She called Regina on her Bluetooth to tell her about the information, "Hello? Emma I can't really talk to you right now, I'm in a meeting."

"But Regina it's important, I need to talk to you now," Emma said.

"Well I'm sorry, it'll have to wait, I've got to go dear," and with that she hung up.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma hi, is there something I can do for you?", Ariel asked more seductively than intended. She was worried, the blonde was pale and her eyes were red, she looked like she would drop dead at any second to be honest.

"I came to get Henry," Emma said looking around.

"Oh, Emma it's Friday, Mrs. Nolan picks him and Sophie up every Friday, remember?", Ariel asked.

"Oh! Yeah, I do, I'm sorry, I'm just a little disorientated," Emma said running her hands through her hair.

"It's ok, uh can you do me a favor?", Ariel smirked slightly.

"Uh sure," Emma sighed.

"I need a ride home, my stupid boyfriend isn't answering his phone," Ariel said.

"Yeah, I'm riding my motorcycle though, is that ok?", Emma asked walking out of the building.

"Yeah that's awesome, I love motorist," Ariel lied.

"Really? Most women hate them," Emma chuckled a little.

"I'm not most women Emma," Ariel assured.

 **XXXXX**

"You look like you need a drink, do you want to come in for one?", Ariel asked as they arrived to her apartment.

Emma wanted a drink, she needed a drink and this way she wouldn't have to pay for it, of course she wanted to come in for one, "Yeah, that would help a lot."

When they walked into the apartment, Emma sat on the couch and waited. Ariel pour them some old whiskey and put a Rohypnol in Emma's.

"Here you go, feel free to talk, I'm all ears," Ariel smiled handing Emma her drink.

Emma instantly downed the glass, Ariel was impressed at how quickly she drank, "My mother just died."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for your lost, no wonder you're off your square," Ariel said.

"Yeah, I'm just so hurt, my dad poured her ashes in the river, I didn't even get a final goodbye," Emma said tearing up.

"Emma, sometimes life throws you a curveball you know? Sometimes things happen for a deeper meaning, like maybe you're unhappy about something else and you're using your mother as an excuse. Don't get me wrong, your mother dying is certainly something to be upset about but you know she's in a better place now and you know deep down you're happy she doesn't have to feel the pain she felt here on earth, so why are you so upset?", Ariel said to a very vulnerable Emma.

"I don't have anything to be unhappy about though, at least I don't think I do, I never thought about it," Emma said all of a sudden feeling lightheaded, "Thanks for the drink, I think I'm going to head home now."

"Emma, relax, I don't think you should drive, I'm here for you, whatever need or want, you can have," Ariel replied looking Emma in the eyes.

"Whatever? That's a lot for somebody you don't know," Emma said looking back into her eyes.

"Emma, I know you, you just want somebody to be there for you, and that somebody is me, your wife is at work, she doesn't acknowledge what you are going through but I do," Ariel said leaning closer, "Let me take care of you," she smirked before kissing Emma and groping her crotch.

Emma kissed back, she knew she shouldn't have but she wasn't feeling like herself and she needed a release, it was wrong, she pulled away realizing her mistake, she felt dizzy, "I can't do this, it's wrong, I have to go," She said standing up, she held her head, her eyesight becoming hazy.

Ariel smirked, the drug was working, she gaped at Emma slight boner, she knew she had the blonde when she stumbled back on the couch, "Oh my, are you alright?"

"My head," Emma groaned.

"Shhh, I'll make it all better," Ariel said while undoing Emma's drawstring on her Nike sweats.

"What are you doing? Stop...", Emma trailed off before she passed out. The last thing she saw was her penis disappearing into Ariel's mouth.

* * *

"You look beautiful Regina," Mulan exclaimed as Regina stepped out of her front door.

"Uh thanks," She said. Emma hadn't come home and wasn't answering she phone, she was worried, she assumed she was at The Black Swan awaiting her and Mulan.

When they entered, she saw August, he was the manager, "Hey Regina, who's your friend?"

"This is Mulan, she works for the firm," Regina replied as they sat down. "Is Emma here?", she asked looking around.

"No, she hasn't been here all week, I know MM passed though so I've been trying to hold this place down until she tells me I don't have to," He replied.

"Oh, hmm I wonder where she is," Regina said.

"Don't worry about her, I'm sure she's fine, let's order," Mulan said rolling her eyes.

XXXXX

It was 1 am when Jefferson came home from the club, he heard Belle talking on the phone and when she said Emma's name, he began to wonder why Belle would be discussing her. He walked into his bedroom and raised an eyebrow when she quickly hung up.

"Who was that?", he asked.

"Ariel, how was work?", She asked trying to act casual.

"Why was she calling so late? What's going on?", He asked in an annoyed tone, he was tired of this mysterious girl already, "I heard Emma's name."

"Well, she...I," she sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Either you tell me know or you get the fuck out of my house," He said raising his voice. He didn't like secrets.

"She just had sex with Emma," Belle blurted out.

Jefferson eyes widened, he then grabbed his jacket and left back out of the house.

* * *

 **BEFORE you all freak out, I just want you to calm down, there is always a mystery to be solved and unanswered question, most of them will be answered next chapter, you will never see the truth coming *smiles deviously***


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I worked so hard on this, I had to make the reactions perfect, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Falling Down

 **EMMA'S POV**

 _Regina. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. Waking up in a bed that isn't yours is more noticeable than you think. My head hurts, what the hell happened last night. Where are my pants? My phone? Ugh, what the fuck is going on?!_

 _Ok, well I didn't have sex last night because I don't have my after sex tingle and I don't see any condoms on the floor. This little bitch drugged me, but didn't fuck me...why?_

As I stand up, my head literally feels like I was shot in it. I examine the room and the sleeping woman I left in the bed. She was out cold, she wouldn't be waking up soon.

As I sneak out, I see a picture collage of her and Belle, they were apparently the best of friends, I made a mental note of it and quickly left the apartment.

* * *

 **REGULAR POV**

"I'm going to kill her!", Jefferson said while pacing Regina and Emma's living room floor.

"Relax J, we have to tell Regina calmly, I'm happy you called me...she just woke up, relax, it is only 9am," Kat warned.

"I'm trying to," He said before Regina came down the stairs.

"Ok, so what's going on? You all woke me up," Regina yawned.

"Sis...uh Emma's cheating on you," Jefferson said nervously.

"What? You sound ridiculous," Regina scoffed.

"Why would I joke about something like that? Belle told me, her friend Ariel called and said she had sex with Emma last night, that's why she didn't come home,"

He said.

"What?", Regina asked tearing up, she felt like her heart was just ripped out and crushed. "I can't breathe...Kat I can't breathe," she huffed before she fainted into her best friend's arms.

"Yup, I'm going to kill her!", Jefferson exclaimed.

 **XXXXX**

They heard the garage door open, Regina was livid and hurt, she wanted the truth, she wanted to strangle her, she wanted Ariel dead. Kat was the only calm one, she had too much faith in Emma, she didn't believe she truly cheated.

Emma walked through the kitchen and stopped when she saw her wife, best friend and her wife's best friend scolding at her, she gulped, refusing to look Regina in the eyes.

"Uh what's up guys?", Emma asked.

"Did you cheat or not?", Regina asked with teary eyes, she examined her wife closer and let her tears fall when she saw a hickey on her neck, "You did," Regina confirmed.

"Regina I-", Emma was tackled to the floor before she could continue.

"You fucking asshole," Jefferson yelled while trying to choke Emma.

She quickly kicked him off of her and stood up, "What the fuck?! You don't even know what happened!"

"I know, you fucked Ariel you asshole!", he said before swinging his right fist and punching Emma clean in the face causing her to stumble back.

Emma held her jaw, it was in agonizing pain, when she saw that either Katherine or Regina were trying to stop him, she felt a pang of hurt in stomach. "Hit me again J and I'll be forced to kill you."

He punched her again, she tackled him to the ground, they began to fight as if they weren't best friends, as if Emma wasn't his family, as if Jefferson wasn't her son's godfather.

"I fucking trusted you! MY DAD TRUSTED YOU!", he yelled before putting Emma in a joke hold.

"I know, I fucked up!" She gasped. "I fucked up!"

Emma began to turn blue, "He's really going to kill her," she mumbled, "Jefferson stop! Please, for Henry! You don't want to be the reason he grows up with only one parent."

He instantly let go thinking of his nephew, Emma fell to the ground breathing heavily. "You're suppose to be my best friend," she puffed.

"BEST FRIEND?! You don't know the meaning of such thing! I told you Emma, don't hurt my sister! If it weren't for Henry you'd be dead! I trusted you...", he mumbled the last part as Regina held him back.

Emma stood up, "I fucked up but I didn't fuck her! Regina come on, you know me, I wouldn't do that to you. I was drugged!", she left out the part about kissing Ariel.

"No, I thought I knew you. Why are you lying? Get out," Regina said letting go of her brother.

"What? You're kicking me out? Regina you have to believe me! I should have never taken her home, but I didn't have sex with her!", Emma said.

"So why didn't you come home last night?", Regina asked while folding her arms.

"Regina I just told you I was drugged! I was in pain, i was hurting and vulnerable and when she offered me a drink, I couldn't help myself, I needed someone to talk to," Emma sighed.

"So you talk to me Emma! You don't go sleep with some slut who has been drooling over you since the moment you met," Regina yelled.

"I tried! You blew me off! I wasn't important enough for you," Emma said.

"I was working!", Regina yelled.

"Yeah like always, that's all you fucking care about!", Emma scoffed.

"Get out!", Regina yelled before storming upstairs.

"You're scum Emma, I can't believe you," Jefferson said hurt.

"No! I didn't fuck her bro, out of all people you should believe me!", Emma said.

"Belle told me! Ariel called her, there's no reason to lie!", he yelled.

"Just great, of course she told you, they are best friends!", Emma replied.

"They just met you dipshit," Jefferson scoffed.

Emma chuckled, "I guess that explains why Ariel has pictures of her and Belle at high school and college graduation, I bet she's behind this, you don't even know your own girlfriend!" Jefferson shook his head and stormed out, not wanting to believe Emma.

Regina came down with some Emma's clothes, "Get the fuck out Emma, I don't care where you go!" She yelled as she threw Emma her clothes.

"Regina where am I going to go?", Emma asked.

"I don't care!", she yelled with tears running down her face.

"Regina, I'm sorry. Please don't make me leave, I need you...I love you!", Emma said tearing up. Her life was falling apart.

"No you don't, you never did," Regina cried before storming back upstairs.

Emma was about to follow her but Kat grabbed her arm, "Just let her have some alone time."

"I didn't do it Kat, I can't remember much but I know I didn't do it," Emma said looking Kat in the eyes.

"Emma...I'm sorry, I want to believe you but I can't. Maybe you should just leave Emma," Kat said with sorry eyes.

"But...what about our vows Kat, how can she forget those? She said she'd never leave me, she won't even believe me," Emma dropped her head, sighed and picked her clothes off of the floor.

* * *

Emma didn't have many places to go, so she went to the one person she knew wouldn't judge her, "Uh hey, I really need to stay here for a while. Regina kicked me out."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And we're off! Please review! *kisses***


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT. I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for your reviews. Shout out to Number1supporter for guessing who Emma went to and actually being right! I love you all!**

Chapter 7: Gone Wrong

"Hi dear, come in," Cora smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I know about everything."

"Then why are you letting me stay?", Emma asked while putting her bag down.

"Because you are my family, technology you're my daughter, but there's a condition if you want to stay," Cora warned.

"What is it?", Emma asked.

"Be my go-to girl," Cora said.

"Done, I was going to do that anyway, look, I want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt Regina, I was drugged," Emma stated.

"So I was told, I believe you, women do crazy things so I wouldn't put it past anyone, I'm going to figure out what happened, but first I have to let Regina come to her fucking senses," Cora rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?", Emma asked.

"Emma, you're the best thing that's happened to her, if she lets this come between you two, she's an idiot. People make mistakes and she needs to kill the little bitch who did this but instead she's at home crying her eyes out," Cora stated with another eye roll.

Emma sighed and nodded, she then went upstairs to Regina's old room. She went into the connected bathroom and showered, she felt dirty, she scrubbed until it hurt.

 **XXXXX**

"Where's momma?", Henry asked when Regina tucked him in on Sunday night.

"Uh she's away for business sweetie," Regina lied, she surely couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't know where her wife was, she didn't answer any of her calls or text her back, she was indeed ignoring Emma.

"I don't like it mommy," he said yawning.

"I know little Prince," Regina sighed.

"Can I talk to her?", he pleaded.

"Sure," she pulled out her phone and facetimed Emma.

"Regina?", Emma asked hopefully when she answered.

Regina didn't say anything she just gave Henry the phone, "Hi momma!"

"Hey kid! I miss you so much, how was your weekend with Kat?", Emma asked. Regina stiffened hearing her wife's voice, she sounded pathetic and like she had been crying.

"It was fun, Freddie took us fishing!", he exclaimed,"When are you coming home?"

"Uh I don't know bud, when I find out you'll be the first to know," she said.

"Ok...goodnight momma," He said in a sad tone.

"Goodnight little prince," Emma said before hanging up.

* * *

"Thanks Regina, I know this is completely out of your way," Katherine said as her and Sophie got into Regina's Benz.

"It's fine, what's wrong with your car?", Regina asked while pulling off.

"The battery, somebody left the light on all night," Kat said glaring at her daughter.

"Aha, I can imagine how angry you are," Regina chuckled.

"Do you think Emma will put in a new one for me? I know I'm not suppose to-", she was interrupted.

"Kat it's fine, you can talk to her, just call and ask her," Regina interrupted.

"Ok, uh have you talked to her?", Kat asked after looking back to see that Henry and Sophie were in deep conversation.

"No, and I don't want to," Regina scoffed.

"Sorry for asking, you're not going to divorce her are you?", Kat asked with wide eyes.

"No...I don't think so, I don't want to, I love her but I'm just ugh so fucking mad at her," Regina said.

"Bad word," both Sophie and Henry said at the same time.

"Sorry guys, but yeah...I just need time to forgive her and kill her little friend," Regina said.

"Violence is never the answer," Kat warned.

"No oh I was thinking more like ruining her life, like destroying everything she loves, there's no purpose of fighting her or shooting her or something because wounds heal, I don't want her to heal, I want to torture her existence," Regina said gripping the wheel tighter as they pulled up to the school.

"Ok...maybe I should walk them in," Kat said worriedly.

"No, I want her to see me, I know she'll be expecting Emma," Regina said getting out of the car.

"Oh shit," Kat mumbled.

As they walked towards the classroom, Ariel smirked hearing heels clicking, she instantly knew who they belonged to.

"Hi, Ariel, I need to talk you," Katherine said as Henry and Sophie entered the room.

Ariel walked into the hallway with a smirk on her face, she closed the door behind her, "Hi Mrs. Nolan, is there something wrong?"

"Yes actually, uh this will be Sophie and Henry's last week here. Plus, Sophie isn't allowed to be around that Peter boy, he picks on her," Kat sighed.

"Peter won't be a problem I assure you, and why? I enjoy having them in my class," Ariel said truthfully.

"Because we don't want to risk our children's death due to you poisoning them or drugging them," Regina glared.

"Ah Ms. Mills, I assure you I have no clue what are talking about," Ariel smirked at Regina.

"You stupid little bitch you know exactly what I'm talking about and it's Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina clenched her jaw as she stepped nose to nose with Ariel.

"Fine Regina, we don't have to play coy, you're just mad because I won," Ariel smirked.

"And what was your prize?", Regina asked through gritted teeth.

"The pleasure of tasting your wife's beautiful dick in my mouth," Ariel said.

Regina snapped, she punched Ariel in the face before wrapping her hands around her neck.

"Regina!", Kat tried to pull Regina off of the younger woman.

"Just let me kill her," Regina sneered as Ariel gasped for air trying to claw Regina's hands off of her. Kat finally was able to pull Regina off of her, "Just wait you little skank, I will kill you."

Ariel was breathing heavily, she didn't actually think the brunette would touch her, she could feel her eye swelling up, "This is war Regina! Just wait until she remembers, she'll be back!"

 **XXXXX**

"What happened to wounds heal?", Kat asked once they were on the expressway.

"I'm sorry, I lost my cool," Regina sighed.

"Well keep it, I think you should take the day off, let's go shop," Kat stated.

Regina just nodded.

 **XXXXX**

"Your mother is going to love the shirt you got her," Kat said as the walked into Mills Manor.

"Yeah I know and the hat...Ma?!", Regina called.

"Yes dear, hello Katherine," Cora smiled as she came down the stairs, "Would you two like some lunch?"

"Yeah that would be lovely," Kat said.

"Mother, what the hell is she doing here?", Regina asked with annoyance.

Emma was outside shirtless in a sports bra and basketball shorts, she was planting flowers for Cora.

"She's staying here dear, surely you didn't think I would have her at a hotel, don't worry though, I'm working her to death. She's been lovely, she cooks, cleans and landscapes apparently, is there anything she can't do?", Cora asked.

"No, she's perfect, sadly," Regina replied, she felt a familiar throbbing between her legs as she watched Emma work, she was sweaty and her abs were shining from the sun on this warm September day.

"Emma dear, it's time for lunch," Cora called. Emma nodded.

"Mmm Reggie, if you don't want her, I'll take her, your wife is literally the only woman I'd-", Kat shut up when she felt Regina's death stare.

"I want her, I just have to forgive her, I'm still hurting Kat," Regina sighed.

"I know, remember when Fred cheated on me? Do you remember what you told me? 'The fact that he didn't lie is proof enough that he made a mistake, that means he's not planning on cheating anymore, it's not like he's having an affair, remember your vows'...I think you need to take your own advice," Kat said.

"No, she came home with a hickey, went to her house, she let her give her head, no just no!", Regina exclaimed as the glass of water began to crumble in her hand.

"Regina calm down," Cora said, "It will all work out."

Regina's hand was bleeding from the glass. Emma walked through the back door, she froze when she saw Regina. Cora and Kat witnessed this and studied the behavior of the blonde. Emma looked sad and like she really just wanted to pick Regina up and hug and kiss her until she couldn't no more. Kat felt bad for the blonde, she knew she was sorry, she just wish Regina would see it.

"Regina...uh hi," Emma said in low voice.

"Hello Swan," Regina said.

"Hi Kat," Emma said with a small smile.

"Hey Ems, uh I hate to ask but can you please put a new battery in my car? Sophia left the light on last night and it wouldn't start this morning," Kat said.

"Yeah, I got you, I'll come by your house if that's cool with you," Emma said.

"Yes that would cool, thank you, how much?", Kat asked.

"It's on me Kat, uh Cora what did you have in mind for lunch?", Emma asked turning to her in-law.

"Well we were thinking something light so maybe salad and sandwiches," Cora stated.

"Ok, let me wash my hands and then I'll get that started for you," Emma said before running upstairs.

"She's terrified of you dear," Cora told Regina.

"Yeah R, she look like she was going to shit a brick," Kat confirmed.

"She told me that she thinks you want to kill her, that's why you hesitated to stop him, by the way, Jefferson and Emma need to talk, she needs a friend right now, it's sad that I'm all she has," Cora said with sad eyes.

"I don't want to kill her, I was mad, I still am, I just want be able to trust her again and I'll talk to him," Regina said as she finished cleaning her hand.

Emma came back down with a t-shirt on, she didn't say anything she just contained to prepare the ladies lunch.

* * *

 **Well I'm sure you all KNOW the Evil Queen isn't going to let Ariel get away with this, especial if she has the Queen of Hearts helping her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Emma and Regina's little moment ;)**

Chapter 8: The Return

"Well Hello Emma," Ariel smirked as she walked into Emma's shop.

Emma sighed, she was having a bad day, she just saw her wife earlier and she felt terrible. "What do you want? Go away before I lose my temper," she said.

"I came to see you, you hadn't called, and I thought you should know your wife gave me a black eye this morning, I don't know what you told her but I hope you put her in place." Ariel said.

"Because I don't want to call, I want nothing to do with you, you drugged me, you deserved it," Emma said be while sliding from under a car.

"I'm sorry, it was just supposed to mellow you out, you were so stressed," Ariel said innocently.

"Bullshit, I know exactly what you-", Emma froze when she heard familiar heels on the pavement.

"Well I'm not surprised to see you here," Regina said.

Ariel stiffened, "I just came to tell Emma to put you in your place because if you ever put your hands on me again, I'll-," smack, Regina had hit her again.

"You'll do what dear?", she smirked.

Ariel lunged at Regina only to be swept off her feet by Emma, "Let me go!", she yelled.

"Get in your car and leave," Emma deadpanned as she landed Ariel by her car.

"Fine but only for you," Ariel grinned and got in her car causing Emma to roll her eyes.

"You're dead bitch!", Regina yelled before slinging a wrench through Ariel's front windshield, if Ariel didn't jump, it would've hit her.

"I'm not fixing that," Emma mumbled.

Ariel tried to act unbothered by continuing to drive away.

"Regina I-", smack, Regina didn't even let Emma finish her sentence.

"Why the fuck was she here!?", Regina asked.

"Baby I don't know I swear, I was working and she just showed up," Emma sighed as she rubbed her cheek.

"I suppose, look Emma, I've been thinking and I know Henry's birthday is next weekend, you are allowed to come to his party if you want," Regina said.

"Of course I want to. When can I come home?", Emma asked nervously.

"I haven't decided yet, I haven't even decided if still want to call you my wife," Regina lied.

"This really isn't fair, you're being ridiculous," Emma said with an eye roll.

"I'm being ridiculous for being upset that my wife cheated on me?!", Regina asked.

"No you're being ridiculous for not believing me! I'm your wife not some dead beat baby daddy!", Emma yelled.

"I'm hurt Emma, and I understand that you are you too but if you're going to act like you did nothing wrong, then forget I even came!", Regina said before storming back to her car.

"Regina! Ugh, Regina wait!", Emma yelled, she sighed and decided not to let this conversation end, especially since it's the first one they had since Friday.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina open this damn door!", Emma banged on her own front door.

Regina looked out the window and smirked when she saw her wife banging on the door, she walked over to the door, "Do you need something Emma?"

"I need you to open the door, I want to talk to you and see my son," Emma demanded.

"That's not going to happen and he's not here," Regina lied.

As if on cue, Henry ran down the stairs and smiled when she saw Emma's car through the window, "Momma!", he yelled running towards the door.

"Henry? Regina come on open the door," Emma begged, "I need to see him, please."

Regina sighed, "Emma now is just not a good time."

Henry ran to the back door and began unlocking it, "Henry get back here!", Regina yelled as he ran out of the back door.

Henry ran to the front of the house, "Momma!", he smiled and jumped into Emma's arms.

"I missed you so much," Emma smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Me too! I'm so happy you're home," he said.

"Henry...I'm happy too," she settled with that, she didn't want to tell him the truth.

 **XXXXX**

"What do you want for your birthday?", Emma asked her son as they played with his dinosaurs.

"A puppy! Pretty please," he begged.

"Ok ok, I'll see what I can do, I've got to get going kid," she said standing up.

"No! Why can't you stay?", he whined.

"Because kid, mommy is mad at me right now," she said.

"So! I thought you were the boss, mommy has to listen to you remember?", he asked.

It hit Emma in that moment that she had to be strong for her son, she wasn't going to get Regina back by being and soft, maybe it was time for The White Knight to return.

 **XXXXX**

"Thanks for letting me spend time with him," Emma said standing in the doorway of her and Regina's room.

"No problem Swan, he is your son after all, I apologize for being stubborn. I actually have to ask you for a favor," Regina said.

"What is it?", Emma asked.

"Can you take Henry with you for the night, I have some business to take care of with my mother," Regina said.

"Yeah I can do that, I'm going to need something from you though," Emma said.

"What?", Regina asked while doing her famous eyebrow raise.

"A hug," Emma smirked, "A real one," she added.

Regina knew her wife well, she blushed and walked over to Emma and hugged her. Emma smiled as she inhaled her wife's scent, she then slide her hands down and squeezed Regina's ass, only to be pushed away.

"Hands off Swan," Regina glared.

"Yes ma'am," she smirked before walking out.

* * *

"You think he'll help?", Regina asked her mother as her, Jefferson, Zelena and Cora arrived to Victor Mills' estate.

"Uh yes, he's my brother-in-law and Italian, he lives for this shit," Cora said.

"I thought he retired," Zelena said.

"He did, but once he hears this, he'll be more than happy to help, nobody messes with this family," Cora said as they walked to his door.

"Uncle Vic!", Jefferson smiled as he hugged his dad's younger brother.

"Hey my boy, you look like money...I love it," he chuckled.

"Hello Victor," Cora smiled.

"Hello my dear sister, what brings you here tonight?", he asks.

"I have some business for you Vic, we need your help, well Regina needs your help," Cora states.

"Hmmm princess, what's going on?", he turns to Regina.

"Some little bitch is trying to ruin my family and I need her taken care of," Regina said.

"Are you serious?", he asked.

"Dead serious," Regina smirked.

"Oh it's like Christmas then, come with me, you all can welcome yourself to whatever you need," he got and left with Regina following.

 **XXXXX**

"So you believe Emma lead her on that's why you're mad?", Victor asked.

"Yes, exactly. Emma acts like just because she was drugged everything else before then should be forgotten," Regina scoffed.

"Look Regina, I'm going to telling you something and I want you to listen...get over your fucking self, why would she cheat on you? Look at you, you're beautiful, smart and the mother of her child! I was at your wedding, I saw the love you two have for eachother, make it right before she leaves you, you keep pushing her away and she will. I don't know Emma very well but from what your mother tells me, she's lost a lot in the last month, you should be there for her, not push her away. I like the girl, she's the only person who can put you in you in check, you need that. I'm going to help you but only if you promise to try and see where she is coming from. And lastly...REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE REGINA! DON'T LET THIS BITCH WIN DAMMIT!" he yelled.

"Ok," Regina gulped, her uncle wasn't one to fuck around, she knew he meant what he said. She started to think, Vic could practically see the wheels turning in her head, "I'm so stupid!", she outbursts while standing up, "Earlier today, she said 'just wait until she remembers, she'll be back'", Regina started to laugh wickedly, "That peasant thinks she can steal my crown but oh she's so sadly mistaken, I shall have my happiness and my white knight forever," Regina's grin curled into an evil smile.

He used see nothing but Cora when he looked at Regina but now he sees that his niece is much more powerful than her mother, she had been softened by love but it looks like she retreating back to her old evil ways, and that's just what she needed. "She doesn't stand a chance, dear. Now, let's get your revenge," Victor smirked, "I'm proud of you dear, you're back, The Evil Queen is back."

* * *

"Maleficent!", Ariel called while walking into the blondes New York home.

"Yes dear? How's my plan going?", she smirked while sipping her wine.

"Not so good, Regina is starting to...fight back. And I think Mulan is developing feelings for Regina, she can't get in the way of this," Ariel said.

"She's always wanted my Regina, she doesn't realize that she's just the distraction. Oh, nice shiner dear, did Regina give it to you?", Maleficent chuckled at the black eye Ariel had.

"Yes, what's the next step?", Ariel scoffed.

"Keep popping up dear, from what I hear, Emma and Regina aren't living together at the moment, the more you're around when Regina's not, the more Emma will trust you, you've got to step your game up dear, and plus, nobody told you to drug her! I simply told you to seduce her Ariel," Maleficent seethed.

"I'm sorry ok? She wasn't budging! What was I supposed to do?", Ariel asked.

"Sweetheart, you have to realize who she has been fucking for the past five 6 years! If you want to compete with Regina Mills you have to be sexier than her, it might seem impossible but it's not, do I need to teach you confidence?", Maleficent asked.

"No, I have confidence," Ariel said, "it's just that woman walks around like she rules the fucking earth, she's not as weak as I thought, she's going to kill me," Ariel said.

"That's because she does dear, oh please, she won't kill a fly, she'll have Emma do it for her and that's the problem! If we get Emma out of the picture, then Regina will soon realize that she needs me and then I'll make my move, your job is too keep Emma busy, that's it!", Maleficent said.

"As you wish my queen," Ariel sighed.

"Good, and tell Belle if she wants to get paid, she better start answering my phone calls! Now...go in the room and wait for me, I'm going to teach you a few tricks, be fully naked by the time I come back," Maleficent demanded before walking into her kitchen.

* * *

 **Some gangster shit is about to happen o.O Maleficent's back and ready to raise hell, The Evil Queen is out for revenge...I'm excited. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

Chapter 9: Your Majesty

A week had passed and Emma was feeling better, she hadn't seen Regina, she only saw her car when she dropped Henry off at the Manor. Jefferson had been investigating Belle's every move, he learned a lot, he tried to call and text Emma to apologize but he was being ignored. Even when they saw each other at The Black Swan, Emma avoided him. Regina had done some soul searching and Cora had been plotting. With Henry's birthday on Saturday, everybody took time out to plan his party.

Belle walked into Jefferson's penthouse only to be mortified when she saw him playing his video game and being kissed all over by two girls, twins.

"What the actual fuck!?", she yelled.

"Welcome back," he said as he eased off the couch.

"What are you doing? I go to New York for two days and this is what find when I return," Belle was heated, she began to turn red.

Jefferson followed her to his room in silence, he smirked as she gasped when she saw her bags packed, "I know everything," he stated.

"What?", she asked.

"I know that you helped Ariel drug Emma, I know that you aren't really pregnant, you just said that so I could marry you, and I know that you work for Maleficent, I read the email she sent, you really shouldn't leave your iPad unlocked, I know everything and the only reason you're alive right now is because there's something much worse in store for you, so it's simple as this, get your shit and stay the hell away from me and my family," he said calmly.

"Jefferson, she blackmailed-"

"I don't want to hear it, just get out!", he yelled.

XXXXX

Ariel walked her apartment and sat her bag down, she was exhausted from her trip to New York and she had to work in the morning.

"Hello dear," Ariel stiffened when she heard Regina's voice.

"What are you doing here?", she asked in a shaky voice.

"To warn you," Regina said.

Ariel walked by her couch and turn on the lamp, she raw Regina sitting on a chair by the window, "Warn me about what?"

"Me...Boys!", Regina called. Two Italian guys in suits walked out of the darkness that came from Ariel's hallway leading to her bedroom.

They quickly made get on her knees and bow, Regina walked over to the middle of the living room floor where they made her bow, "Look at your queen," Regina demanded.

Ariel slowly lifted her head and looked up at Regina, "As you wish your majesty."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat," Regina said as the two guys stood Ariel and allowed Regina to press a knife to her throat.

Ariel was terrified, she allowed hot tears to roll down her throat, "Because I'm sorry."

Regina laughed, "Sorry? Oh dear, that's not enough," she said sliding the knife slowly across the girls neck.

"Wait! Please no, please don't kill me! Maleficent made me do this," she cried, she was officially Regina's bitch.

Regina smirked and removed the knife, "Excellent," she smiled.

"Are you satisfied now?", Ariel asked.

"Not quite actually, you see I did some research and I know what you didn't have sex with Emma, you simply sucked her dick...why?", Regina demanded as she began to walk circles around Ariel.

"Because I couldn't," she said.

"Why not? Elaborate," Regina said.

"Because she knocked out cold, do know how hard it to have sex with an unconscious person?", Ariel said hiding the truth.

"No, I don't rape people dear, but I'll make you deal for your life," Regina said.

"Well how nice of you," Ariel said before being forced back on her knees.

"Keep your mouth shut about tonight and you can live, I have all the information I need," Regina said as the men let go of Ariel.

"Deal," Ariel said quickly.

"That doesn't mean I'm done with you dear, my wrath has only begun," Regina said just as the lights turned out.

About a minute passed with silence before Ariel got up and turned on the light, they were gone.

 **XXXXX**

Later that night, Regina was in her vault, she looking for Maleficent's address, she had it on one of her love letters from her. She paused as she heard footsteps, the sighed once she realized who it was.

"What is this place?", Emma asked looking around the vault.

"My gift from daddy, it used to be his," Regina said.

"It's nice, so this is your hideout huh?", Emma asked.

"I guess you could say that," Regina said while turning around. Her eyes turned dark with lust as she took in Emma's appearance, she had on a black turtle neck and black leather jacket and her hair was flowing.

"Cool, you called me, said you wanted to talk, so talk," Emma said.

Regina shook off her arousal, "I'm sorry Emma, I should've believed you from the moment you told me you were drugged, I should've been there for you. You just lost your mother and I've been a horrible wife," she began to cry.

"You're not that bad, I forgive you Regina, I've been very lost lately," Emma said.

"No I have, when I lost daddy you were there through it all, I should've been there for you. I know you've been lost, I'm going to help you, if you let me," Regina cried.

Emma wiped her tears, "Shhh come here," she said opening her arms. She was upset with Regina for everything but she hated to see her cry, she hated when Regina hurt.

"Emma...on Saturday, you said you needed me, what did you want to tell me?", Regina asked.

"Oh...my dad cremated my mom and put her ashes in the river, she's gone, I didn't even get to say goodbye," Emma said sadly.

Regina jumped out of Emma's arms, "WHAT?! Are you fucking serious? I can't believe him. Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby, I didn't know, if I did, I would've left my meeting...I'm sorry," Regina said before hugging Emma this time.

"It's fine, I'm fine," Emma said as her wife held her head against her chest. Emma had a perfect view down Regina's shirt, she was definitely feeling better. She inhaled Regina's apple and vanilla scent, she missed it so much.

"Are you sure?", Regina asked.

"Mmhm," Emma said staring at Regina's cleavage.

"I want us to get back to us, everything that made us who we are. I also have to tell you something," Regina said.

"Ok," Emma said pulling away, cursing herself for doing it, she looked into Regina's eyes.

"You remember how I told you my dad was Italian and my mother was Puerto Rican right?," Emma nodded, "Ok good, you remember my uncle Vic?", Regina asked.

"Yeah, the one who was in the mob for like 30 years?", Emma asked.

"Yes him, well he's helping me get my revenge on Ariel, and we've found out that Maleficent is behind all of this, I know you're going to tell me to let you handle it but I want Ariel to suffer, to feel what I felt," Regina said.

"Woah, that's a lot to take in, I want in though," Emma said.

"You have whatever you want my Knight, let's go home, I'm tired," Regina said standing up and holding out her hand.

Emma slapped her hand with a low five, "I'm going back to the Manor, you don't get to kick me out without letting me explain and think you can just call me back whenever you want," Emma folded her arms.

"What? But you said forgave me," Regina pouted.

"And I do, but I can't let you get off the hook that easy," Emma said before walking towards the stairs.

"Emma Marie Swan, you're coming home with me, Queen's orders," Regina smirked.

Emma quickly walked over to Regina and pinned her against the wall with her arms above her head, "Excuse me what?", she asked, their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I mean, you can home whenever you like my knight," Regina said with lust in her eyes, Emma taking charge was nothing but a turn on.

"That's what I thought," Emma smirked.

"Kiss me," Regina said.

Emma leaned forward and let their lips brush against each other for a split second before pulling away and laughing, "I love you, I'll see you Saturday at Henry's birthday party Regina, goodnight," she said before walking out of the vault, leaving Regina alone and soaked between her legs.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review, I love your thoughts and ideas. Plus I'm taking ideas for a new story for once this is finished.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: Everyone I want to thank you all for reading and supporting my work. For those who feel a certain way about what I write, please do NOT read my shit. I write from my imagination and some experience so if you can't support me then bye bye, me and my followers will miss you.**

Chapter 10: Prince Henry

"And then Peter pushed Sophie," Henry said as he rolled a tired over to the GTO Emma was working on.

"And what did you do?", Emma asked while putting the tire on the car.

"I punched him in his face, that's when I got called to the principal's office and called you," he said.

"Well I'm not proud that you got suspended and mommy won't be happy, but I'm proud of you for sticking up for your best friend," Emma said.

"Thanks ma, I'm excited for my party tomorrow," Henry said before sliding under the car with his mom.

"You better pray your mom doesn't cancel it after this, I texted her and told her you're here, she's be here to pick you up a little later," Emma said.

"Please don't let her cancel my party," Henry pouted.

"I won't kid, just help me out," she said.

"Momma?", Henry called.

"Yeah kid?", she asked.

"Can you please come home?", Henry asked nervously.

"Yeah, I will, just not tonight ok?", she replied.

"Ok," he sighed disappointingly.

David walked into the shop surprised to see Emma there, "Uh hi," he said.

"Hello David, how are you?", she asked, she was still very upset with her father.

"I'm fine Emma. I miss you, you're all I have now, ya know?", he replied.

"Yeah I know, I miss you too, come help us," she said.

"Grandpa, are you coming to my party tomorrow?", Henry asked.

"Yes sir, your mother has reminded me 15 times already," David chuckled.

"Dad...I'm sorry for your truck, I lost my temper, I wasn't myself," Emma said.

"It's fine, I was wrong, I'm so very sorry, I was being selfish," he said as he popped the hood of the GTO

"Yeah you were, but I forgive you, if you forgive me," Emma smiled, her smile faded when she heard the clicking of heels on the pavement, she wasn't looking forward to facing her wife about Henry's suspension.

"Henry D. Mills II, get over here now," Regina demanded and she leaned back on her car.

Henry hung his head down, while he dragged his feet towards his mother, "Hi mommy," he said innocently.

Regina clearly wasn't buying it, "Don't try to play innocent now, explain."

"Peter was picking on Sophie! I had to do something!", he instantly began to plead his case.

"Young prince, I'm seriously considering canceling your party, I shall not reward you for fighting," Regina said.

"No! Please! I'll be good!", he said with tears in his eyes.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Let's see what your mother thinks, Swan can you come here please?"

Emma wiped her hands on her jeans and walked over to her wife and kid, "Yes your majesty?"

"Should our prince have his ball tomorrow?", Regina asked with her arms folded across her chest.

"Well it is his birthday, we can punish him afterwards, let him enjoy his birthday," Emma said.

"Very well, but after this weekend, no more games for you mister," she glared at her son.

"Yes ma'am...kiss?", he asked with a smirk.

"Kiss," Regina said before kissing his cheek. Once she pulled away, she took in their image, both in t-shirts and jeans, covered in dirt, "Well you two had a fun day huh?"

"Yes, can I stay with momma tonight?", he asked.

"Yeah, I guess that would be ok," she said. Henry smiled and ran back to the car to help his grandfather. "Hi," Regina said to her wife.

"Hi, how are you?", Emma asked.

"I'm fine...I uh miss you...a lot," Regina said blushing.

"I miss you too Gina, I uh have to get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow?", Emma asked.

"Yes, tomorrow," Regina grinned.

"Cool," Emma said before grabbing her hand and kissing it, "Until tomorrow my queen," she said before walking back to the GTO.

* * *

"I'm going to kill Emma, his party is underway and they aren't here!", Regina said while looking through her closet.

"Well in their defense, you aren't exactly dressed either," Kat said.

"I don't have to be, Zelena is doing a lovely job hosting, I'm looking for the perfect outfit," Regina said.

"Hmmm, trying to look good for Emma?", the blonde smirked.

"Yes, precisely. I feel like a teenager again, it's this hesitation between us and I don't know, it makes me get butterflies, she's just so...chill, like how she was before all of this mess and I haven't had sex in a month so yes I would like to look very good for Emma," Regina stated before sliding on a pair of black high waist jeans.

"I know the feeling, your ass looks nice in those, they scream 'come home Emma'," Kat chuckled.

"Good, I'm tired of her not being here, we're better together," Regina said while pulling her pink and black sparkly shirt over her head.

 **XXXXX**

Everyone was in Regina and Emma back yard for Henry's birthday party, if Regina says so herself, he had a pretty nice turn out and she went all out for this party. At Henry's request there a bounce house that looked like a castle and pony rides, that's all he wanted, the rest was up to him to make his party the best party of the year. Thankfully he had one of the warmer days in October, Regina was still fuming though, Emma and Henry were still not there and people were starting to ask questions.

"Thanks for inviting me Regina," Mulan smiled.

"No problem, your goddaughter is absolutely adorable," Regina smiled.

"Thanks, so I was hoping we could on another date-...I mean dinner," she corrected.

"Mulan I'm married dear, I enjoyed our dinner but I am not going out with you again," Regina said.

"I understand," Mulan said before getting up and walking away.

Regina sighed and playfully stuck her tongue out at her sister who saw the whole thing from afar. She jumped in her seat when she heard a trumpet, Kat sat down next to her and chuckled, "You are not going to believe this," she said nodding towards the gate Emma, Henry and David came through.

Emma was in full knight gear as she played a trumpet to announce their arrival, David looked like a dashing king in his burgundy cape and crown. Now for Prince Henry who rode in a on a horse, he was cutest prince in all of the lands, he even had a sword to prove it.

"Here ye, here ye, Prince Henry of the Swan-Mills has officially arrived," Emma said as she helped him off of his high horse (lol get it? Aha I crack myself up).

Everyone cheered and clapped, Regina couldn't stop laughing, it was all just too cute. Emma walked over to her and Katherine, "Queen Regina and Duchess Katherine," Emma bowed, "Well whatcha think?", she asked as she put a crown on Regina's head.

"I think you have outdone yourself Swan," Regina smirked, fixing her crown.

"Is that so? Why thank you, wait until he sees his gift, he is going to literally pee his royal pants," Emma said.

"Mine will be better," Regina scoffed.

"No actually, I'm pretty sure I brought him the best gift," Kat said.

"Actually you're all wrong, I shall approach the prince with the best gift in all the kingdoms," Jefferson said walking up.

"If you plan on giving him a lifetime supply of ugly hats, save it," Emma said with an eye roll before leaving the table.

Regina and Kat looked at Jefferson with sad eyes, "She hates me," he said, "My best friend hates me."

"I highly doubt that, man up, go talk to her," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo," Jefferson said as he walked up behind Emma. She was on the balcony in her and Regina's room, looking over the city.

"Yo," she responded.

"Cigar?", Jefferson asked while handing her one.

"Sure," she took it.

"Ems, I want to apologize for my behavior, I'm sorry," he said.

"You nearly killed me, I'm suppose to be your best friend, I needed you dude," Emma said.

"Yeah I know but I was trying to protect my sister, she was so hurt, no matter who is it, I will always protect her," he said.

Emma looked up at him, "That's my job now J, let me do it. I'm not upset that you beat me up, that was expected, I'd do it for my sister if I had one but it's the fact that you believed the lies, I never thought you would do that."

"I know and I shouldn't have, the funny part is as soon as you told me about Belle, I believed you, that's why I broke up with her," he sighed.

"You did? I'm sorry, wait what about the baby?", Emma asked.

"Not real, she lied about it," he said.

"Oh...I'm sorry man, and I'm sorry for hurting your sister, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't happen again," Emma said sincerely.

"Good, I'm sorry too...we good?", he asked.

"We're good," she confirmed.

He hugged her, "I missed you Ems, I love you, you're the best friend I've ever had."

"I love you too J," she hugged back.

 **XXXXX**

"She did what?!", Maleficent yelled.

"She nearly slit my throat, I'm out," Ariel said.

"Out? You don't get to be out," Maleficent responded.

"Why not? I'm not going to die because you're afraid of Emma!", Ariel yelled.

"I'm not afraid of that want to be me, you want out, then fine, if you want something done you have to do it yourself," Maleficent said.

"What about Elsa?", Belle said.

"Oh dear, I've forgotten about the ice queen," Maleficent smirked.

"Don't count me out just yet," Elsa appeared by Maleficent's fireplace.

"I was just about to call you dear, I think it's time we take care of this ourselves," Maleficent smirked.

"Wonderful, pack your bags, we're going to Chicago," Elsa smiled.

 **I hope you guys are ready for this! Remember, I'm taking story ideas, don't be afraid to send them. So far I've seen two that I like. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **You know I'm always going to throw something new at you guys, I hope you're prepared for this one...**

 **Keep sending story ideas, I love them all!**

Chapter 11: New Edition Part 1

"Ugh I can't believe you got kicked out of school!", Elsa yelled at her 14 year old son as they walked into their small apartment.

"I can't believe you lied to me about having a dad!", he yelled back.

"I didn't lie, you don't have a dad, you have another mother," Elsa said.

"Yeah I know, Emma Swan," Eric said.

"How do you know about Emma?", Elsa asked with wide eyes.

"I found pictures of you two in the boxes in the storage, they were dated a year before I was born, so I looked her up, you're full of shit mom, she's rich and you kept me from her, she could help us, you don't have to work so much, you're choosing to break your back paying for my private school when you don't have to! I want a dad and she's the closest thing to it," he fumed.

"Eric, she's married and happy and probably won't want anything to do with you, I'm sorry, I should've told you but that gives you no right to act out," Elsa sighed.

"I want to meet her, I don't care if she has a family, I'll be apart of theirs, I just don't want to be apart of yours anymore! You're a liar!", he stormed upstairs.

Elsa sighed and called Maleficent, "We have a problem, Eric wants to meet Emma."

"I don't think that's a problem dear that's perfect, he can lure her to me," Maleficent smirked.

"No, you're not using my son and you're not killing Emma, I thought we agreed on that," Elsa said.

"I want Regina back, I'm not settling like you plan to, fuck a friendship, I need all of her and I won't get that with Emma around," Maleficent hissed.

"You're pathetic, I'm done with this, you're on your own," Elsa said before hanging up.

 **XXXXX**

"Presents!", Henry yelled running to his pile of gifts.

"Woohoo, which one do you want to open first?", Regina asked as her son sat on her lap.

"Wait, where's momma?", he asked.

"She went to go get your gift from the shop, she left it there on accident, just open these until she gets back," Regina said before kissing his temple.

Henry opened nearly all of his presents by the time Emma walked back into the door. She was carrying a box, "Ready for the best gift ever?"

"Yes!", Henry ran over to his mother.

Emma pulled out a black puppy Rottweiler and smiled, "Meet your new doggy."

"Yesss! You got me a dog!", Henry squealed, he got exactly what he wanted.

Everyone cheered and all the kids ran over to pet the new edition to the Swan-Mills family. Regina on the other hand wasn't thrilled, she hated animals, and she was scared of dogs. So she sat there stiff on the couch, it was a harmless puppy but she didn't care.

"Mommy look," Henry ran over to her holding his new puppy.

Regina flew off the couch causing Emma to laugh, "Emma this isn't funny, you know I'm scared of dogs!"

"Relax, it's a baby, you have to face your fears Gina," Emma smirked.

Regina slowly reached out and rubbed the puppy's head, "He is kinda cute," she smiled.

"See mommy! He likes you!", Henry smiled.

"What are you going to name him?", Emma asked.

"Well we need somebody to protect the castle...like a dragon! I'll name him Dragon," Henry confirmed.

"Dragon it is," Emma smiled.

 **XXXXX**

The sun was setting and everyone had left, Emma was helping Regina clean up, "So Emma, I hope you didn't think your puppy stunt was funny, I am not taking care of that animal," Regina scoffed.

"Hmm well I'll teach Henry how to as soon as we wake up in the morning," Emma said.

"The morning?...you're coming home?", Regina asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well someone has to take care of the dog," Emma smirked.

"Ugh finally," Regina smiled before jumping on Emma and wrapping her legs around her waist.

"I'll probably sleep in the guest room though," Emma said causing Regina to groan, "I'm joking, I'm joking," she laughed.

That night was Emma's first night back in her bed, and it felt great, even if Henry had wedged himself between her and Regina. The three of them slept peacefully and Emma had a permanent grin on her face.

* * *

"One...two...three...", Emma counted as she used her son as a weight by lifting him above her head and back down to her chest.

"Keep going, you're almost at 10!", he yelled.

"8...9...10...whew ok kid, that's enough," Emma huffed as she sat him down, "Thanks for helping me work out," she chuckled.

"No problem momma, I'm happy you're home," he cheesed.

"Me too kid," Emma smiled.

"EMMAAAAAAAA!", Regina screamed.

Henry and Emma jumped and looked at each other with scared eyes, "Dragon,"

They both said at the same time before running downstairs.

"See this is the shit I was talking about," Regina hissed as she pointed at the small turd on the floor.

"Bad word," Henry warned.

"Don't care," she replied, "I'm not going to be cleaning up shit every five seconds and I'm not going to tolerate it on my kitchen floor much longer," Regina said.

"Ok baby, we're on it, relax, he's just a baby, I will train him," Emma said.

"You better or el-" she stopped when the doorbell rang, "Who the hell is at my door at 10 am?" She asked while walking to the door.

Henry shrugged and ran to his room to play with his birthday gifts and Emma started to clean up Dragon's poop.

Regina opened the door and froze, it was like seeing a ghost, "Elsa."

"Uh Hi Regina, is Emma home?", Elsa asked nicely.

"Yes, what do you want? And how do you know where we live?", Regina asked.

"I need to talk to Emma, well the both of you actually and a friend told me," Elsa gave a nervous smile.

"Hmm, come in then," Regina stepped aside.

"Wow, this place is huge, very nice," Elsa commented.

"Thank you dear, hold on while I get my wife," Regina said before walking into the kitchen and grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her to the livingroom, "We have a guest," she said as she sat down on the couch.

"Uh hello Elsa," Emma said before sitting next to Regina.

"Hey...I have a confession to make," Elsa said.

"What is it?", Emma asked.

"I didn't get an abortion, I had a beautiful baby boy, his name is Eric," Elsa sighed.

Regina jumped up, "EXCUSE ME WHAT?!"

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **You all know what to do if you want part 2 today...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **WOW o.O You all sure know how to make a girl rush to post a chapter lol thanks for the reviews. I guess you guys won't have to wait...start reading...now.**

Chapter 11: The New Edition Part 2

Emma laughed, "Oh god, you and Maleficent have got to do better than that, you can't be serious."

"I'm very serious Emma, and Maleficent has nothing to do with this, I'm here for his benefit," Elsa said.

"How do we know you're not lying? I want proof," Regina demanded.

"Exactly! So you're saying that I have a what...13...14 year old son that I didn't even know existed? Why are you just now telling me this?", Emma asked, she was pissed now.

"Because I thought I didn't need you, I thought that I was going to prove you wrong but I need you now. He's a bit of a trouble maker, he just got kicked out of school and he needs a disciplinarian Emma, I'm not asking you to finish raising him but to simply install some guidelines and help him, Emma he is 14 and it's only the second month of school and he was kicked out, I'm at a lost, you have to help me," Elsa teared up.

"Ok, ok, I have to meet him first and I need that proof, seriously," Emma said while pacing.

"Ok, he's in the car actually, he has very little respect for me and I don't want you be alarmed if he has an attitude," Elsa stated while walking to the door.

"I can handle him," Emma said as she followed Elsa outside after glancing at Regina who had semi sad/disappointed look on face, she locked eyes with Emma before shaking her head and going upstairs to check on Henry. Emma knew Regina was upset about all of this but she left it alone for now.

Emma didn't believe the kid was hers, she thought this was all apart of some major scheme, but when she saw him, when she actually saw him, she knew, this is was real. He was tall to be 14, he had dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes and a perfect smile like David. Emma sucked in a breath, _Holy Fucking Shit,_ she thought.

"Eric, this is Emma Swan, your mother," Elsa said.

"Sup," He greeted, he seemed uncomfortable and Emma could tell he had an attitude problem, that he was the cool kid and a hot head. Exactly how she was before her mom got sick. He wore dark jeans, black vans and blank t-shirt and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sup kid," Emma replied back.

"So you're like rich huh?", he asked.

"Yeah, now I am," Emma said.

"Cool, I read online that you own a club and restaurant, that true?", he asked, a little less tense now.

"Yeah, it pays the bills, so I heard you're having a rough time at school, why's that?", Emma asked.

"I hate it, St. Louis is so boring, I want to live here, Chicago is way more exciting," he said smirking.

Emma looked at Elsa, "St. Louis?", she nodded, "Well Chicago is pretty fun. I'm sorry you don't like school but you can't keep getting kicked out, your first impression is everything and you've barely got your foot in the door," Emma said.

"Yeah I know, well maybe if my mom wasn't such a bitch and would've told you about me, I wouldn't be in so much trouble," Eric rolled his eyes.

"Watch your mouth, matter of fact get back in the car!", Elsa demanded.

"Ugh see! She doesn't let me express myself, I can't live with her Emma," he sighed.

"You express yourself enough, I allowed you express yourself when you got suspended the first time, I let it slide when I found you making out on my couch and I didn't kill you when you got arrested for vandalism," Elsa stated.

"Woah kid, you're living care free huh?", Emma asked.

"I do what I want," he shrugged, "Maybe if she was home more I wouldn't be so lonely and wouldn't have time to hang out with those friends of mine that she hates."

Elsa teared up, "Emma, I can't deal with him when he's like this."

"Ok, look, I've got a solution, me and you are gonna talk and I'm going to get Regina to talk to you, and trust me Eric, you don't want to mess with her," Emma said.

"Who's Regina?", he asked.

"I'm Regina," the brunette said walking up.

"Mmm, you're hot, please tell me you're my new mommy," Eric smirked before biting his lip.

"Young man if you wish to see another day, you'd watch your mouth," Regina said with a death glare.

"Yes ma'am," he gulped.

"Good, now what did I miss?", she asked Emma.

"He's having a rough time in school, I was thinking he'd stay with us for a week and hopefully go home a changed man," Emma said.

"No offense, but he's a complete stranger and I'm worried about Henry's safety," Regina said.

"No offense but he's my son and now that I have him, I want to be in his life Regina," Emma said,"Especially if he needs me."

"Excuse me guys, but I don't want to be a burden or anything but my mom didn't even want to bring me here, I wanted to come, I'm a nice guy Ms. Regina, give me a chance," Eric said giving a signature Emma Swan smirk.

"Oh god, he is definitely your child," Regina scoffed as she turned around and walked back into her house.

"Uh Regina, I need to talk to you," Elsa said.

Regina stop and turned around, "We can speak out here, Eric get your bag, Emma will show you to your room."

 **XXXXX**

"What do you want?", Regina asked.

"To warn you, I'll admit when Maleficent came to me with this crazy idea to get you back, I jumped to help her but when she mentioned hurting Emma in the process, I backed out," Elsa said.

"So I assume you're going to tell me her plan...", Regina said.

"I don't know it, I'm just here to tell you watch your back at all times, I want to be Emma's friend, that's all, I don't know what I'm going to do without her help, I don't want my son to die young or to be in jail," Elsa said.

"Ok, listen this is all a lot to take in, and I mean a lot, but he's Emma's son, I'll treat him like my own but as for you, I don't trust you around my wife, at all, I don't know what's going to happen but I'm not scared of Maleficent, she can go to hell for all I care," Regina spat.

"I know, the only reason I was going to help her is because I needed the money she offered, truth is, I have a girlfriend back home and Eric hates her, that's why he began searching for clues to who is "dad" was, I can't enjoy my life if I'm wrapped up in worry about him," Elsa said sadly.

"Emma's a good mom, she'll straighten him out. Thanks for this information and congrats on your relationship, come back next Sunday for him, I guarantee you'll see a difference," Regina said in a somewhat friendly tone.

 **XXXXX**

Maleficent was watching Regina and Elsa talk through a telescope in a nearby building, "I believe that rat is snitching! Look we need to move quickly, she's added a speed bump to our plan."

"We can handle it, we'll just take them both," Mulan smirked.

"Yes, I like that idea a lot," Maleficent smiled. "We need to talk by the way dear," Maleficent's faded.

"What's wrong?", Mulan asked.

"I know about your infatuation with Regin, it ends today, you are here to help me and that is all, if you by any means plan on ruining my plans, you can kiss your life goodbye," Maleficent snapped.

Mulan just gulped and nodded.

* * *

As time passed, Eric had unpacked and ate lunch with Regina and Emma while Henry napped, it was now around 8 o'clock and the young Prince had finally awaken.

"Henry, I have somebody we want you to meet," Emma said.

"Who?", he leaped up.

Eric walked into his room, "Uh hi, I'm your brother Eric."

Henry scrunched his face, eyebrows knotted together, he was thinking, "Ok," he nodded.

"He's going to be staying with us for a week, that cool your highness?", Emma asked.

"Are you nice?", Henry asked Eric.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nice," he said.

"Hmm, you like toys? And basketball? And books that my mommy reads?", Henry asked like he was a father interrogating his daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes, yes and I don't read much but I like music, do you like music?", Eric asked.

"Yes, music is fine, I guess he can stay momma," Henry confirmed.

"Ok thank you Prince Henry," Emma said.

"I would like to speak with mommy please," he stated.

"Ok one order coming up," Emma said before leaving out.

"How come I've never met you?", Henry asked.

"Because I live 7 hours away, with my mom," Eric responded.

"Hmm, are you a good big brother? Will you help me protect my mommy?", Henry said.

"Uh I never had to be a big brother before but I like you, so yes I will be try my best to be a good big brother and help you," Eric said.

Regina was listening, she waited for a good time walk in, "Yes my prince?"

Henry looked at Eric, silently telling him to leave, "Oh sorry, I get it," Eric said before slipping past the woman he was slightly terrified by.

"What's going on Henry?", Regina asked while closing the door.

"I thought I was the only Prince?", Henry asked with sad eyes.

"Oh baby, you are the only Prince. Eric is a guest, but he is your brother," Regina said before sitting on the floor next to Henry.

"Ok mommy, why doesn't he live with us?", Henry asked.

"Uh because we just found out about him honestly, let me know if you're uncomfortable ok?", Regina asked while hugging him.

"Ok, I think I like him though," Henry said.

"Good, I love you my prince, you are such a big boy," Regina said before kissing his head.

 **XXXXX**

Emma was in the backyard shooting hoops, trying to clear her head, she was confused, frustrated and hurt that Elsa lied to her.

"Can we talk?", Regina asked from their deck.

"I'm listening," Emma said.

"I want your full attention Ms. Swan," Regina stated.

Emma stopped and turned to look at her wife, "That's Swan-Mills to you."

Regina sighed, "Look, I know a lot has been going on with us lately and I want you to know that I'm not blaming you, you didn't know, I just want to know that you're ok."

"I'm ok, but you're not, you're holding something back, talk to me Regina, I want to know what you're really feeling," Emma stated.

Regina looked at the moon, sighed and looked back at Emma, "You sure?"

"Yup, let me have it," Emma sighed.

"Ok...I HATE ALL OF THIS SHIT! WHY ARE SO MANY PEOPLE TRYING TO RUIN WHAT WE'VE WORKED SO HARD TO GET! I'M HURT AND MAD AT THE SAME TIME!", Regina yelled as tears started to feel her eyes.

"Regina we will get through this, you have to trust me," Emma said.

"Trust you? Trust YOU? Emma I know you kissed Ariel before the drug even kicked in, you did it because you wanted to, I've been known, you lied to me about it, blamed it all on her, but I love you so I let it go, I'm mad at you for it, so mqad because you cheated but I can't and won't live without you, so I forgive for that but trusting you is very hard right now," Regina said.

"Regina I-"

"Let me finish, and then Elsa shows up with this kid, he's so handsome and like you in so many ways and I don't know, I'm jealous because now Henry is not going to get the attention he needs from you and you just got back home."

"Regina..."

"And oh god, what he and Eric suffer some only child syndrome and hate each other because we show one more attention that the other at times. Emma you have to think about this stuff before you just invite someone to live with us."

"Regina!"

"EMMA SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!"

Emma eyes widened, "I have something to say though."

"I don't care Emma, just shut up for two seconds!", Regina demanded.

"Who are you talking to?", Emma asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You, did I stutter?", Regina challenged.

"Ok, that's it," Emma said before grabbing Regina and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Emma put me down!", Regina demanded.

"Nope, I'm gonna teach you a lesson and refresh your memory as to who I am," Emma said while carrying her back in the house and down the stairs to the guest bedroom in the basement.

 **It's about to go down, Emma has officially grown balls...well...you know what I mean lol**

 **Please Review. Prepare yourselves for chapter 12. *evil smirk***


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LANA! #SWANQUEEN**

Chapter 13: MAHEM

Emma tossed Regina on the bed, "But why are we in the basement?", Regina asked.

"Because Henry and Eric are upstairs and I don't want to wake them," Emma replied. "I'll be back, get naked," Emma said before jogging upstairs.

Regina had to admit she was a tad frightened and turned on big time, she'd never been so wet. She stripped of all of her clothes and crossed her legs, like a queen on her throne. Emma came back down with a scarf and a washcloth, "Emma..."

"Shhh," Emma directed, she tied Regina's hands together with the scarf.

"Emma, what the hell are you-"

Emma put the washcloth in Regina's mouth, "Shut up," she smirked, "For two seconds."

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to protest but Emma couldn't make out what she was saying, "Huh? What's that? Regina you're gonna have to talk clearer, I think you're stuttering," Emma said with another smirk.

Regina whined and fell back on the bed dramatically, "It's my time to talk Regina, if I removed the towel, do you think you can listen to what I'm saying and do what I tell you without talking back?"

Regina sighed and nodded, Emma removed the cloth.

"Great, ok first of all, I love you with all of my heart and I'll do anything for you, but you will NOT talk to me like I work for you because I don't, I'm yours though, so stop worried about me, I'm not going anywhere," Emma said while kissing down Regina's body.

The Queen whimpered and quivered as her wife kissed her pelvis, "Emma, please."

"Shhh my queen, I'm not finished," Emma said, "I have two sons now, WE have two sons now, I know what I'm doing, I got this, I don't need you coaching me," Emma said before kissing her clit, "Got it?"

Regina nodded, Emma continued, "I call the shots around here Gina, it's almost like you've forgotten who you belong to."

"I haven't," Regina muttered.

"Tsk tsk, oh but you have but don't worry, you'll remember soon enough," Emma smirked before licking Regina's slit, "You're so wet for me Gina, why is that? Could it be because you belong to me? This pussy is mine, right?"

"Yes," Regina choked out, she was beyond aroused.

"Thought so, you need to learn how behave," Emma said before sucking hard on her wife's clit.

Regina cried out, "Then teach me."

"Regina what part no talking back don't you understand?", Emma asked after she snatched her tongue from the forbidden fruit.

Regina groaned, "I'm sorry."

"You will be," Emma said while pulling down her briefs, Regina eyes lit up as she stared at the fully erect penis of Emma Swan-Mills, "Oh so this is what you want?"

Regina bit her lip and nodded with lustful eyes.

Emma smirked and put the tip of her dick inside of Regina who sighed with satisfaction. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when Emma pulled out.

"You won't get rewarded just yet, you've been a very bad girl lately and I want you to beg for it," Emma smirked.

"Excuse me? You're out of your mind, untie me now," Regina demanded, there was the Regina we all knew and loved, too bad she just made the worst move ever.

Emma chuckled, "You're going to pay for that Your Majesty," she stayed as she slid her dick into her wife so slowly that it became unbearably annoying. Regina gasped, she could feel every inch of her wife enter her, she nearly screamed when Emma slide back out and rammed back in.

"You kicked me out" _Thrust._

"You weren't there when I needed you." _Harder Thrust._

"And you went out to dinner with that bitch." _Hardest Thrust._

"I'm sorry," Regina moaned out, she'd never seen Emma like this, she'd never been fucked like this, she craved more.

"Hmm? I can't hear you," Emma began to speed up her thrust.

"Oh god! I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry," Regina moaned as Emma hit each and every spot she needed to.

Emma felt Regina tighten around her, she instantly pulled out, Regina whined, "I'm sorry, did you think I was going to let you cum?"

"Please Emma! I'M SORRY! Ok?! I've learned my lesson," Regina pleaded.

"Assume the position," Emma shrugged.

Regina held out her wrist, Emma sighed and untied them, Regina got on all fours and prayed she would be able to cum soon.

"God bless that ass," Emma said before smacking it, hard. Regina yelped, she was getting wetter by the milliseconds.

"Please Emma," Regina said, it was a mere whisper.

"What?", Emma asked, knowing damn well she heard her.

"Please Emma," Regina repeated louder.

"Please what?", Emma teased, "Say it!", she commanded while smacking her ass again.

"Emma please fuck me!" Regina begged.

Emma smirked, she loved breaking down The Evil Queen's walls. "Ok my queen," Emma said before ramming into her wife.

"Yes!", Regina cried out.

Emma gripped her hips as she pounded faster before gripping Regina's hair and pulling her head back, the brunette screamed out, it felt so good but painful at the same time.

"Who do you belong to Regina?", Emma asked while slowly down her thrusts and deep stroking Regina slow and steady.

Regina began to quake, "You my Knight, I belong to you."

"Good girl, you know I'm going anywhere right?", Emma asked while sliding out slowly.

Regina whimpered, "Yes."

"Do you want to cum? Do You want your knight to make you cum?", Emma asked while teasing Regina's clit with her tip.

"Yes, please!", Regina moaned, this was frustrating, she honestly just wanted to cry as she felt the built of orgasm just sitting on the edge, waiting to be pushed over.

"You better make it good too," Emma said before smacking Regina's cheek again and sliding back in.

"Oh fuck Emma! Yes!", Regina moaned as Emma pounded her pussy.

Emma decided to kick it up a notch, she began pounding into Regina ruthlessly, and pulling her hair in the process.

"Please don't stop! Fuck me! Yes Emma! Fuck!", Regina screamed as her body began to quake again, she felt her orgasm about to rip through her.

Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and rubbed her clit as she stroked deep inside of her wife, which caused the brunette to arch her back more.

"Mmhm," Emma hummed satisfied. She sped back up and began groaning as her own orgasm neared.

"I'm about to...oh god! Emma! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!", Regina was losing herself as her orgasm attacked her body, Emma pulled out and rammed back in, Regina felt it deep in her stomach, she knew there was not stopping what slipped out next, "YES DADDY!", she screamed as she squirted all over her wife and the bed.

Emma swore she could've died in that moment, it was completely unexpected, but she couldn't complain. It was official, she had broken the Queen down, she had in the palm of her hands. Regina's juices were everywhere, she slid out slowly, she couldn't catch her wife before she collapsed on the bed.

Emma chuckled a little when she saw Regina wipe her eyes, "Are you crying?"

Regina nodded, "That was best orgasm of my life," she confirmed as her eyes suddenly felt heavy.

"I aim to please, you remember who gave it to you?", Emma smirked.

"Emma Marie Swan-Mills...", Regina trailed off before drifting into a deep sleep.

Emma smiled and picked her up, "Let's go to our bed," Emma mumbled as she walked upstairs.

* * *

"Dude, what is the big emergency?", Jefferson asked while walking into the family room.

"Two things," Emma started as she paused her game of Call Of Duty, "One, Elsa is a lying bitch, I have a 14 year old son, his name is Eric, he's been through a lot, I can tell he's troubled..."

"What? Really? Is he here?", Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, he's still asleep," Emma said before smirking, "Want to hear number two?"

"Duh, we have a lot of catching up to do," Jefferson smirked.

"It happened last night...", Emma said.

"What happened last night?", he asked confused.

"It...look around bro, who is not awake now but is usually up before the sun?", Emma asked with a eye roll.

"No...dude no! Finally!", Jefferson smiled as they did their handshake.

"I'm waiting for the results," Emma chuckled.

"Cool, you took Henry to school?", he asked.

"Yeah, he likes his new school," Emma smiled.

"Good, so how's your kid? Like what's he like?", Jefferson asked while picking up the second controller.

"He's like me in so many ways, it's scary. He hates his mother and I don't know why, he doesn't like school, the only thing he cares about is music from what I hear, he drums and plays guitar, wants to start a band," Emma said.

"Why doesn't he?", Jefferson asked while staring at the screen.

"Dude Elsa hasn't had the best couple of years financially, she barely can afford his school, but now that he's kicked out, he's going to have to go to public school I guess," Emma shrugged.

"Hmm, so buy him a drum kit. Kicked out? For what?", Jefferson asked.

"Fighting, he...put a boy in a 3 day coma," Emma mumbled the last part.

"What? Dude your kids a bad ass," Jefferson laughed, "Can he be my bodyguard?"

"Ha ha, not funny, he needs to clean up his act or he's going to be in juvie," Emma stated.

"Oh man, that can't be fun," he stated.

"It's not," Eric confirmed as he walked down the stairs, he sat next to Jefferson, "It's all boys, no girls, that's like hell on earth, I'm Eric, you must be Jefferson," he said.

"Yes I am, and you're Emma's twin, holy shit," Jefferson said as he stared.

"You gay or something?", Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No!?", Jefferson exclaimed offended.

"Then stop staring at me," Eric said.

"Oh yeah, he's definitely your kid," Jefferson said before glaring at Emma.

Regina came down the stairs lazily, "Morning," she said while wiping her eyes.

"Morning sis, I guess you're not going to work huh?", Jefferson smirked.

"Not today," she sighed, "You guys hungry?"

"Yup, can you make omelettes?", Emma asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you guys when they're ready," Regina said before walking to the kitchen.

"No smart remark back? No protesting? I'm impressed Swan," Jefferson smirked.

 **XXXXX**

"Mommy, I want to go to the park," Henry said.

"Hmm maybe tomorrow sweetie," Regina replied still looking at her laptop.

"No! Today! Please! Please! Please!", he bounced up and down.

"Henry...I'm trying to work," Regina said while taking off her reading glasses.

"I'll take him," Eric said looking up from his phone, he was on the other end of the couch, texting a girl from home.

"That's not necessary dear, Henry needs to learn what the word no means," Regina said while trying to concentrate on her paperwork.

Eric simply nodded, Emma walked in through the back door, "Mi Familia, what's up?"

"Momma I want to go the park," Henry pouted as Emma picked him up.

"Hmm, maybe tomorrow buddy, I'm super tired," Emma sighed.

"I suggested to take him," Eric said.

Regina looked at Emma, "You think they'd be ok?"

"Yeah, he can watch a five year old, right?", Emma asked Eric.

"Yeah totally, I won't take my eyes off of him," Eric said.

"Well then I suppose you guys could go, no longer than 30 minutes though," Regina said.

"Got it, let's go HenDog," Eric chuckled as he scooped his brother and put him on his back.

Regina tried to calm her nerves as they walked out the door, she didn't exactly trust Eric.

 **XXXXX**

Henry was swinging on the swings and running around with some girl he just met, Eric was on Twitter, he glanced up every once in a while to make sure his half brother was still alive.

"You new dude?", A dark haired boy asked while sitting next to Eric on the bench.

"Something like that, I'm Eric," he introduced with a nod.

"Felix. My sister seems to like your brother, I came to warn you, if he plans to get frisky with her, he's got another thing coming," Felix stated.

"Are you implying that my brothers a prev? He simply wants to laugh and play, he can do better than your ugly sister," Eric scoffed.

"Woah, I was joking, she's not ugly!...You don't have many friends do you?", Felix asked.

"No, I'm new remember, and uh sorry dude, I just never had a little brother before and he's probably the coolest one to have, not too annoying and not too mature," Eric stated while looking at his brother go down the slide.

"True, you just found out about him?", Felix inquired.

"No offense but I don't know you well enough to tell you my business," Eric stated.

"Fair enough, you know these guys?", Felix nodded towards the two men walking towards them with all black and skullies.

"No," Eric stated, while discretely sharing his location with Emma, he had to be prepared, these guys looked suspicious.

"Grab him," one guy said before walking towards Henry.

Eric hopped up and began to run towards Henry only to be yanked back by the other man, "Let me the fuck go dude!" He struggled. "Just don't hurt him! I just got him!"

"Shut up," the man said before pistol whipping Eric causing him to fall down.

"Help!", he yelled in his phone, sending a voice message to Emma before falling out of consciousness, the last thing he heard was Henry's faint scream.

 **Thanks for reading, I love you all! Please review!**

 **P.s. I picked my next story *devious smile***


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **BUCKLE YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SEAT BELTS!**

Chapter 14: Savior

He goon took Eric's phone and tossed it to the guy who had Henry, "Keep it just in case he wakes up and decides to call for help, we have him ruining the plan."

Uncle Vic had his boys watching the Swan-Mills family, so when two of his guys walked over and shot the guy who pistol whipped Eric in the back of the head, it shouldn't wasn't a surprise.

The other guy was running to the truck with Henry, uncle Vic's minion tried to catch him but it was too late.

"Why the fuck didn't you shoot him?", one guy asked.

"And risk shooting Henry? Do I have stupid written across my face?", he asked.

They heard Eric groan, "He's waking up, let's get him home!"

 **XXXXX**

"WHAT?!", Regina screamed, clutching her chest.

"I'm sorry Regina but they took him, we we're too late, I'm sorry," one of the guys told her.

Eric was on the couch with a icepack on his head, he wasn't feeling that bad but his head hurt like a bitch.

"Get out," Regina said through clenched jaw.

"Ok, I called everyone, they'll be here soon, we're going to find him Gina," Emma said while hugging her wife.

"Emma if anything happens to him, I'll never forgive myself, I don't even know where he is or anything, I want to die," Regina cried in Emma's arms.

"I know baby, I know, we'll find him ok, we know who has him, it won't be hard to find him, I promise," Emma said kissing her wife's temple. She wasn't crying, she didn't have time for that, she was pissed, livid, Maleficent had taken this too far.

Everyone arrived to the Swan-Mills residence in about 15 mins.

"That's my son Eric, I'll explain later," Emma told Katherine, Cora, David, Zelena and August. Eric waved.

"Elsa?", David asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"How are we going to find my grandson? I am going to kill that bitch," Cora paced.

"I think I know how," Eric said, everyone's head snapped towards him. "They took my phone, I shared my location with Emma."

"Oh shit, you're right," Emma said unlocking her phone, "I know where they are." Meaning that the moving dot had finally stopped.

Regina snatched the phone and stared at the phone, "Me too."

"Where?", Emma asked, "You know this address?"

"Yes," she looked at her family, "They're in the house daddy grew up in."

Cora chuckled, "Oh that bitch is good, real good, she's sending a very direct message."

Vic came out of the kitchen drinking one of Henry's Caprisuns, "That bitch obviously wants war."

"No, she wants me, that's why I'm going to go and get my son back," Regina grabbing her jacket.

"No Gina, she wants me dead, I'm going to go and save our son," Emma said.

"Well I'm not letting you go alone," Jefferson said.

"No, stop, neither of you are going, I'm going!", Regina yelled.

"Regina dear, she wants Emma, if she wanted you, she would've easily made her move on you, this isn't about Henry or anybody, it's about her wanting Emma dead so she can get to you," Cora confirmed.

"So you're going to let her kill you?", Regina asked Emma.

"No baby, I'm not going to, she's not going to hurt me," Emma said.

"She's right, we'll be there, I just had my boys surround the place, nobody is going to get hurt," Vic said.

"Emma...I don't want you to-"

"Damn it Regina, listen to us! She had Mulan keep an eye on you, Belle was under Jeff, she had to find somebody new for me, I'm a threat to her! Ariel had no connection to this family, she was the secret weapon, don't you see? She tried to use Elsa but it didn't work, she wants ME! She's trying to use Henry to trick us, she knows how much you love him so she's not going to hurt him, she's using the house to lure us in, she probably plans to hurt all of us except you, but it won't work ok? I don't want you near that place," Emma said.

"But Emma-"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY? I JUST LOST MY MOTHER AND I'LL DIE MYSELF IF I LOSE YOU TOO!", Emma screamed before storming out of the house.

"It'll be fine sis, we're going to bring both of them back safely," Jefferson said before following Emma out.

* * *

"She's here," Maleficent smiled as she saw Emma's BMW pulled up.

"I'm going to go check on the kid," Mulan said.

"No, I'll do it, you just tell the boys to be ready," Maleficent said while walking to the room Henry was in. She had it made specifically for him, it was padded so he couldn't hear what was going on outside of those four walls, it was also decked out in toys. "Hi Hen, are you having fun?"

"Yes, I like my toys, thank you for saving me from those bad guys, they hurt Eric," he said sadly.

"I know, they won't be able to get you though, you're safe in here, auntie Mal has got your back," she smirked.

"Thank you, when is my mommy coming to pick me up?", he asked.

"Soon dear, you just stay in here until she does, and I heard you liked fairytales, I got you this dragon," she said handing him a toy dragon.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"You're welcome, dragons are the best," she said before kissing his head and leaving out of the room.

 **XXXXX**

"I can't hear anything," Emma said as her and Jefferson tiptoed up the stairs.

"Me either, maybe they're in the attic," he said.

"Maybe," she replied. They walked a little faster, when the reached the top of the stairs, Emma turned the corner and saw Maleficent sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace.

"I've been waiting for you dear, please come, I want to talk, leave your hatted friend at the stairs though," Maleficent said.

Jefferson sighed and stayed where he was, Maleficent stood up and walking towards Emma, "You don't look frightened."

"That's because I'm not scared of you," Emma stated.

"Hmm, the savior has to be fearless I suppose, sit dear, let's talk business," Maleficent waved towards her chair.

"I'm not doing shit, where's my-", Emma was cut off by a hand covering her mouth and a bag put over her head.

 **XXXXX**

"I have to get in there," Regina said while sitting in the van with Eric, her uncle, mother and sister.

"We will, just have to wait for the signal," Vic said.

"You know she's going to kill you if she finds out we're here right?", Eric said.

"I'm going in!", Regina sighed with frustration and got out of the van.

* * *

"Emma Marie Swan," Maleficent said while pulling the bag off of her head, "Born April 12, 1982, you're 5'5 and was arrested once for breaking and entering with friends...does Regina know that?"

"No, and I prefer if she didn't," Emma said through gritted teeth, "I was a troubled teen."

"So was I dear, speaking of Regina, where is she? I was hoping she could see you die," Maleficent frowned.

"I told her not to come, can you just kill me already?", Emma asked, "Then I could be with my mom," she mumbled.

Jefferson and Regina were hiding behind the door, they looked at each other with wide eyes. They had no idea Emma felt that way, nobody had ever really checked on her, they felt guilty.

"I'm sorry about your mother, I really am...wait," she stopped and looked around,"Regina's here," she said with a smirk.

Emma sighed, when she heard the clicking of familiar, she shook her head.

"What the hell are you doing?", Regina asked.

"I'm getting you back," Maleficent shrugged.

"Where's Henry?", Regina asked.

"I'll tell you after I'm done, grab her," she said and smiled when two of her goons grabbed Regina and held her in place, Maleficent looked at Emma, "You ready?", she asked as she pulled out her gun.

"Please don't!", Regina screamed.

"Mommy?", Henry's little voice was heard as she walked into the room.

Eric was behind the wall closest to Maleficent, he was a sneaky son of a...Emma. He inched closer to his brother, Emma slowly released her wrist from the rope while everyone's attention was on Henry.

Mulan scooped Henry up while his mother fought to get out of the goons grasp. "MOMMA!", he screamed to Emma.

Emma took the risk and ran over to him, yanking him from Mulan's grasp and punching her so hard that she fell to the ground knocked out cold. "Are you ok? Did she hurt you? Oh my god are you ok?", Emma asked while checking all over his body.

"I'm fine momma," he nodded.

Regina could see Maleficent getting irritated, her plan was failing, when she pulled back her safety and raised her gun, Regina fought harder to get out of the goons grip, her finger went to the trigger.

"NO!", Regina screamed.

BOW!

 **To Be Continued...**

 **I know, I know. I'm evil but if it helps...I'm premiering a new story tonight...that helps right?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 15: We Are Family

Everyone gasped and looked at the shooter who had just shot Maleficent in the back.

Eric dropped the gun and ran out of the house.

"Eric wait!" Emma called.

The goons let go of Regina quickly and tired turn and run away but Uncle Vic had five guys with him waiting on them by the stairs.

Regina ran over to Henry and hugged tight, he grabbed on to her tight, "I want to go home mommy."

"We are right now," Regina said while covering his eyes as they walked past Maleficent's body.

Vic walked over the gun Eric had and wiped it clean, "Emma fine your son, we'll take care of this here."

"Thanks Vic," Emma said before following Regina out.

 **XXXXX**

"I can't find him anywhere," Emma said as she walked in her house.

"I'm sure he's fine, are you ok?", Regina asked Emma as she ran her hands through Henry's hair as he slept on her lap.

"I'm fine, how is Henry?" Emma asked.

"He's fine, surprisingly. He just wanted to come home, watch cartoons and cuddle with me, he fell asleep in the process," Regina chuckled.

"Good, you're ok?" Emma asked while sitting next to her.

"Yes, I just hope you're not mad at me, I know I wasn't suppose to come but I-"

Emma kissed her wife, "I'm not mad, I didn't want you to get hurt but I appreciate you coming to save me."

"I vowed to never leave you Emma, I plan to keep my promises," Regina said.

"Good," Emma smiled.

Eric walked through the front door and froze when he saw Emma, Regina and Henry on the couch.

"Where have you been?" Emma asked him.

"I went to see my mom, she's leaving in the morning to go back home, look I'm for-"

Regina was hugging him, she kissed his forehead, "We're just happy you're safe, you have nothing to apologize for."

He hugged back slowly and sighed happily, it had been so long since he had been hugged, Elsa never hugged him, all she did was yell at him.

"Are you ok? Do you want to go to counseling?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm fine, I did what I had to do to save my family, I just got you guys, I couldn't let her take you from me," he mumbled.

Regina pulled away and smiled at him, "Good, we're going to make you feel more at home, thank you for protecting us and fighting to protect Henry."

"No problem, I just wanted to show you that I'm not a demon child," he smiled back.

She laughed, "Well I'm sorry for not being more welcoming."

* * *

"Dude you're going down," Jefferson exclaimed as him and Eric played Need for Speed.

"What you're crazy," Eric chuckled.

It was his last day there, Elsa was supposed to pick him up later that night. Eric didn't want to leave, Emma had gotten him a new phone, Regina bought him new clothes and he and her had grown closer, she really liked him. All Eric wanted was a real family and now he had one, he didn't want to lose that.

"Eric, what's this?" Regin held up a letter she just got in the mail.

He quickly glanced away from the TV, "Oh that's my DNA test, that's the proof."

"When did you take a test?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I took a strand of Emma's hair off of her pillow and then went to get tested the next day," he shrugged.

"When?" She asked again.

"My first night here, when you guys were...playing, downstairs," he chuckled.

Regina couldn't help but laugh, "Ok, well according to this...we have to claim you as our son," she joked.

"Oh you're happy, admit it," he paused the game and hugged her.

"I am, I knew you were hers from the moment I saw you though," Regina said.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma Marie Swan-Mills, what the hell is all of this shit?", Regina asked wide eyed as Emma walked into the house with about 20 bags.

"Well I got your text, I want my son to have the best stuff," Emma said trying to catch her breath.

"So you bought out the whole mall?" Regina asked crossing her arms.

"No, what's a mall?" Emma smirked and left back out.

Regina shook her head and called Eric down.

 **XXXXX**

"A PlayStation, Jordan's and oh my god Kat, I have never seen so many condoms. And then when I asked her why she was promoting sex to a 14 year old, she said she didn't want him to get a crazy bitch pregnant," Regina chuckled.

Katherine laughed through the phone, "Emma has gone mad, I'm convinced."

"Me too, Kat hold on, she walking in now, with a drum kit this time, excuse me why I kill her," Regina said.

"Just call me back," Kat laughed and hung up.

"Emma, what are you going to buy him next? A car?" Regina glared.

"Hey baby," Emma kissed her head, "And no, he can't drive yet Gina, duh," she chuckled and playfully pushed her wife.

Eric can downstairs to get something to drink, "Woah, is that for me?"

"Yeah buddy, I bought you this and I got Henry a mini one," she smiled.

"Oh god no, Emma do you know how much noise he will make with that?" Regina whined.

"Yeah, he'll love it," Emma smirked.

"This is awesome, too bad I'm leaving..." Eric said sadly.

"Well that's the thing kid, I was hoping you want to stay, me and Regina decided that it would best for you," Emma smiled.

"What?! Are you serious?! Yes!" Eric hugged Emma then Regina.

"I have one condition, you have to promise to try your hardest at school and stay out of trouble, if you need anything just ask, you don't have to steal or act out for attention, we are family Eric, never forget that," Regina said as she hugged him back.

"I promise...mom."

Regina wasn't expect that, she never would've thought her happiness would include a new edition to the family, "Ok good, want to come with me to pick Henry up from school?"

"Yeah," Eric said.

"Gina I'll be home late tonight, I'm about head over to The Black Swan now," Emma said.

"Not too late," Eric and Regina said in sync as they walked out the door.

 **I hope you guys liked it, next chapter will be the last. Please review and thanks for the support.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **A/N: *tears* This is the end guys, I hope you guys like it. Thanks for all the love and support.**

 **Chapter 16: #Swan-Mills**

It's three years later and the Swan-Mills family had grown closer in so many ways. Henry was 8 now and Eric was 17, his 18 birthday was the upcoming Saturday, so he decided to...celebrate, early.

"Mm, Eric I love you," Paige, his 'babe' of the week, said as he kissed and sucked her neck.

"Mmhm," he hummed. He wasn't a player if you asked him, he just liked weighing his options, a line he took for his mother.

"Wait stop," she pushed him away, "Say it back."

"What? Oh come on, you know I love you, why do I have to say it?" He asked.

"Because I need to know if you really love me before we do...this," she said.

"Well how do I know if you really love me? I don't want you to break my heart,"

He said in a sad tone. He was good at this, very good at this, every girl was wrapped around his finger, he was gorgeous eyes, nice hair and nice smile, and he was a bad boy...oh and rich, it doesn't get any better than that, right?

"I do love you," she sighed.

"Prove it," he stated.

"How?" She asked desperately.

He motioned his eyes towards his erect penis inside his briefs.

"Eric...you know I don't do that," Paige stated.

"Yeah, but if you loved me you would," he shrugged.

"What if your moms come home?" She asked.

"They are both at work, now come on, do you love me or not girl?" He asked.

She didn't respond with words, she's simply reached for his briefs and pulled them down, he sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, she sighed and got off the bed and put her knees on the carpet, he smirked. Paige wrapped her mouth around his dick and began to suck, he put his hand of the back of her head and guided her down further.

This lasted for about 8 mins, Eric was in a daze, for a first timer she was amazing, so amazing that he didn't hear the automated voice say: "Back door, open."

Regina walked in her house and instantly knew she wasn't alone, she sat down her two bags of groceries on the kitchen counter and walked upstairs. She paused when she heard groaning coming from Eric's room. Two things went through mind: He was masturbating or he was stupid enough to have a girl over.

She opened the surprisingly unlocked door, "Eric we need to-...ERIC!"

Eric pushed Paige off of him, "Mom! I didn't-"

"Stop! You have 30 seconds to get out of my house," she glared at the young girl on her son's floor who was now scrambling to get out his room.

Regina shook her head, "You're dead."

"Mom, please don't freak out, in my defense you were supposed to be working late tonight," he explained as Paige scurried out of his room and the front door.

"Well I'm not, I told you many times, no guest over when we aren't home, why can't you get that through your head?"

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I swear! She just won't be here this weekend for my birthday and felt guilty," he said.

"I don't care the reason, how old was she?" Regina asked.

"My age, I'm not doing anything illegal I promise, Mom, I need to talk to you about my party," he said.

"After you take out the garbage," she said while walking out.

 **XXXXX**

"So Henry is still at grandpa's?" Eric asked.

"Yes, he enjoys spending time with him," Regina smiled.

"Good, what was your dad like?" Eric asked while helping her put away the groceries.

"He was sweet, he loved me a lot, he was funny and very supportive. Hands down, the smartest man I've ever known," Regina smiled.

"I wish I could've known him," Eric said.

"Me too, so what do you want to talk about?" Regina asked.

"Oh, my party right, it's really more so about my band," Regina raised an eyebrow at this, "Well I hoping you could convince Ma to let my band play at The Dark Swan once a week or so, uncle J said it was cool but she's tripping," he sighed.

"Well maybe she has a good reason, sweetheart you're growing up so fast, you'll be 18 in two days, let her grasp that."

"I want to make it, I don't want us to fail, with that exposure we can't wrong, she'll get over me growing up, just talk to her please...or maybe even more than that?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"We'll see, I think it will be good for you. You do have good grades, and it is almost summer..."

"Yes! Yes! Thanks, you're the best," he kissed her cheek and ran off to his room.

 **XXXXX**

Emma Swan crept in the house at 2:30 am, she prayed Regina was asleep, she slipped into their room and began to strip.

"Emma," Regina called.

Emma froze, she'd been caught coming in late for the third time this week, "Yes?"

"We aren't having sex for a month and I've prepared the couch for you if you haven't noticed," Regina stated with sleep in her voice.

"Ah come on Gina, I'm sorry, it was a busy night," Emma whined.

"I don't care, you know the rule," Regina yawned.

"Baby, I'm exhausted, I want you to hold me while I sleep, I can't do that if I'm on the couch," Emma stated.

"You'll have to try," the brunette replied.

"Ugh, well can I get sex back?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Of course not, you can sleep in here though...if you let Eric play at the club this summer, once a week," Regina smirked.

"No way, I'm not trusting him with that responsibility or paying him," Emma sighed.

"One, they'd do it for free. Two, you have to give him a start, you never know if you can trust him if you never give him a chance. And three, have fun on the couch," Regina said.

"Fine Gina, his band can perform, ok? I'll give him a chance, now can I get in bed?"

"Proceed," Regina smiled satisfied.

Emma climbed into bed and snuggled up to her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too my knight," Regina said.

* * *

"And then we went to see real live race cars!" Henry smiled.

"That's amazing baby, I'm happy you had fun with grandpa, did you do your homework?" Regina asked.

"Yes ma'am, mommy can you have another baby?" He asked with a hopeful grin.

"I'm sure I could, why do you ask?"

"Because I want a little sister, even Eric said it would be cool," Henry smiled.

"Hmm, ok, well I'll have to talk to your mother about it," Regina smiled back.

"Great. I'm going to see if Eric will let watch his band practice," he said and ran to the garage.

 **XXXXX**

"Another baby?" Emma asked while taking off her shirt.

"Yes, another one, I wouldn't mind a little princess, you would spoil her to the max," Regina smiled.

"No I wouldn't," Emma scoffed as she lied, while rolling on top of Regina.

"What are you doing? You're on punishment remember?"

"I don't do punishment and plus, how are we going to have another baby if we don't pratice," Emma smirked before sliding down Regina's body, removing her underwear and kissing her clit. She looked up at Regina mischievously, "May I?"

"Well you're already down there," Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled and dived in.

* * *

"Woah, Ma I can't believe you did all of this?" Eric smiled as he looked around the beach and studied his grandpa who was directing the workers who were building a small stage.

"Well you should really thank your mother, she's the one who got the permit to have your party on the beach and to build this stage, if you do well tonight...I guess I have no reason not to let you perform once a week," Emma shrugged.

"What? Yes! This is the best birthday ever, I have to call the guys," he exclaimed as he walked off.

Emma looked around and sighed happily at her family, Jefferson, Henry, Zelena and Roland were playing volleyball. Cora and Grace were standing in the water tossing a Frisbee.

Regina walked behind Emma and wrapped her arms around her waist, "What are you thinking about?"

"Us, I'm happy you got your happy ending Regina, that's all I ever wanted," Emma smiled turning around and facing her wife.

"Are you not happy? You're acting like I'm the only who deserved one," Regina said.

"I'm happy baby, I've never been so happy," Emma smiled.

"Well good, cause it's gonna be the best summer ever!" Henry cheered as he walked over to his moms.

"That it will be," Emma smiled as she scooped him up and tossed him on her back.

"Smile guys," Eric said while walking over with a selfie stick and holding it up ready to take a selfie with his family.

Regina made a kissy face, Emma crossed her eyes with a goofy grin, and Henry stuck his tongue out. Eric just smiled and snapped the picture. They all laughed until Jefferson called them over to play some more volleyball, they ran off.

Eric went to Instagram and uploaded his picture with the caption:

 ** _Finally Got My Family, It Was Worth The Wait! #Swan-Mills_**

He smiled and put his phone in his pocket, "Wait for me guys!" He yelled running towards his family.

 **THE END**


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND...I've worked ALL DAY on this, I wanted it to be perfect, I'm bringing the Swan-Mills back! I really hope you all enjoy it. I haven't decided how long it will be but it won't be too long :/**

 **I do NOT own the characters or OUAT...ENJOY!**

Chapter 17: Something's NOT Right

"Emma, it's after 10 don't you think you should put her to bed now?" Regina asked leaning on her 3 year old daughter's door frame.

"Relax Gina, we are still playing, go to sleep you have an import meeting in the morning, right?" Emma asked.

"Right, just hurry to bed, I can't sleep without you," Regina sighed and turned away.

It had been three years since Eric's extravagant beach party, Regina had gotten pregnant later that summer, her and Emma now have the perfect three year old princess, Gianni, she was a spitting image of Regina, she had the most prettiest hazel eyes and long brunette locks like her mother, she held Emma's cheek bones though.

Although she was a little Regina, she had Emma's heart. She was sweet and sassy, the better combination of her parents. She was currently sucking Emma into a royal tea party.

"Ok, princess it's time for bed, tomorrow is the last day of daycare right?" Emma said carrying her to her bad.

"Yes, then sum'r!" Gianni cheered.

"Yes then summer, goodnight Princess," Emma said after tucking her in.

"Night night," she yawned.

Emma kissed her head and turned out the light, just when she was about walk out, "Momma?"

Emma stopped, "Yes baby girl?"

"I wan slee wi you," Gianni said softly.

 _I knew that was coming,_ Emma thought, "Come on princess."

Emma walked in her and Regina's room with a meek smile on her face, "We have a guest sleeping with us tonight."

"Ah if it isn't my favorite girl," Regina smiled as Gianni crawled to her from the foot of the bed.

"Mommy, I slee wi you!" She yawned as she snuggled against her mother.

"Ok, let's go to sleep then," Regina smiled, kissed her head and turned off the lamp once Emma got into bed.

* * *

"When will Eric be home?" Henry asked while eating his cereal.

"Uh he said around 5, you excited to see him?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it's been like 5 months since he was home last," the twelve year old stated.

"Yeah I know," Emma said chewing her bacon.

"Ok kiddo, if you want me to take you to school we need to be leaving now, I can't be late for my meeting," Regina said walking into the kitchen in one of her many power suits.

"Looking good, Gina," Emma smirked.

"Hmm, thank you my knight, not looking too bad yourself," Regina smiled and kissed her wife.

"Ew, stop please stop," Henry begged while closing his eyes.

Gianni giggled from her high chair, "Yucky"

 **XXXXX**

"What if she doesn't like me?" Jasmine, Eric's fiancé asked. (Yes, his fiancé and yes, I'm talking about the princess)

"She will, just relax, just compliment her, she's really big on fashion," Eric told her as they pulled up to his house.

"I've done my research on Regina Mills, she's scary," Jasmine said.

Eric pecked her lips, "She's not, we're really close, she'll be cool."

 **XXXXX**

"HIS WHAT?!" Regina yelled to her wife, "I'm not going to like her, I'm determined not to like her, that's my baby, my little boy, oh god, no...wait she's his what?!"

"Fiancé, he proposed about two weeks ago but he was scared to tell you, so I'm telling you, she's staying with us for the summer, please be nice," Emma shrugged.

"Emma!? Why didn't you ask me first?! Ugh I have to change now," Regina groaned.

"No you look fine," Emma said.

"Fine?! I'm meeting the girl my son plans to spend the rest of his life with, I have to look more than fine, now get out," Regina pushed Emma out of the room.

"Regina relax, it'll be fine," Emma sighed.

"Emma don't tell me to relax, you've had two weeks to prepare for this day! He's only 21 Emma, what if he's making a mistake, I'll have to pick up his heart off the ground because you'll be too busy to do it," and with that, Regina slammed their bedroom door in Emma's face.

 **XXXXX**

"Yo, I'm home!" Eric called through the house as he and Jasmine walked through the front door.

"ICKY!" Gianni ran to her brother.

"GIGI!" Eric picked up the little princess and spun her around.

"Icky?" Jasmine giggled in question.

"She doesn't like the Er part of my name, so she came up with Icky...GiGi I want to meet Jaz," he held his sister to Jasmine's eye level.

"Hi, why you here?" she raised her eyebrow just like Regina Mills would.

"Uh well I-"

"She's going to be family soon princess," Eric said butting in.

Gianni didn't say anything, she just snuggled into her brother's neck, "Where's Henry?" Eric asked. Gianni pointed to the backyard, "Come on let's go visit him," he smiled and nodded for Jasmine to follow him.

Henry was outside playing basketball, which he had gotten really good at, "Hey, is that winner of the Youth Writer of the Year award I see playing basketball?" Eric joked.

Henry paused and turned around and smiled, "Eric!" He ran to his brother and hugged him.

"What's up bro? How's middle school treating ya?" He asked.

"Good, who's that? Is that Jasmine?" Henry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes, yes it is," Eric smiled, "Jasmine this is my little brother Henry, he's twelve and the smartest person I know, oh and he's a prince, we have papers to prove it," Eric chuckled and gave his brother a noogie.

"It's nice to meet you Henry," Jasmine smiled.

"You too, you're pretty, how did this idiot pull you?" Henry chuckled.

Eric glared, "Shut up, how are the 'rents?"

"They're...fine I suppose," Henry shrugged.

"Elaborate," Eric demanded.

Henry sighed, "Ok, well Ma's been going to New York like every week 'cause her and uncle J have a new club and mom's all lonely and stuff, and they aren't the same E, it's just not the same, I want to go on a family vacation with all us so we can fix it," he breathed out, he's been wanting to get that off his chest for a long time.

"What? Are you sure things are different?" Eric asked confused.

"YES! For example, Mom looked really nice this morning, like really nice, and Ma just said "Looking good", dude you know Ma would usually take her back upstairs and...do stuff that would make mom late for her meeting, but now it's like they barely notice each other anymore, they don't go out together as much and I don't want them to get a divorce," Henry said looking down.

"Woah bro, we don't use the D word, our family is the best, we'll fix this, let's do the family vacation thing you mentioned, we'll fix this," Eric reassured.

 **XXXXX**

"Ma, this is Jasmine," Eric introduced.

"Emma Swan-Mills, I've heard a lot about you, I hope you've been taking care of him," Emma smirked.

"Well I try to keep him on track, but he's a rock star now so he has his days," Jasmine joked.

"You still touring this summer?" Emma asked.

"No, we're taking a break this summer and focusing on our record deal," Eric stated, "Where's Mom?"

"Right here," Regina stated while walking down their stairs, she had on a purple blazer, a darker purple silk button up and a black lace camisole under it with dark jeans and black ankle boots.

"That's my mom," Eric smirked proudly.

"Hi, I'm Regina Swan-Mills," she smiled and extended her hand.

"Jasmine Ali, very nice to meet you, you have a lovely home and I absolutely adore your shoes," Jasmine smiled back as she shook her hand.

"Hmm, thank you, wish I could say the same about yours dear," Regina shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

Eric's mouth dropped, if Regina didn't like Jasmine, he couldn't marry her, he wouldn't marry her, he loved and respected Regina too much. When he saw the worried look on Jasmine's face, he knew he had to do something, "Uh mom, Jasmine is pre-law, impressive right?" Eric asked as he and Jasmine followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Very, what was your LSAT score dear?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Uh I got a 170," Jasmine said proudly.

"Hmm, I received a 175," Regina smirked, "Eric your 22nd birthday is next week dear, what do you want?"

"Well Hen and I were thinking a family vacation, nowhere far, just to like Miami or something," Eric shrugged.

"Oh, no can do bud, I can't take a vacation anytime soon, I'm booked all summer," Emma said.

"No surprise there," Regina mumbled.

"Well you're going to have to, I've already talked to grandma she thinks it's a good idea," he lied.

"I'll see Eric, I'll see you all in the morning, I'm working the club tonight," Emma kissed Regina's cheek and left out the back door.

"That happen a lot?" Eric asked.

"More than you know," Regina sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"See what I mean?" Henry asked Eric after dinner while he helped him unpack.

"Yes, I do, they're not the same at all, we'll do it your way little bro," Eric smiled.

"Good, I've sent an massive email to our immediate family, including the Nolan's, everybody's in, operation SwanQueen is a go," he pounded his brother's fist.

* * *

 **So...whatcha think? All good things, all good things, right?! Operation SwanQueen is a go!**

 **P.s. I have no idea where I got Gianni from, the name just came to me in my sleep I guess.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Warning upon reading this chapter: Do NOT be alarmed, I have a plan...**

Chapter 18: The Unexpected Battle

"I knew she wouldn't like me," Jasmine said sadly as she laid her head on Eric's chest.

"Babe, that's not true, I'm going to go talk to her," he said while sliding from under her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, something's up," he said before walking down the hall to his parents room, it was empty. _Where the hell is she?...The Vault,_ he shook his head and walked back to his room. "I need you to hold down the house," he said while pulling on his jogging pants.

"Excuse me what? Where are you going?" She asked wide eyed.

"To talk to my mom, look if Gianni or Henry wake up, just tell him to put her back to sleep and that we will be back soon," he said slipping on his shoes.

"What if she's up and he's not? I'm a spoiled only child, I know of nothing about toddlers," she whined.

"You'll be fine, if she wakes up, wake him up, he'll know what to do, I'll be back," he kissed her forehead and ran down the stairs.

 **XXXXX**

"Hiding out huh?" Eric said walking down the vault's stairs.

Regina jumped, "Jesus, you scared me, I'm not hiding, I come here to think."

"Talk to me, please?" he asked.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well for starters, why don't you like Jasmine? I thought you would," he sighed.

"I like her Eric, she's a lovely girl, smart, very smart, beautiful and seems to keep you in line, that's all a mother could ask for, I just can't let her know that I like her, she'll get too comfortable and show her ass," Regina stated.

He chuckled, "Smart mom, real smart, but at least be a little nicer, please?"

"I'll be nicer," she confirmed.

"Good, now what's going on with you and ma?" He asked with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing, we've just...haven't made much time for each other," she stated.

"No sex?" He asked.

"Oh god, no, no sex, it's been exactly one month, 3 days and...17 minutes but who's counting," she shrugged.

"Mom, you are," he chuckled, "Maybe you guys need to make time, stop working as much, you both are at the exit stage of your business plans," he said.

"I am but she's been in New York working her butt off...hopefully," Regina said.

"Hopefully?...you think she's cheating don't you?" He frowned.

"...yes, I don't want to think that, I really don't but she barely touches me and she goes to New York every chance she gets. I don't even feel like me anymore, I use to have authority, I intimidated people, now I feel like I've lost myself because I feel like I've lost her," Regina confessed.

"You haven't, ma wouldn't cheat, not again at least, she's learned her lesson. You do have authority, you're the queen remember?" He chuckled, "Rule dammit."

"Yeah but what's a queen without her knight protecting her? She's my other half Eric, I can't live without her," Regina stated.

"You have to talk to her, you guys have to communicate, you were meant to be together," he reminded her.

* * *

"Ah Miami, my how I've missed you," Jefferson inhaled the Miami air as he walked out to the back of their beach house.

"Yeah, FAMILY VACATION WOOOO!" Henry yelled while running into the water with Fred and Sophie.

Inside the beach house, SaviorQueen was in their room, unpacking, Emma stopped to answer her phone, "Yeah? Uh no...I told you about Miami remember? Yeah, Jefferson is here too, we'll be back in a week...ok, thank you, just fax them...bye."

"Who was that?" Regina asked curiously.

"Ursula, our manager for the NY location," Emma confirmed.

"Hmm, would it kill you like not answer your phone for a day?" Regina asked folding her arms.

"Yes, considering that I have to work from Miami now," Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emma you didn't have to come if you didn't want to, nobody is going to beg you to spend time with your family," Regina raised her voice a little.

Eric heard her from across the hall, "Oh no, please tell me this isn't happening."

"I'm not listening to this," Emma shook her head and walked out the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Regina followed her, "We need to talk about this Emma."

Zelena's and Katherine's heads snapped up from the couch, Cora raised her eyebrow from the outside deck where her and Jefferson were talking.

"What do you want to talk about Regina?" Emma asked while grabbing a beer.

"This, Us, our family," she snatched the beer from her hand, "You're not drinking this."

Emma groaned and walked outside onto the deck and sat next to Jefferson, "Dude I'm not doing this with her today."

"She's clearly upset Ems, just let her talk, you're not obligated to listen," he whispered.

"Come Regina, let's talk," Emma said getting up and walking to the beach.

Regina followed her, when they got far away enough from the others, not knowing that everyone was on the deck trying to be nosy, she spoke again, "You're working too much, you're never home, I'm just requesting that you spend a little bit more time with us."

"You weren't complaining when I bought you those Prada boots last month, I've been working for us, so our kids can be set for life," Emma sighed.

"Excuse me dear but I think you're forgetting who I am, I would've gotten those boots with or without you, don't start feeling yourself Emma," Regina scoffed.

"I am not! Are you jealous of my success? Now that everybody knows who I am, you're mad?" Emma asked.

"Watch yourself Emma, my family made you, please don't make me break you!" Regina yelled. Everyone on the deck gasped. Henry looked towards them as he got out of the water.

"Made me? No Regina, I made me, I went to school and worked my ass off. I presented Jefferson with MY business plan, he just provided the money. We have kids with expensive needs, I want to work to give them those needs, unlike you who hasn't had to work for a damn thing in your life," Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina's eyes widened, "I've worked for everything I have!"

"Right because you have your MOTHER'S company, oh yeah Gina, you really worked hard to born!" Emma said sarcastically.

"No, that's not what I meant, you have to know how to run a company Emma, if it wasn't for me going to school, I wouldn't know how! My parents may have paved the way but they aren't responsible for the path I chose to go down," Regina stated.

"Right, I get it, well unfortunately I want my children to know the value of a dollar," Emma said.

"Your children? They are mine too and I want that for them too! I also want you home more!" Regina yelled.

"You can't control everything Regina, if I want to open up a million more restaurants or clubs, I'm going to do that whether you like it or not," Emma said while walking off.

"Where are you going!?" Regina yelled.

"NEW YORK TO WORK!" Emma yelled back.

"YOU MEAN TO FUCK YOUR SKANK YOU'VE BEEN HIDING IN NEW YORK!?"

Emma stopped, turned around and walked back to Regina, "You think I'm cheating on you?" She asked surprisingly calm.

"Well...I don't know what to think anymore, you don't seem to want me," she looked down.

Emma's eyes widened, "So this is what all of this was about? You thinking I'm cheating? Regina I would never cheat on you, I thought I made that clear! I knew you didn't trust me!" The blonde shook her head and begin to walk back to the house.

"How can I? Everything has been so secretive lately!"

"What's a relationship without trust Regina!?" Emma yelled from the deck.

"NOTHING EMMA!"

"Well, there you have it, that's what we are...NOTHING!" Emma stormed past everybody and into the house and to their room and slammed the door.

Henry looked at Eric with tears in his eyes, "This isn't what was suppose to happen."

"I know little bro, we're going to fix it I promise," Eric said.

"No, it can't be fixed, they hate each other!" He yelled and ran into the house.

 **XXXXX**

Emma, Jefferson and Frederick were on the deck later that night, smoking cigars and talking. Zelena and Cora were making cookies with Sophia, "Where's Henry?" Regina asked from the couch, "He would love to make cookies with you guys."

"Go find out," Zelena shrugged.

Regina got up from the couch and went upstairs to the kids room, he wasn't there, he wasn't in the water with Eric, Jasmine, Roland and Grace...he was gone. She ran back down the stairs, "He's gone," she announced.

"WHAT?!"

"HE'S GONE! HENRY'S GONE!" She panicked.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The worst is over guys, I promise, that argument was necessary. By the way, if you want another chapter by tonight, review, review, REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I love you all! Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Still Care

"Maybe he's at the club," Jefferson joked, trying to bring the tension down in room.

"NO YOU IDIOT! HE'S GONE! HE'S LOST IN MIAMI! MY BABY IS GONE!" Regina cried in Katherine's arms.

"We'll find him mom, he has his phone, he's just not picking up," Eric stated.

"Maybe if your family wasn't such a mess, he wouldn't have ran away," Roland mumble.

"Ro, if you don't want me to punch you in the throat, shut up," Eric warned.

Emma stood up from the couch, "I'm going to find my son," she stated while grabbing the keys to the Jeep she rented.

"I'm coming with you," Eric said.

"Me too," Regina added.

"Count me in too," Jefferson said.

"We'll take the other Jeep," Katherine stated.

 **XXXXX**

Henry was at the skate park for teens, eating a huge slice of pizza, he was trying to think of a way to get his parents back to the way they were. He had never seen his mother's argue, they didn't argue, they always seemed to know what the other one was thinking, they shared souls in his eyes. They were perfect for each other, he couldn't figure out why they hated each other now. It wasn't until he tasted his tears in his mouth that he realized he was crying, he wiped his eyes and decided on what he was going to do to help them.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was in the back seat with her head on Jefferson's shoulder, crying, "We pushed him away, he's lost because of us."

"Sis he was upset, I'm sure he's fine, he's smart," Jefferson reassured.

"Eric...did Henry have on his lime green Nikes?" Emma asked as she slowed down a little bit.

"Yeah, I think so, why?" Eric asked looking around.

"I found him!" She smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the skate park.

Regina hopped out the car and walked over to him, "Henry...What the hell is wrong with you? You scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed as she hugged him close.

"I'm sorry mom," he mumbled.

"Why did you leave?" She asked wiping her tears.

"I couldn't stand to see you guys fight, you hate each other now," He said.

"No my prince, we don't, we love each other very much, we just...aren't seeing eye to eye right now," Regina promised.

"So you're not getting divorced?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"Divorced? What's that?" Emma smirked.

"Mom!" He leaped into her arms.

"Hello Prince Henry, happy I found you, your mother was worried sick but you know me, I'm strong, I knew you were ok," Emma winked.

"Because you're awesome!" He said as they did their handshake.

Regina was a little jealous, Emma was barely home but she's still more awesome than her?

"Let's go back to the beach house buddy," she smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"You're not sleeping in here?" Regina asked later that night.

"No, I think I'll sleep downstairs," Emma said.

"Oh, well goodnight," Regina sighed.

"Night," Emma mumbled and left out.

 **XXXXX**

Eric was kissing on Jasmine's neck, "You taste good," he smirked.

"Mmm, well maybe if we weren't surrounded by your family I'd let you taste something else," she chuckled.

"Come on, we can be quiet," He mumbled against her neck.

There was a knock at the door, "Jasmine, it's Regina, I'd like to speak with you."

Jasmine jumped up, "Uh ok, hold on."

"See, I told you she liked you," he grinned.

"Shut up," she playfully smacked him and walked out.

 **XXXXX**

"So I couldn't sleep, I hope you don't mind talking to me," Regina stated as they walked on the beach in the cool night air.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Swan-Mills, I'm sorry for whatever vibe I gave the other day, I was nervous, I really just wanted you to like me," Jasmine said nervously, truth be told, she was extremely scared and intimidated by the brunette.

"You didn't do anything dear, I was simply giving you a hard time, Eric and I are very close," Regina confirmed.

"Yeah I know, he speaks very highly of you, so much respect for you, I want to ask you a question..." She trailed off.

"What is it dear?" Regina asked.

"What's it like being married? Like I want to marry Eric but I want to know that I'm being a good wife," Jasmine stated.

"Being married is, tiring," Regina chuckled, "but it's worth it. You have somebody to be with all the time, someone to talk to, someone to have sex with whenever you want, someone to share your problems with, it's actually a great experience if it's with the right person. Regardless of what you saw today, I love being married, especially to Emma," Regina stated.

"Why?" The younger brunette asked.

"Well, she's my best friend, we laugh at the same jokes, cry at the same parts in movies, we get mad about similar things, I'm dramatic and she's not, we complete each other," Regina smiled a little.

"That's how I feel about Eric, he's my best friend...I only have one concern," Jasmine admitted.

"What's that? Is everything ok?" Regina asked.

"Yeah it's just he has this temper..." Jasmine said.

"Oh, yeah he got that from Emma, he's harmless, when he was younger, we taught him how to control it, how to stop himself, Elsa, his birth mother, made him very angry, he was such a angry kid, but now he's much much calmer," Regina confirmed.

"Yeah I know, it's just...do you sometimes get scared?"

"Of Emma?"

"Yes."

"No, she's not crazy, and neither is Eric, if you're scared of him, just tell him that you won't tolerate him putting his hands on you, period. It'll scare him into thinking he'll lose you, I know from experience," Regina looked down.

"With Emma?"

"No, no, my ex, she's dead now," Regina sighed.

"Oh Maleficent?"

"You know about her?"

"Yeah, he told me," Jasmine said looking at the water.

"Wow, he must really trust you," Regina said surprised.

"I wouldn't tell a soul, I love him, he's so great, when my dad died..." Jasmine teared up, "He was there, he was there through it all, you know why he didn't graduate last month and has to graduate in December?"

"Because that idiot failed a history class," Regina rolled her eyes.

"He didn't fail it, he dropped it so he could be with me more, I was in a deep depression, he kept missing class because of me, so he just dropped it and stayed with me, and held me while I cried," She sniffled.

"Well that was very sweet of him, that's an act of love...Emma was there when I lost my father too, see what I mean though, you're never alone," Regina said.

"Yeah, you guys are the most beautiful couple, I think you guys need to talk, not yell or scream but talk," Jasmine said.

"You're right, that's why we left Gianni at home with her grandfather so we could talk and have more privacy but he haven't had much of that," Regina said, she wrapped her arm around Jasmine's shoulder, "Your shoes were adorable by the way."

* * *

The next morning was a bright one, it was 93 degrees and sunny. Emma, Jeff, Eric, Roland, Fred and Henry was playing football on the beach. Cora, Regina, Zelena, Katherine, Jasmine and Grace were on the deck watching and cheering.

"Go Long Hen!" Emma yelled, Henry ran with his arm extended, Emma threw the ball.

Frederick intercepted it, and ran the opposite way, "Touchdown!" He started to dance.

"Dude," Eric pushed his younger brother.

Roland laughed, "Dufus."

Henry glared at them both, "Let's just start it back up."

They got back in position, Emma was quarterbacking again, she was about to run the ball until Jefferson tackled her, "AAHH MY ANKLE!" She yelled in pain.

Regina sprung up and ran full force over to Emma, "Oh my baby, are you ok?" She asked kissing all over Emma's face.

"Yeah *kiss* Gina I'm *kiss* fine *kiss*" Emma breathed out, "I think I sprained my ankle."

"Since when does Regina run?" Zelena asked her mother.

"I have no idea dear, I didn't know she could move that fast," Cora chuckled.

"You should've seen her in PE trying to climb a rope," Katherine laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Regina yelled from the sand, she stood up and smacked Jefferson before punching him a couple of times, "You hurt her! You imbecile!"

"Ow, Gina, geez, I'm sorry!" He said flinching and ducking.

"Help her inside, now!" Regina snapped.

 **XXXXX**

"My poor baby, are you ok?" Regina asked as she put ice on her wife's ankle.

"Yeah babe, I'm fine," Emma huffed, "Just in a little pain...Gina, I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have said those things."

"No, I'm sorry, I was out of line, it's just I miss you so much, I want you home, all the time, I miss your smell, your touch, your laugh, I just want you," Regina whined.

"I know, that's why I asked Jefferson to work out of New York while I hold down The Black Swan in Chicago," Emma stated.

"You did what?" Regina asked.

"You heard me woman, I'll be home more, plus I miss fixing cars so I'd get to be at the shop more, now get over here and kiss me, we never argue, let's not do it again," Emma smirked.

Regina just nodded and kissed her, "Mmm you taste good."

"I know, stop talking, just kiss," Emma demanded before pulling her wife into a deeper kiss.

"I'm going to get us back to us, ok?" Regina said pulling away.

"Ok, you're still talking and I don't know why," Emma said trying to kiss her again.

Regina pressed her finger against her wife's lips, "Wait, I'm serious, I was just jealous of that woman you and Jefferson are always with but I do trust you, very much actually and I want to show you that."

"Then show me," Emma sighed.

"I will," Regina smiled into another kiss with Emma, she pulled away again, "But not like this, rest, ice your ankle, I'll be back later to check on you," she smirked and swayed out of the room.

Emma groaned, "Stupid ankle," she pouted.

 **Did you guys like it? Please review! Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **I'm happy that you're all happy that this story is back!**

Chapter 20: Bet My Life

Everyone was in the living area of their rented beach house, Katherine and Zelena were currently clowning the way Regina reacted when Emma got hurt.

"I thought you were going to have a heart attack," Zelena was now crying from laughter.

"I'm sorry that I was worried about my wife, keep laughing, hopefully you'll choke on your spit," Regina dead panned.

Roland was talking to Jasmine lowly, "You know I'm going to be a heart surgeon right?"

"Yes, that's very cool," Jasmine grinned.

"Yeah, maybe you should dump Eric and marry me, I have a real career path," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you for the offer though," she smiled meekly.

Eric walked behind the couch they were sitting on, "Ro stop trying steal my girl."

"I'm not trying to steal her, I'm just enlightening her on the career path I have and how being a professional rock star isn't a real job," Roland stood and looked at his cousin.

"How come it's not? I'm about to get signed to a record label and be rich, maybe I'll help you pay for med school," Eric chuckled.

"No need, MY grandfather already took care of it, what's your doing? Probably still trying to fix cars for the rest of his life," he scoffed.

Eric punched him the face, "You're a piece of shit Ro!" He yelled as Emma held him back.

"Eric calm down," Emma said.

"No Emma, let him go, you want to fight? Let's go!" Roland yelled.

"Both of you stop it this instant," Cora demanded.

Roland ignored his grandmother and launched at Eric and punched him in the jaw, "Come on pretty boy hit me back!"

"You punch like a bitch!" Eric punched him twice and kneed him in the stomach.

"There's that temper," Jasmine whispered to Regina who simply shook her head with a sigh.

"Guys come on stop," Jefferson tried to pull Roland off of Eric.

"He's just mad because he's not a real Mills," Roland stated as he stood up.

"You're just mad that your father's a faggot, maybe you should borrow his tights!" Eric yelled.

"That's it!" Roland picked Eric up and slammed him against the wall.

"Stop it!" Jasmine screamed worriedly as she tried to make him let Eric go.

"Don't touch me!" He pushed Jasmine down to the floor.

"Roland!" Zelena yelled.

He let Eric go, only to be pushed against the wall himself with Eric's forearm against his neck, "Don't ever touch her again, I'll kill you if you do, got that?"

"You're all talk, bitch!" Roland choked out, trying to push him off of him.

Regina pulled Eric back, "That's enough," she said softly, she didn't want to watch her nephew die.

Roland was trying to catch his breath, "Your son is reckless Emma," Zelena said trying smooth Roland.

"And yours is disrespectful, so what's your point," Emma questioned.

"Oh no, we don't need you two starting," Cora said.

"Agreed," Regina stated, "Roland you need to learn how not to put your hands on a woman or my son."

"And you need to learn how to keep your wife happy," he mumbled.

"Excuse me what?" Regina stepped closer with a death stare.

"Watch your mouth Roland, I'm warning you, seriously," Eric was furious, he was turning red, "I didn't say anything about your mom so don't disrespect mine."

"You don't have to say anything about my mom, she's the best, yours is a bitch," Roland challenged. Regina gasped.

"Roland!" Zelena yelled.

"It's cool aunt Z, I don't think he meant to say that, no if he wants to keep his life," Eric warned.

"Eric nobody is scared of you, I'll say what I want, respect your elders," Roland chuckled.

"Elders? You're only two years older than me you cunt, and respect yours, meaning my mom, don't call her out of her name again," Eric stepped closer, Emma was trying to restrain him.

"Regina Mills is a bi-" Eric broke out of Emma's grip, picked him up and slammed him on his head, more so his neck and shoulder.

"Bitch," Eric stated before walking away.

Zelena hovered over her son who was groaning in pain and seeing stars. The neck was surely going to need medical attention.

 **XXXXX**

"I'm sorry auntie Z, I really am but he disrespected my mom," Eric said when Zelena came into his room an hour later.

"I'm not mad at you, he has been acting like an ass for a very long time, I just came to see if you were ok, I know how you feel about Regina," Zelena stated.

"I'm fine, he hurt her feelings though," he sighed.

"I know, I just talked to her, is Jasmine ok? I'm so sorry for him for pushing her, he's having a very long talk with your grandmother right now, we finally popped his shoulder back in place, thank god for Katherine," Zelena said.

"Oh great," he said sarcastically," But She's fine, she's taking a shower, thanks for asking, I appreciate you coming in here," he smiled.

"We're family, no matter what," she said.

* * *

"What are you doing out here?" Regina hugged Emma from behind.

Emma raised her arm for the brunette to come under and wrapped her arm around her, "Thinking. You good?"

"I'm good, I want to do something with you," Regina smiled.

"Ooohhh like what?" Emma smirked.

"What's the one thing you've been trying to get me to do since we met and I've refused every time you asked?" Regina smirked back.

"Ride on my motorcycle," Emma confirmed.

"Right, so to prove to you that I trust you, I'm willing to finally take a ride on that death trap," she said.

"Really?"

"Yup, I bet my life, it's in your hands," Regina smiled.

"Cool, let's go, Jefferson bought his," Emma said.

"It's like 2 am Emma," the brunette giggled.

"Which is perfect, come on," Emma picked Regina up and carried her back to the house.

 **XXXXX**

Regina's eyes were closed tight as her and Emma zoomed through the city, "Open your eyes, it'll be more fun."

"Nope, I don't want to see," Regina said holding onto Emma tighter.

Emma jerked and Regina's eyes snapped open with panic, "Now that they're open, keep them that way," she chuckled.

Regina obliged and sighed, this wasn't so bad, she grinned as she watching the city lights flash by.

"Want to go in the jacuzzi when we get back?" Emma asked as she stopped at a red light.

Regina nodded, "I can't believe Eric is officially 22."

"Me either, he's going to love his gift we got him," Emma smiled.

"He better, I paid too much for it," Regina scoffed.

"You or we?" Emma chuckled.

"We, us, me and you, you and I," Regina laughed, "It's all the same thing."

* * *

Emma sighed with relief when she slid into the jacuzzi with her swim top and trunks, Regina was still getting changed.

Regina cleared her throat, Emma turned around and gulped, her very naked wife was smirking at her.

"You do realize you're naked right? What if someone see's us?" Emma asked as Regina slid on lap in the warm water.

"Then they see us, plus you're very happy to see me so don't complain," she whispered against Emma's lips.

"I love you Gina," Emma smiled.

"I love you too," Regina smiled and kissed her wife.

Emma groaned as her wife grinded on her lap, "I need you so bad."

"What do you think the purposes of me naked was?" She smirked, reached for Emma's trunk strings and untied them before pulling the erect penis out, she gasped a little, "Did you grow?"

Emma laughed, "It's possible but I doubt it, it's just been too long."

"Well let's change that," Regina rose up a little before sliding down slowly on her wife's dick, "Oh god," she moaned softly as she felt Emma enter her.

Emma pulled her down further, her dick was pulsating inside of the brunette, it had been too long, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out. She groaned as Regina began rocking on her dick, her wife was so sexy she barely could control herself.

Regina moaned in Emma's ear when she pulled her closer, they were basically hugging as Regina rode her. She knew the blonde was close to ejaculating, she could tell by how tense she was, Regina was close herself.

The sound of the water splashing and Regina's moans in her ear as she came nearly made Emma melt. It all felt so good, so warm, so needed. Emma whined as she felt Regina slide off her, she needed to cum, why was Regina torturing her?

"Let's go upstairs," Regina whispered in her ear softly before biting her earlobe and sucking on in gently.

"Yes my queen," Emma moaned.

Regina smirked proudly before getting out of the water.

 **XXXXX**

Regina was now kissing down Emma's body, she kissed the tip of her dick before swallowing in her mouth, Emma yelped out in pleasure. The view of Regina sucking her dick was one of the most beautiful sites in the world, Emma didn't even want her to suck it anymore she wanted to fuck her wife's brains out. It was nearing 4 am anyway, might as well fuck as the sun rises.

Regina licked up the the long shaft before sucking the tip hard knowing what it did to the blonde, she could taste the pre-cum on her tongue, she deep throated Emma again and sucked faster, it wasn't long before the blonde released herself into her wife's mouth.

"You are a blessing, you know that?" Emma smiled.

"No, I didn't know," Regina smirked.

"Well you are and you're nasty," Emma smirked as she rolled on top of her wife.

"Am I really? Well one of us has to be," she joked.

Emma guided her dick inside of Regina, "Mmm Mrs. Swan-Mills, you're so wet."

"Shut up and fuck me Swan," Regina barked.

Emma didn't say another word, she just leaned down and took Regina's nipple in her mouth as she stroked deep into her core.

Regina couldn't suppress the moan that rang through the whole house, Emma was so big and knew exactly what she liked.

"Don't stop," the brunette moaned as she scratched Emma back.

Emma slid out slowly, lifted her wife's legs up and shut them and dove back into her, her pussy now suffocating her dick, "Oh god Gina," Emma groaned, "You're so tight."

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's neck and came for the second time that night, she screamed when Emma slipped deeper into her, "Yes baby! Fuck me!"

Emma got the hint and began to jackhammer her wife's pussy, "Oh god I'm gonna cum," Emma groaned.

"Cum for me then my knight," Regina moaned. She came herself when she felt Emma stiffen inside of her and released her seeds deep inside her wife.

 **XXXXX**

Somehow everyone managed to sleep through SwanQueen's make up sex, everybody except for one...

Eric Swan-Mills laid in bed restless, he had to bring in his birthday by listening to his parents fuck across the hall, the Beats headphones on his ear couldn't help the images he made up his head, he shook with disgust and sighed as the sun began to rise.

 **XXXXX**

Regina's head was on Emma's chest, their legs were intertwined and their heads were turned towards the glass balcony door in their room, the watched sun come up together.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned as she played in her wife's hair.

"I love you, I know I don't announce it all the time but I'm really happy that you love me too," Regina chuckled, "I'm not that easy to love."

"That's not true, you're the easiest person to love, you're so original you know that, nobody compares to you Gina," Emma kissed her head.

"I thought I lost you...again," Regina sighed as tears appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," Emma looked her in the eyes and wiped her fallen tears, "I'm not going anywhere, you'll never lose me, I'm in love with you, I just got caught up in the dream."

"Yeah you did," Regina chuckled, "The past is the past now, let's just move forward."

"Operation Moving Forward is a go," Emma chuckled and kissed her wife.

 **SwanQueen is back in full effect! Eric and Roland officially hate each other. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **This is the only story that I'm not blocking on! Ugh the frustration, I'll try to update tonight.**

Chapter 21

"Mom...mom...mom wake up," Henry said shaking Regina a little.

"Hmm?" She squinted.

"Wake up, it's like 1 pm," he said, "Eric, Jasmine and Grace left."

She yawned, "Why? Where's Emma?" She asked looking around.

"She's in the bathroom," he shrugged, "They went out to celebrate Eric's birthday though, he said I couldn't go."

"Oh, well I was planning on going shopping today with Kat and Sophie, you can come if you want," she said.

"No it's cool, I'll just chill here I guess," he said dropping his head and leaving out.

Emma walked back in the room, "What's wrong with him?"

"Eric told him he couldn't come with him, he went sky diving, remember?" Regina sat up with the sheets wrapped around her.

"Yeah, we should spend the day with Henry, make him feel better," Emma said.

"Yeah yeah, too bad I thought of it first," Regina rolled her eyes.

 **XXXXX**

"You have a girlfriend?" Regina raised her eyebrow.

"Something like that," Henry smirked.

"Oh no, you aren't allowed to have girlfriends," Regina said.

"Gina, he's about to be 13, he can have a girlfriend," Emma scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I don't think you heard me, he will NOT have girlfriends, he's my baby," Regina pulled Henry closer to her.

"Mom, let me grow up," he chuckled.

"Never," she kissed his forehead.

"Let's go jet skiing," Emma smirked looking out at the water.

"Awesome," Henry smiles.

"Ugh no," Regina whined, "I want to go shopping." Emma glared at her, Regina sighed, "I mean...jet skiing will be fun."

 **XXXXX**

"E you nearly shit yourself," Grace laughed.

"No I didn't G, you're being dramatic, babe tell her she's being dramatic," Eric scoffed.

"Well..." Jasmine trailed off.

"Oh my god! I was not scared!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"You were but it's ok, I still love you," Jasmine kissed his cheek.

"E...are you and Roland going to make up? Family events are going to be weird if you don't," Grace said.

"I don't care, they'll just have to be weird, I'm not apologizing to him," Eric stated.

"You dislocated his shoulder E," grace sighed.

"So G, he pushed down my fiancé and disrespected my mom, he's dead to me," Eric confirmed.

* * *

Later that evening Emma, Regina, Eric and Jasmine went to dinner at Joe's Stone Crab, a restaurant on the beach in Miami.

"Where's my gift?" Eric smirked at Emma.

"At home, you'll have to wait," Regina shrugged.

"What? You can't be serious," He drowned.

Emma smirked and pulled out a small box, "Here."

He took the box and opened it, "Keys?"

"Take a closer look at the keys," Regina said.

He looked at the keys, the tags and the emblem, "YOU GUYS GOT ME A FERRARI!?"

Everybody in the restaurant snapped their heads towards the Swan-Mills.

"Uh yes..." Emma said a little lower.

"That's what you wanted right?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it's my favorite car! Oh man, thank you guys, like seriously," he beamed.

"Happy Birthday," Regina kissed his cheek before walking over to the bar.

"Nice earrings, what are they? Tiffany?" Some guy named Billy asked as he walked over to the bar where Regina was leaning.

"Cartier," Regina confirmed without looking his way.

He glanced at her left ring finger, "Nice ring, Cartier?"

"Tiffany," she stated as the bartender gave her, her drink, she turned to walk back to their table.

He cuffed her ass, "Nice ass-"

Regina whipped back around and tossed the drink all over him.

Emma walked over to them, "Is there a problem?"

"This pervert just grabbed my ass," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I did, so what? What are going to do about it?" He scoffed, stepping in Emma's face.

Emma smirked and punched him in the face.

Regina looked at Jasmine, "That's where he gets it from," she confirmed.

"Let's go," Emma said fuming.

 **XXXXX**

"Emma I'm fine," Regina said as they all walked along the beach.

"I don't care! I should go back there and kill him, who the hell does he think he is?!" Emma kicked some sand.

"Ma calm do-...hello?" He answered his phone.

 _"Happy Birthday," Elsa said sweetly._

"Oh, uh thanks," He said.

 _"How are you? What are you doing for your birthday? Oh and thank you for the money you've sent me. " She said._

"It's really no big deal. I'm great, we're in Miami right now. Mom got me these really nice pair of Louboutin loafers, and then both of them bought me a ferrari," he smiled.

 _"Since when does Emma Swan know anything about shoes that aren't made by Nike or Jordan?" Elsa chuckled._

"Oh no, not Ma, I was talking about Regina," he corrected.

 _"...you call Regina mom?" Elsa asked with hurt deep in her voice._

"Uh yeah...we've become really close," he confirmed, he didn't want to really hurt Elsa's feelings.

 _"I see...well uh I have to go, have a good birthday Eric," she hung up before he could respond._

"Who was that?" Jasmine asked.

"My mother," he said.

"What the hell does she want? She hasn't called you in like 4 years!" Regina frowned.

"I know mom, she just wanted to tell me happy birthday," He said.

"Mmhm...she's full of shit," Regina mumbled.

 **XXXXX**

"Movie night?" Regina asked Eric and Henry who were watching Transformers in the family room.

"Yeah, me and Henry didn't get to spend much time together today so.." Eric said.

"Mind if I join?" Regina asked.

"No, come on mom," Henry smiled.

Emma, Jefferson, Frederick and Kat came through the back door, "Oohhh Transformers, I want to watch," Jefferson smiled and sat next to Regina.

Emma sat on the floor and leaned back between Regina's legs who were on the couch. Katherine and Frederick snuggled up on the other couch. They were about to have an old school family movie night.

Roland sat on the stairs, he sighed, he was jealous of the Swan-Mills no doubt, his cousins had everything he didn't, they were spoiled brats in his eyes. Zelena was always too busy crying over Robin to pay him any attention.

"Want to watch with us?" Jasmine asked as she came from upstairs.

"Oh uh no, I can see from here," Roland said, "I'm sorry for pushing you, by the way."

"All is forgotten and forgiven, we're family now, come watch the movie with us," she smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," he stood and followed her into the family room.

Eric scoffed when he saw him, Jasmine laid next to him on the floor and Roland sat on the couch next to Fred and Kat.

"Let it go," she whispered to Eric before kissing his cheek.

He simply nodded and enjoyed the last few hours of his birthday.

 **Is Elsa trying to come back in Eric's life? Please review.**


	22. Chapter 23

**I do NOT own the character or OUAT.**

 **Thank you to all of my fans, your support is everything.**

 **Sooo, I see I have to repeat myself again...IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT I WRITE THEN DO NOT READ!**

 **That's all Thanks :)**

Chapter 23

I think it was safe to say that Regina Mills had never been so mad in her life, she simply shook her head and walked out. Jasmine glared at Eric, "Seriously?!"

"Babe-"

"Just come on," she said before leaving out.

Emma looked at Henry, "She didn't say anything..."

"She always says something...I'm scared," he admitted.

"Me too," she took off her condom and looked at him, "You think you got the gist?"

"Yes, I'm not having sex for a while though, it's weird," he said.

"Good, perfect, keep it that way," Emma said.

 **XXXXX**

"Gina?" Emma looked around their room, she saw Regina's closet light on, she walked inside it, "I'm sorry I-"

"Don't apologize," she said while throwing her lingerie in a box.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Me and Victoria are parting ways, I'm not going to need any of these considering that you and I won't be having sex for a very long time," Regina shrugged.

"What? Babe come on, it was your idea-"

Regina gasped, "How dare you turn this on me? I wanted you talk to him! No show him porn! He's 12 Emma! You are so immature!"

"You married me," Emma sighed.

"I know that! You went about it the wrong way, I just can't it out of my head," Regina said.

"Regina I'm sorry, I'm an idiot," Emma said.

"Finally something we can agree on," Regina stated while closing up the box.

"Gina please don't take sex away, we just started back!" Emma whined.

"I don't care Emma, go have sex with Carmen Electra," she rolled her eyes.

"Baby I don't want her, I want you, I fucked up, I've learned my lesson," Emma said.

"No you haven't, you need to grow up! I'm going to help you by burning your magazines," Regina said.

"WHAT!?"

 **XXXXX**

"Say goodbye," Regina smirked.

Emma, Eric and Henry sadly waved goodbye to magazines that were now in the fireplace.

"Now that that's over, what do you guys want for dinner?" She smiled.

* * *

It's now a week later, Regina and Katherine had just came in from shopping, "Hey R, can I borrow your purple Gucci pumps?"

"Yeah sure, I have to find them though," she chuckled and walked up the stairs, "I must warn you before you go in here, Emma is sleeping, now that she runs the club, she sleeps during the day so she can work all night and she hates to be waken up, so be quiet. Also, I took sex from her and she's a little..."

"Agitated? Irritated? On the edge?" Kat suggested.

"Precisely, ok let's go in," Regina said before opening the door.

Emma was on her side of the bed knocked out, she looked so peaceful, "Awww she's so cute," Kat whispered.

"I know right?" Regina smiled, she tripped over a pair of Emma's shoes.

Kat chuckled, "If you would've fell, I would have pissed on myself."

"She needs to clean up her shit," Regina hissed while opening her closet, "you'll have to help me find them, I have no clue where they are."

Kat accidentally knocked down a few of Regina's shoe boxes, causing Emma to stir, "Kat! If she wakes up, I'm blaming it on you so she won't kill me!"

"I'm sorry, stop being so scared, she's harmless," Kat scoffed.

Regina raised her eyebrow, "I'm sorry, are we talking about the same person?"

"Yeah yeah, Has Elsa called Eric again?" Kat asked lowly.

"Yes, she keeps calling, I told him to block her, I'm not letting her back into my son's life," Regina said causing Kat to shake her head, "What?"

"Nothing," she lied.

"No tell me, I want to know what you have to say," Regina crossed her arms.

"You're just still selfish Regina, that's all," Kat shrugged.

"Still? Explain," Regina demanded.

Kat stood and faced her best friend, "Regina you're spoiled and selfish, always have been, when something doesn't go your way you throw a fit until it does. For example, when Emma needed you most, you were so caught up in work and your feelings that ignored what she was feeling, you threw her out the house and acted like your feelings were the only ones that matter. Poor Emma is always the victim of your selfishness, her and Jefferson are expanding their brand and you can't even be happy for her, you just have to ruin it by making her stay here in Chicago all because you 'hate sleeping alone', you know Emma will do anything and everything you ask of her, why can't you trust her? She fucked up once, let it go. Let that woman see her son! If he's not in danger then what's the harm? And for heaven's sake, let Henry go down state to the enter in the young writers competition, he's amazing, he'll be fine, let him explore new things!"

Regina wiped a fallen tear, "Well I'm sorry that I'm such a bad wife and mother in your opinion."

"Reggie I didn't say that and you know it, you're an amazing mother and wife, you just have to learn to trust in your family members," Kat sighed.

Regina nodded and handed her the box with the shoes, "Here, thanks...for that."

"That's what I'm here for, let's go eat, I'm starving," Kat said while walking out of the closet.

"Yeah, me t-" Regina tripped over a box of shoes and fell with a thud, Kat laughed harder than she ever had.

Emma groaned and sat up, "Regina what the hell?! I told you not to wake me up."

"I know baby, I'm sorry, I was looking for some shoes," Regina said as Kat helped her up.

"Ugh no, you were just being inconsiderate," Emma said before storming into their connected bathroom.

"Emma I said I was sorry," Regina sighed.

"Shut up and go away," Emma said.

Regina frowned, and left out of the room without saying another word, with Kat following.

Emma walked back to bed after urinating, her phone buzzed, she sighed and looked at it, it was a text from Kat:

 _ **You're an asshole, it was an accident don't take your blue balls out on her.**_

 **Whatever Kat.**

Emma sighed after replying back to Kat and tried to go back to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

"Yeah, I graduate in December," Eric said into his phone.

 _"Great, do you think you could get me a ticket to your graduation?" Elsa asked hopefully._

"Yeah, I don't see why not, you sure you want to come?" He asked.

 _"Yes I'm sure, I can't wait to see you, it's been so long," She sighed._

"Well that's your fault, not mine," he scoffed.

 _"I know Eric, look I'll see you in December and you tell Regina that I said if she has something to say about it, that she can address me directly," Elsa said before hanging up._

"Oh god, this isn't going to end well," he said to himself.

 **XXXXX**

"She said that?" Regina chuckled.

Eric nodded, "I wasn't going to tell you at first but I didn't want it to be a surprise when you saw her at my graduation."

"Well December should definitely be interesting," Regina rolled her eyes.

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please continue to review.**


	23. Chapter 24

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Please enjoy! :)**

Chapter 24

"Yes! OH MY GOD YES!" Felix yelled.

"Victory is so sweet," Eric smirked as he kissed his check for $500,000.

"Man this signing bonus will help a lot, I can finally get my mom a new car," Felix said.

"Yeah she'd like that," Eric said feeling guilty, "Dude do you think I should give some of this to my mom?"

"Elsa?" He asked.

"Yeah," Eric nodded.

"Throw her a stack bro, just do it, she did give birth to you," Felix confirmed.

"Yeah, you're right," Eric sighed.

 **XXXXX**

"Have you been stressed lately?" Dr. Whale asked Regina.

"Yes," she said looking at her ultrasound.

"Hmm, well you are indeed pregnant but the fetus is very small for you to be about 6 weeks along," he sighed.

"6 weeks?! No, that's not possible, Emma and I haven't really been...oh well there's was that one time-"

"That's all it takes," he smiled, "Honestly though Regina, try to not to stress, we need this to be another healthy pregnancy," he said.

"I'll try," she sighed and walked to the waiting room where her sister was.

"So...?"

"I'm pregnant," Regina confirmed.

 **XXXXX**

"Don't stress, when are you going to tell Emma?" Zelena asked as she pulled up to her sister's house.

"As soon as I see her, she was at the shop earlier but I don't know if she's still there," Regina said.

"Gina...am I seeing things or is that Robin in that car?" Zelena asked.

"That is him, but he didn't drive, who would he be at my house with and why?" Regina asked while getting out of the car.

Regina and Zelena ignored the fact that Robin was staring at them and walked through the front door. Regina could feel her stress level rising as she walked through her front door and saw her son writing Elsa a check. She walked over to him and snatched the check before the ink could even dry.

"Why are you giving her money?" Regina glared at the blonde.

"We got our signing bonus today, she needs the money," he confirmed.

"Oh my god, you got the deal?!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah," he hugged back, "It's only a couple thousand mom, it won't hurt me."

"Exactly Regina, you have enough money, he's my son, he can give you money if he's wants," Elsa stood up and tried to take the check from Regina.

"Elsa please, you weren't even thinking about him until he started getting money," Regina scoffed and opened the front door, "Just get out."

Emma came down the stairs, "What's going on?"

"I didn't know you were here," Regina said.

"Got here like 30 minutes ago, I just got out the shower, Elsa what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I came to get some money from my son," she said.

"Why? Eric just got his check and you're already smooching off of him? No, not going to happen, get out," Emma pointed to the door.

Elsa let out a frustrated groan and walked outside to find Zelena and Robin arguing, the others followed her out.

"No Robin, you are a fucking low life, I don't care if you want to see him! He doesn't need you or want to see you!" Zelena yelled.

"You're being dramatic as always, I don't understand why you won't just give me his number," Robin scoffed.

"Robin let's go," Elsa said walking towards her car.

Emma and Regina heads whipped towards each other as the both raised their eyebrows, "All this time?" Emma asked.

"What? No, do you think...?" Regina eyes went wide.

"Yes I do," Emma confirmed.

Had Robin been cheating on Zelena with Elsa this whole time? Regina and Emma hadn't notice that Zelena and Elsa had started arguing until Zelena had slapped Elsa.

 _Don't stress, don't stress,_ Regina reminded herself. When Emma and Robin started arguing, Regina couldn't help but feel stressed out at this point, "Elsa why don't you just go and take that douche with you!" She yelled.

"Don't start with me Regina, I already owe you an ass whooping," Elsa stated, "I've been trying to be nice."

"I don't need any favors bitch, say what you have to say," Regina challenged.

"You can't keep Eric away from me Regina, he's my son!" Elsa yelled.

"He's not! HE'S MY SON!" Regina screamed. (Peep the parallel o.O)

Elsa took as step back, Eric was now standing in the doorway, Zelena, Emma and Robin looked at Regina.

"You're not his mother Elsa, I am," she continued, "Who bought him his first drum kit? Emma. Who bought him his first car? Me and Emma. Who took him to the doctor when he was sick? Me. Who did he come home smiling to when he got his first report card with A's and B's? Me! When you refused to come to his high school graduation who did he cry to? ME! It was all me! Not you! He left his own graduation party because he wasn't happy, how could he be? The one person who he wanted to make proud just dropped him off here and never looked back, Emma stepped up and took care of him but when there were times when he need a mother, I was there, not you. So now that he has his own money and doesn't need us as much, you think you're going to barge in and take it? No. He worked hard for his money so you will have to work for yours! I won't let you make a fool out of him!" Regina wiped a tear that had fallen, she loved her son and she was going to protect him no matter what.

Elsa was speechless, she looked at Eric, "You cried?"

He nodded, "Well yeah...all you've ever done was tell me that I needed to do better but you never taught me how or helped me do better, but mom did, so when I graduated high school I wanted you there so you could see that I was going to make something of myself, and here I am."

Elsa shook her head and sighed, "Eric I'm sorry-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear it. You've let me down a lot but I was still willing to help you out, I don't hold grudges against people because you never know who you are going to need in life. You have to make the best of your situation, my _mom_ taught me that," he smiled, it slowly turned into a frown when he saw Regina holding her stomach, "What's wrong?"

"I-" she groaned in pain.

"Regina?!" Emma quickly made her way over to her, "You ok?"

"I think you two need to leave," Zelena said calmly.

Elsa look at Eric with sad eyes but he was too concerned about Regina to notice, she simply nodded and got in the car with Robin and drove off.

Blood began to trickle down Regina's thigh, "Baby what's going on?! Eric go get my keys!" Emma demanded.

Regina felt light headed, she had tears in her eyes, her vision was blurred, "The baby..." She mumbled before losing consciousness.

 **Oh no, will Regina and the baby be okay? Please Review.**


	24. Chapter 25

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Thanks for the follows :) ENJOY!**

Chapter 25

Emma was pacing the hospital floor, "She didn't even tell me she was pregnant."

"She was planning on it but we had unwanted guest," Zelena stated while bouncing her leg.

"You guys are making me nervous with bouncing and the pacing, she's going to be fine," Eric stated.

"I know, Thank God Henry and Gianni are with your mom," she told Zelena.

"Yeah I know, are you ok Emma?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope she's ok," Emma said.

As if on cue, Dr. Whale walked out of Regina's room, "Emma may I speak with you?"

Emma nodded and walked over to him, "Is she ok?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes, the baby on the other hand is at risk, Regina has a lot of inflammation which caused her to bleed, while in the womb babies go into 'fight or flight' mode when their mother stresses, your baby chose to fight," he chuckled.

"Well it is a Swan-Mills," Emma nodded, "So what now?"

"I'm putting Regina on bed rest for a week, I recommend some pills for anxiety but she refused to be on drugs while pregnant, so she must do this the normal way, no stress, lots of rest and...no stress, from you, family members, the kids or work, this is very critical to your baby's health," he admitted.

"Ok, I can take care of that, thank you Whale," Emma said.

"No problem Swan," he replied.

 **XXXXX**

"You feeling ok? Comfortable? Do you need anything?" Emma rambled.

"Yes Emma I'm fine, I'm pregnant, not suffering a shot wound," Regina scoffed as Emma fluffed her pillow.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you, you scared me," Emma admitted.

"It's fine, I'm sorry for scaring you, Elsa really just gets under my skin," Regina admitted.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry about that, I'm going to talk to Eric, I'm sorry about my attitude also," Emma said.

"I know," Regina smirked, "You've been a meanie pants," Regina giggled mocking daughter.

"She doesn't even say it like that," Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Swan, now go get me some water, chop chop," Regina snapped her fingers twice.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?" Emma chuckled.

"Every second of it," Regina laughed and then deadpanned her wife, "Seriously though, go get my water."

* * *

"Mom?" Eric knocked on the door before entering later that night.

Regina was sleeping, she looked like an angel, Eric smiled, he was so worried about his mother, she meant so much to him.

Eric got into the bed on Emma's side and snuggled up to him mom, he hadn't done this in years, he sighed and inhaled her scent, she smelled just like a mom should.

Regina's eyes fluttered open, "Eric?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"You ok? You haven't cuddled with me since Dragon died," Regina yawned.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, cuddling is scientifically proven to reduce stress," he chuckled.

"Well I usually prefer Emma but I guess you'll do," she chuckled and pulled him closer.

"Thank god she's working," he chuckled, "I love you mom, thank you for defending me and being my mom."

"Eric I love you more, I'd do anything for you," she yawned.

"Let's take a nap," he said.

She simply nodded and let her eyes close as she drifted back to sleep.

 **XXXXX**

Emma walked into her bedroom at 3am, she was completely exhausted, she had a long day, she turned on her lamp and found her son and wife in bed sleeping.

There wasn't much room for her, "Uh uh kid you gotta go," she shook Eric awake.

"Mmm no, your bed is comfy," he whined.

"Well at least scoot over," Emma said while taking off her jeans.

"Ma, we are comfortable, please don't make me move," he said.

"Either scoot over or get out, you shouldn't let Jasmine sleep alone anyway," emma scoffed.

"She's not here, she went to visit her parents remember?" Eric said while scooting over.

Regina stirred, "Kid shut up before you wake your mom, I don't want her knowing I came home this late," Emma whispered yelled.

"I already know Swan, just get in the bed," Regina muttered with sleep in her voice.

* * *

"Mommy!" Gianni yelled as she ran into the kitchen and hugged Regina's legs.

"Hi princess, I missed you so much," Regina smiled as she picked her daughter up and placed her on her hip.

"Why are you out of bed?" Emma asked as she sat Gianni's overnight bag down.

"I'm hungry," Regina shrugged, "Emma I've been thinking and I think we should get a bigger house."

"You want to move?" Emma asked.

"Yes, is that ok with you?" Regina looked up from the salad she was preparing.

"Yeah I don't care, you just tell me when and where and I'm down," Emma stated.

Regina smiled, "You spoil me."

"I know, I'm suppose too, my Queen," she chuckled and kissed her wife's cheek, "I'm going to shower, get back in bed ok? I want you to rest."

"Yes my Knight," Regina nodded.

"Mommy?" Gianni asked.

"Yes baby?" She questioned.

"Ca I nap wi you?" She asked.

Regina chuckled, "Of course baby, just let mommy finish her salad."

 **XXXXX**

"Eric?" Jasmine called as she stepped into his room.

"Yeah?" He answered from the bathroom.

She walked into the connected bathroom, "I need to talk to you."

"About?" He asked while shaving his face.

"I'm late..." She said a little bit above a whisper.

He cut himself on the cheek, "Ow fuck!" He dropped the razor and looked up at her, "You're what now?!"

"Late...like a week," she mumbled, she was scared, his career was just taking off and she didn't want to slow him down.

"So...do you want to take a test?" He asked. They had been doing _it_ raw as of lately so he couldn't really be surprised, sometimes you're in that moment and you just don't pull out.

She nodded, he walked over to her and hugged her, her head was on his chest, "Relax, everything will work out."

 **XXXXX**

"I like how this has the dueling staircases," Regina stated, her and Emma were in bed looking at houses.

"Regina...you know I can just get us a house built right, your dream house, whatever you want," Emma stated.

"You'd do that?" She questioned.

"Yeah baby, it's nothing, we have the money, it's cool," Emma kissed her temple.

"Really? Cause I can picture it now," Regina smiled.

Emma hadn't seen her smile so hard in a long time, she had to do this for wife and it would keep her busy while on bed rest, "Yes really, have your people draw it up and I'll talk to Kat since her dad's like construction royalty."

"That's true, thank you Emma," Regina kissed her wife.

"Anything for you Gina, now I have about two hours until I have to go to the club...what do you suggest we do with them?" Emma asked while sliding the laptop off of her wife's lap.

"Hmm I don't know but I don't think I'm suppose to be having sex," she giggled as Emma kissed her neck.

"Mmm why not? It's the perfect stress reliever, I'll go really *kiss* slow *kiss*", Emma replied before sucking on Regina sweet spot.

"Make it good then Mrs. Swan-Mills," Regina moaned.

 **Dragon was their dog btw. What do you guys think? Please review.**


	25. Chapter 26

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 26

Eric stepped out the shower with a towel around his waist, Jasmine was brushing her teeth, "Sooo?"

"I'm not pregnant," she mumbled.

"When were you going to tell me?!" His eyes widened.

"I mean I kind of forgot to tell you," she chuckled, "That was way too close though E."

"I know, so now what?" He asked.

"Now you're going to have to deal with wrapping it up," she shrugged.

"Seriously? Why can't you just get on birth control?" He asked.

"Because I don't like it, I'll think about it though," she said before walking out of the bathroom.

"How do you not like preventing pregnancy?" He asked himself.

* * *

Regina Swan-Mills walked into her brother's penthouse a week later, he was finally back home from New York and she wanted to go to lunch with him.

It was almost 11 o'clock and he was still sleeping, she noticed that there two extras heads poking out from under the covers. "Jefferson Victor Mills, wake up!"

He snapped up, "Oh man, you sounded like mom," he groaned.

"Ew I hope not, wake up, I missed you," she stated.

"I missed you too, go wait in the living room, I'll be out in like three minutes," he said while stretching.

 **XXXXX**

"You're looking good sis, glowing," he smiled.

"Thanks, so I'm pregnant, I didn't know if you knew-" she was cut off by her brother hugging her.

"That's amazing Reggie!" He beamed.

"Thanks," she chuckled. "So how was New York?"

"Great, I'm going back real soon, I need Emma to come with me though..." He left an unasked question in the air.

"Well she doesn't need my permission, take her, I don't care," Regina shrugged.

"I must admit, I'm surprised to hear that," he chuckled.

"Blah blah blah, yeah yeah yeah," she chuckled.

"I'm starving, let's go eat?" He asked.

"Of course but what about the twins?" She questioned.

"What about them? I trust them, I've been fucking them for so long Regina, we have a special bond...relationship even," he smirked.

"Jeff...I know Belle kinda fucked your heart up but you have to settle down eventually I mean come on, let's be realistic," Regina said.

"I am being realistic...realistically relationships suck and I never want to be in one again," he confirmed while walking out his front door.

Regina simply shook her head and followed him out.

* * *

"I wan those!" Gianni giggled while her Emma were in Toys R Us.

"Princess, if I buy you one more doll, your mother will kill us," Emma stated.

Gianni pouted and gave Emma puppy dog eyes, "Pwease?"

Emma groaned, she couldn't resist, "Fine, one more."

"Yay!" She hugged her mother's leg.

"Yo ma, can we go see grandpa after we leave here?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, you got your games?" She asked.

"Yup," he nodded.

"Kid there's like 10 games in your hand, do you need all of those?" She crossed her arms.

"Of course," he scoffed.

"No, you're only getting like two, I'm getting a house built kid, we're on a budget," Emma responded.

"So? We have the money," he shrugged.

"Henry, no we don't, you don't have any money, your money is my money, so stop saying _we_ because I don't see you paying any bills. Your mom and I aren't collaborating on this, this house is coming out of MY pocket, got it? So if you want to buy 10 games, you better call Regina because I refuse to buy that many games," Emma stated.

"But ma, I need these. What do you mean out of your pocket? Are you guys getting divorced? Since when don't you share money? Oh no, you guys _are_ getting divorced-"

"Kid, pause, relax. We aren't getting divorced. Your mom wants to move to make room for the baby, ok? So I'm building her dream home, it's like a birthday gift I guess, so all the money that I've made over the years is going into this house, it's a gift!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ooohhh...a gift that we're all going to share, got it." He shrugged.

Emma sighed, "Yeah something like that."

 **XXXXX**

"So the blue prints are done?" David asked as he sat Gianni on his lap.

"Yup, Mr. Midas works fast, they're starting on it next week," Emma nodded.

"Great, Regina's going to love it," he beamed.

"Regina is high maintenance, it's going to be castle. The list of details were 32...I repeat, THIRTY-TWO, pages long," Emma stated.

David chuckled, "Yeah that sounds like Regina."

* * *

Emma walked into her bedroom to find her wife in bed, laptop on her and reading glasses on her face, "Well hello, I'm surprised you're still up, it's almost 10."

"Even though I've been exhausted lately, tonight I'm...restless," Regina said without looking up.

"Orrrr you just can't sleep without me," Emma smirked.

"Maybe," Regina smirked back, "Where are you coming from anyway?"

"Uh after I dropped the kids off, I went to work out with J, how are you feeling?" Emma asked from the bathroom.

"I'm feeling pretty relaxed, how are you?" Regina asked.

"I'm good," the blonde said before stepping in the shower.

Regina smirked and got out of bed.

Emma was humming while she showered, she heard the bathroom door open, then the shower door slid open, "Geez I can't shower alone?" She teased.

"Nope, I missed you, I haven't seen you all day," Regina stated while stepping in.

Emma turned away from the shower head, "You know we can never successfully shower together right?"

"Mmhm," Regina nodded and pulled Emma's wet body closer to her.

"Mmhm," Emma added before kissed her wife while placing her palms on the cool shower wall.

Regina kissed back with passion and lust, kissing Emma still gave her butterflies, Emma's hands were suddenly on her hips and her back was against the wall. Emma began to suck on Regina's neck as her right hand slid between the brunette's slippery thighs she let her thumb graze Regina's clit, causing her to shudder.

"May I?" Emma teased.

Regina bit her lip and nodded, Emma pushed two fingers through the slippery folds, then into her wife. Regina moaned, everything was extremely sensitive, she was feeling everything so much more intensely, she came after a few thrust. Emma lifted Regina up and allowed her to ride out her orgasm as she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, the blonde then took one of her the hardened nipples into her mouth causing her wife to cry out.

Regina grabbed Emma tight as the blonde slid her down onto her harden penis, "Oh god," she moaned out.

Emma held her wife's waist as tight as she could without hurting her while sliding her up and down on her shaft, "Mmm Gina, you feel so good."

Regina hugged Emma while sucking her neck causing the blonde to moan, it always made her chuckle to hear Emma moan, it was so cute, "Take me to the bed," she moaned softly in Emma's ear, it made Emma weak at the knees.

The nodded and slid the shower door open, "I'm not turning off the water," she chuckled.

"So that means you'll be paying the bill then huh?" Regina asked as she was laid on the bed.

"Ugh, I don't want to pull out," Emma admitted.

"Then don't," Regina said with lust on her tongue.

"Yes ma'am," Emma smirked before leaning down capturing her wife's lips.

Regina nearly screamed when Emma pulled out a little before ramming back in, the blonde stroked her slow and hard, she would never get tired of feeling Emma inside of her. She came with ease onto her wife.

She could tell Emma was close, her thrust quicken, her lips were suddenly attached to Regina's nipple, the brunette arched her back and threw head back, the pleasure she felt was overwhelming. Emma felt Regina's core tighten before a wave of juices flowed out of the brunette, the blonde groaned as she felt her own release approaching quicker due her wife's moaning.

"Oh fuck Regina," Emma couldn't hold it back anymore, she moaned as she came deep into her wife, Regina's vagina was heavenly, as always.

Regina waited until Emma snuggled up to her, "Emma?"

"Hmm?" She said tiredly.

"Go turn off the water," Regina chuckled.

 **Thanks for reading, there's only a few chapters left...please review.**


	26. Chapter 27

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **It's almost that time again, we are nearing the end. I've been working on a new story, I'm thinking about posting the first chapter later to see if you guys like the concept. I will be putting much more time and depth into this one.**

Chapter 27

Summer is over, school has started and now Henry's birthday is Saturday. Jefferson is currently outside out the Swan-Mills' new bedroom window.

"EMMA!" He called for the third time. Jefferson had a wild night, he was drunk and belligerent, he was two seconds away from getting cursed out by his pregnant sister who was now seven months pregnant.

Regina had been having a very moody week, she had been irritated with everything and everybody.

"Emma I swear if you don't wake up, I'll slit your throat!" She raised her voice higher than the other three times she tried to wake the blonde.

Emma groaned and stumbled out of bed, she was prepared to kill her best friend. She went outside and looked around for Jefferson, she found him dancing to no music in the backyard by the pool.

"Jefferson what the hell!? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Emma whispered yelled.

"Emma!" He cheesed, "I've missed you buddy! I had the BEST night."

"Jefferson did you drive here?" She asked.

"Nope, some bitch dropped me off. I need to sleep here," he laughed.

"No, I'll take you home. You can't be here like this, Regina will kill you," Emma said guiding him to her car.

"No! Come on Emma! We used to be tight and now you're all...domesticated! What happened to fun Emma?" He asked.

"She had kids bro, look if you're going to sleep here you have to be really quiet," Emma stated.

"Okie dokie," he chuckled, "Emma?"

"Yeah man?" She asked while walking in the house.

"I love you, marry me?" He laughed.

"Shhhhh, and sorry I'm already taken," Emma said dragging him up the stairs.

"We don't have to have sex, you can still fuck Regina and I'll fuck who I want, we just will be married, you're the only girl that gets me Emma, I'll never find love again," he said sadly.

Emma frowned, "I'm sorry you feel that way but it's not true. You are looking in the wrong places, you won't find a wife in the club." She plopped him down on the bed in one of their many guest rooms.

"Help me look?" He asked while trying to take off his shoes.

"I will help you look, just go to sleep and shower as soon as you wake up cause you reek," Emma said before she left out.

* * *

"Wow R, this place is very nice," Katherine smiled while looking around.

"Thanks, Emma made sure it was exactly how I wanted it," Regina stated.

"You ok? You look exhausted," Katherine said.

"I am exhausted. The firm is fine but my phone rings all day it's like these people can't do a thing by themselves and Eric is stressing me out, he's on tour, I'm worried," Regina admitted.

"Why? Tour is always fun and exciting, he'll be fine. Henry's party will be great and so will the firm, please don't stress," Katherine kissed her best friend's cheek.

"He wants me to find him an apartment for after graduation," Regina stated.

"He's coming back to Chicago? That's good. Question: How has Emma been, you know, with helping you relax?" The blonde wiggled her eyebrows.

"She's been the perfect wife, she takes care of all my needs thank you very much," Regina giggled.

Jefferson came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "Morning."

Regina made a confused face, "Jefferson what on earth are you doing in my house?"

"I crashed here, couldn't drive home last night," Jefferson shrugged, he was looking for aspirin, he had a major headache.

"So she let you stay here? Why didn't she just take you home?" Regina crossed her arms.

"Because I didn't want to go home. What's the big problem? I'm your brother," he stated.

"Correction, you're my idiot brother. The problem is that you were drunk off of your ass last night, I didn't want to deal with it," Regina said.

"And you didn't have to deal with it, Emma took good care of me. The kids didn't see me and I was quiet as asked," he rolled his eyes.

"Ugh just wait until Emma gets back from taking the kids to school, I'm having her take you home," Regina rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem? Hormones?" He asked.

Regina scoffed, "Stop talking to me, maybe if you had your own wife to care of you, you wouldn't be here."

He frowned and went back upstairs.

 **XXXXX**

"Babe I don't see the problem, nobody even knew he was here," Emma said while stepping out of the shower.

"He's just annoying, he needs to grow up, he's getting too old to act the way his does," Regina sat on the bed rubbing her stomach.

"I understand that, maybe you should nap before Zelena comes over for dinner," Emma said while walking back into their room naked.

"Mmm, maybe you should put me to sleep Swan," Regina bit her lip.

"I want to but unfortunately, I have to work," Emma chuckled.

"No you don't, you're choosing to go to the shop," Regina whined, "Come here please? I just want a hug."

Emma shook her head while getting on the bed, she laid next to her wife, "You just wanted to feel my naked body."

Regina smirked and pulled Emma on top of her, "Put me to sleep."

Emma put both hands on the side of Regina's head and hovered over her, she leaned down and kissed her wife. Regina kissed back with lust, she bit Emma's lip before sucking it gently.

Their bedroom door swung open, "Well I wasn't expecting this," Zelena smirked.

Regina groaned.

Emma sprung off of her wife and fell on the floor, "Zelena! Don't you know how to knock?"

The redhead laughed wickedly, "Don't you two know how to lock the door. You're naked dear," she reminded.

Emma sprinted into her closet, Regina groaned again, "Z, you have really bad timing. I'm _so_ horny."

"Sorry sis, I have some news that I just have to tell you and it couldn't wait until tonight," Zelena skipped over to the bed, "These sheets clean?" Regina nodded, she sat down.

"If you would've came 30 minutes later, they would've have been. So, what's up?" Regina asked.

"I'm seeing someone, it's someone we know, before I take the next step, I just wanted to make sure you are ok with it..."

"It's Daniel, isn't it?" Regina asked.

"Yes, how do you feel about that?" Zelena asked.

"Well considering that he was my first love, has my virginity and broke my heart all in the same year...I feel like I don't care," Regina sighed, "I have Emma so I won, I have the better spouse," she smiled as her wife came out of her closet.

"Well I could still take her from you, you know?" Zelena teased.

"Does he make you happy?" Regina asked.

"Yes, very."

"That's all I care about, have a ball," Regina smiled.

* * *

Henry's birthday party was in full effect, Regina rented out Dave and Busters for him and his friends. Everyone was having a good time except Regina, she had been feeling weird all day. She had a check up two weeks ago and Dr. Whale told her that the baby was dropping earlier than expect but she thought nothing of it.

"You ok pretty lady?" Emma asked her wife while hugging her from behind.

"I think so, I miss Eric, he said he's passed his class and will definitely be graduating in December but I can't help but worry about him," Regina sighed.

Emma kissed her temple, "He did sound a little down when I talked to him but I'm sure he's fine."

"And what if he's not? He's in Europe Emma, he's so far," Regina turned to face her wife.

Emma stared into the chocolate orbs, "Don't worry about him, ok? We can call him as soon as we get home."

Regina nodded and hugged her wife, Emma wrapped her arms around her protectively. She hated when Regina worried but she couldn't help but worry herself, Eric sounded really...different over the phone.

 **XXXXX**

"Hello?" Eric answered his phone.

"Hi, did you get my pictures?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. Please send me more," Eric smiled.

"I will, I might bring her in December," Elsa stated.

"Great," he stated.

He had a new little sister, he now understood why Elsa needed some money so badly. He felt bad that he didn't give it to her, she was already three months pregnant when she asked for it.

He felt so guilty, he sighed as his phone rang again, "Hello?"

"Dude you have to come home, like now! Mom going into early labor! What if the baby is premature dude? Oh man, what its too small to breathe? Ugh please get here!" Henry rushed out.

"Wait what?! Slow down, she's having the baby now? It's like a month and a half too early, dude no! Damn it!" He yelled and kicked the chair in his hotel room.

"I know big bro, that's how I feel. I had a good birthday by the way, this kinda put a damper on it though, I'll admit," Henry sighed.

"Well that's good to hear, I got you a gift. I'm going to call grandma and see if she can get me a jet," Eric stated.

"Ok bro, see you later, love you," he said.

"Love you too little bro," Eric smiled.

 **What did you guys think? Please review.**


	27. Chapter 28

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON COME BACK SEASON! I will be continuing it but after I finish Worth The Wait and Recovery. I love you all so much! :D**

Chapter 28

Emma was pacing the halls with a sleeping Gianni in her arms, she was so worried about her wife. Cora was cursing out all nurses that wouldn't let her in room with Regina. Henry was talking his grandfather to sleep, David struggled to stay awake while listening to Henry's story.

Eric walked up to his pacing mother, "Hi, you ok?"

Emma's eyes widened, she hugged him tight, Gianni whined because she was currently being crushed by those two, Emma pulled away, "Sorry Princess. I've never been so happy to see you."

Eric chuckled, "I can imagine. How's mom? What's going on?"

"I don't really know how she is, they won't let us in the room, I think something's wrong, she's still in labor, it's been like five hours!" Emma exclaimed.

"Ok, first of all, calm down, secondly let's get in that damn room," Eric took Gianni from Emma's arms and handed her to David, "Hold down our package gramps," he smiled and kissed his grandfather's head.

"Eric what part of we can't get in the room don't you get?" Emma asked.

"Is the door locked?" He asked.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Ma, you know that I know how to pick locks, let's get in that room," he smirked.

Eric took a bobbie pin from Gianni's hair and squatted in front of the door and worked the pin through the lock, Emma looked around to see if anybody was coming. Once he got the door open, they walked in and found Dr. Whale and a sleeping Regina.

"Who let you in here?" He asked frowning.

"We snuck in, I needed to see her," Emma stated.

"Well she's sleeping, she's had a rough night," he sighed, "Eric may I speak to Emma alone?"

Eric sighed and nodded before leaving the room.

"Whats wrong?" Emma asked.

"Well as you know Regina was only about 33 weeks, whenever a baby arrives under 37 weeks we declare them as premature. We delivered your baby about two hours ago-"

"AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!" Emma yelled.

Whale looked at Regina who stirred in her sleep, "Emma calm down, Regina asked me not to tell you, for a very good reason, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes, tell me everything," Emma nodded.

"Ok, well your son is currently in NICU, he wasn't breathing when we delivered him, but don't be alarmed, we revived him and now he's breathing pretty ok. We want him to stay here for a few weeks," Dr. Whale breathed out.

"Weeks? So what now? We just wait?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we have to make sure his lungs are ok, we are checking for brain damage, all types of things, it'll keep him healthy. Most premature babies need warmth the most, so they can develop better," he stated.

"Alright, did she name him?" Emma asked.

"Yes she did, David Alexander Swan-Mills," Whale smiled.

"Aww that's so cute, I'm going to kill her when she wakes up, I wanted to be there with her," Emma sighed.

"She knows that, we didn't want any stress, she was already freaking out. Oh and by the way, he's blonde," Dr. Whale chuckled.

"Yes finally!" She laughed.

* * *

"I wan see baby!" Gianni said as she hopped in Emma's arms.

"You will, in the morning, I'm going to stay here with mommy and you and Prince Henry will go home with Eric," Emma stated.

"No! I no wan Icky, I wan stay wi you. Pweaseeeee," Gianni pouted.

"Fine Princess you can stay with me," Emma sighed.

"Yay!" Gianni hugged onto Emma tight and placed kisses all over her, "You love me?"

"Yes baby, I love you very much, you're my only princess," Emma smiled.

Gianni kissed Emma's cheek before laying her head on her shoulder, "Love you too. Can we see mommy?"

"Yeah come on," Emma walked into Regina's room, she was just waking up, "Hello beautiful."

"Hi," Regina gave a tired smile.

"Mommy you ok?" Granni asked.

"Yes I'm ok baby, I missed you," Regina smiled.

"You too," the princess smiled.

"Did you meet David yet?" Regina asked nervously, she knew Emma wasn't too happy with her.

"No, we were waiting on you. Everyone went home...Gina why didn't you want me in here?" Emma asked while setting Gianni at the foot of Regina's bed.

"Because I didn't want you to worry, I'm sorry," Regina said.

"I forgive you, I'm still worried though, I hope he's ok," Emma said.

"He has blonde hair," Regina smiled.

"I know, I'm so happy," she beamed.

"You like making boys huh?" Regina asked as Gianni shimmied under the blanket.

"Yeah, I'm happy though, I didn't want another girl, I want Gianni to be my only one," Emma stated.

"Only princess," Gianni giggled while snuggling up to Regina.

"Can you walk and stuff?" Emma asked.

"Uh I'm sure I can but I don't know what will come out of me once I stand up," she chuckled.

"Ew, never mind," Emma chuckled, "Gigi do you want to go see your brother?"

 **XXXXX**

Emma pushed Regina down the hall in a wheelchair while going to the NICU, "I'm nervous," she stated.

"Don't be, he's beautiful," Regina reassured.

Dr. Whale walked up behind them, "Well if isn't my favorite family. I was just coming to check on your son."

"Can we see him?" Emma asked.

"Yes but only from out here, sorry. He's doing fine though, everything looks normal," He said while looking at his chart, "He is just going to need a little more time to develop before we can be sure if there are any real health problems."

"Ok, look Gigi that's your little brother," Emma smiled.

"Him tiny," she acknowledged.

"Yup, he's tiny but he's still a prince," Regina confirmed.

"Prince David," Gianni smiled.

 **Short chapter I know, sorry. Please review.**


	28. Chapter 29

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Second to last chapter :(**

Chapter 29

"Ugh this has to be the longest graduation ever," Emma groaned.

It's December 15th, the Swan-Mills family were at Eric's graduation. The seating arrangement from left to right was: Emma who was holding baby David, Regina (With Gianni on her lap), Henry, Jasmine, Elsa and Erin, Elsa's new born.

It was a very awkward event but for the most part everyone was behaving, for now. Regina was annoyed because Erin kept crying, she wasn't as "well behaved" as David. Emma just wanted it to be over. Finally, it was time for the commencement of the graduates.

"Finally." Emma sighed. Regina chuckled at her wife's irritation, Emma had been moaning and groaning the whole time they were there.

"Eric Swan-Mills," the dean of students announced.

Elsa's eyes nearly exploded, _When the hell did Eric change his name?_ She thought.

 **XXXXX**

"I am so proud of you!" Regina exclaimed while hugging Eric.

He smiled and hugged back, "Thanks mom."

"I'm proud of you too," Emma stated.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I just don't want to get all emotional," Emma shrugged.

He smirked, "It's ok to hug your son and maybe even shed a tear."

"No, no, I'm good," she patted his back and put on her sunglasses before walked down the hall.

"She's totally going to cry," he chuckled while walking down the hall with his family.

"I know, she wants to play it cool but I know she's really happy for you," Regina said.

Eric nodded and walked next to his birth mom and wrapped his arm around her, "You happy for me?"

"Ye very, you've did a complete 360. I have a question for you though," she asked.

"What's up?" He asked as they made it outside by all of their cars.

"When did you change your name?" She asked causing Regina to roll her eyes.

"When I turned 18," he shrugged.

"But why?" She asked.

"Why does it even matter? He wanted to a be Mills so we gave him permission to legally change his name," Regina butt in.

"I'm sorry _Reggie_ but I don't believe anyone was talking to you," Elsa rolled her eyes.

Emma, who was leaning on her car waiting for them to come out of the building, walked over to them, "What's going on?"

"Blondie over here is mad because Eric is legally a Swan-Mills now," Regina scoffed.

"Eric Swan or Eric Swan-Mills, it's really not that big of a deal E," Emma shrugged.

"Well I'm sorry _E_ , but it is a big deal to me, I gave him your last name out of respect and now he has hers, it's just unnecessary," Elsa scoffed.

"Well what's done is done, let's just forget about it ok? Geez, it's my day, I want it to be good," Eric stated.

Everyone sighed and got in their cars.

 **XXXXX**

"You got us an apartment?!" Eric exclaimed.

"Yes sir, you said that would be the perfect gift," Regina shrugged.

"First three months are paid for, after that, you're on your own," Emma nodded.

Eric looked at Jasmine who smiled, they both hugged Emma and Regina tight.

"Yeah yeah, get off me," Emma chuckled.

* * *

It's Christmas Eve and the Swan-Mills family were all over the place preparing for the their Christmas dinner the next day. Regina and Gianni were making cookies for Santa and Henry was on cleaning duty. Emma was in New York on business, she was due home later that night.

"Mommy can we take bath together?" Gianni asked.

"Yes we can, you like bath time with mommy huh?" Regina smiled.

"Mmhm, I miss momma," Gianni said.

"I miss her too, she'll be here later, I promise," Regina stated.

"I want give her gift!" Gianni exclaimed.

"We will give it to her in the morning," Regina chuckled at her daughter's version of forming that sentence, "She loves Christmas."

"Me too!" Gianni smiled.

* * *

"You are so beautiful princess," Regina smiled as she smoothed out Gianni's hair with her wet hands.

"Take your hair down mommy," The princess instructed.

Regina removed the clip that was holding her hair up, letting her hair fall down to her shoulders, "Happy?"

"Very," Gianni stuck her tongue out, something she learned from Emma. She cupped water in her hands and splashed it on Regina.

Regina laughed, "You're an evil little princess," she began tickling her daughter.

"Nuh uh, momma said I'm sweet," Gianni stated.

"Well she might be on to something, I can't wait for you to see what she got you for Christmas," Regina smiled.

"I get gift from her and Santa?" The Princess asked.

"Of course," the Queen responded.

Gianni played in Regina's hair for a while, the Queen began to sing to her daughter, "I love you mommy."

"I love you too princess," Regina stated, she then tapped her lips with her index finger.

Gianni leaned up and pecked her mother's lips before cuddling into her, "I sleepy mommy."

"Alright princess, let's get out of this water and into bed," Regina smiled.

 **XXXXX**

"MOMMA!" The naked princess ran into Emma's arms.

"Hey baby, where are your clothes?" Emma chuckled while hugging her.

"Me and mommy just took a bath," She stated.

"Oh I see, go tell Prince Henry to help you put on your pajamas," Emma instructed.

The naked little girl giggled and ran out of the room.

Emma shook her head and sat at the foot of her bed and began to untie her shoes, Regina came out of the bathroom drying off her wet hair in her naked glory.

Emma bit her lip, "Mmm you sure you had a baby two months ago?"

Regina blushed, "Yes, is that your way of saying that I look good?"

"Yes, come here, I've missed you," Emma smirked.

Regina swayed towards her wife and stood between her legs, "I've missed you too."

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips, "Tell me Gina, have you been naughty or nice."

Regina smirked, "Wouldn't you love to find out."

"I have my ways of finding out, see I'm Santa's little helper and he sent me here to warn all the bad girls that they will not get any gifts if they don't clean up their acts," Emma said.

"Is that so, so tell me Swan, am I nice," she leaned down to Emma's ear and whispered, "or am I naughty."

Emma shivered and smirked, "You're naughty."

Regina bit her earlobe before flicking it with her tongue, "Then punish me."

 **The last and final chapter will be up tomorrow night along with the double chapter update of CBS (Comeback Season). Please review your thoughts.**


	29. Chapter 30

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 30

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" Gianni screamed as she jumped on her parents bed.

Emma groaned, "Princess, it's 5:30 in the morning."

"So! Come momma!" She demanded.

"Baby go back to bed, for at least another two hours," Emma begged.

The Princess frowned, "But I-" her lip began to quiver.

"Oh no, no, no, please don't cry Gigi," Emma whined.

3...2...1, Gianni let out a loud cry causing Regina to spring up, the Princess was a master at getting what she wanted, she let the tears flow.

"What's wrong Gigi?" Regina asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Me no wanna sleep no more," she cried.

Regina snapped her head towards Emma who was pretending to be sleep and glared, "Get your ass up now Swan, how dare you try and make her go back to sleep!"

Emma groaned, "Ugh but I'm tired."

"Say it mommy," Gianni said to Regina while wiping her tears away.

Regina grinned, "Queen's orders."

Gianni looked at Emma, "You heard her momma! Queen's orders!"

Emma sighed and got out of bed, snatched Gianni up and took her downstairs. Leaving a smiling Regina to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Mmm looks like my babies made breakfast," Regina smiled as she walked into the kitchen, it was now about 7:47am.

"Mmhm, momma said no presents until we eat!" Gigi exclaimed.

"Good call," Regina smiled and kissed Emma's cheek.

Henry came in yawning, "Morning, ma this looks like something out of a catalog."

"Dude, food is life," Emma chuckled.

A loud cry rang through the house, "And my prince has awaken," Regina rushed up the stairs into David's room.

"What time is Eric coming?" Henry asked.

"Whenever he wakes up, which could be at 2 pm, he's gonna miss out on his presents," Emma shrugged.

"No! Icky have to be here!" Gianni commanded.

"I'll call him," Henry said while sitting down at their table, the Princess hopped on his lap and snuggled into his neck.

Emma finished breakfast around 8:30, a kitchen full of pancakes, bacon, sausage, omelets and waffles (Jasmine's request).

"Ah it feels good to be home," Eric smiled as he stepped through the back door.

"Icky!" Gigi hopped off Henry's lap and ran into her brother's arms.

"Mmm munchkin, I've missed you so much, you smell so good," he chuckled.

"Like apples and cinnamon," she confirmed.

"Ooh fancy, you remember what talked about over the phone?" He asked her.

She giggled and nodded, "I'm ready," she smiled.

"Good, it's going to be fun," he kissed her head.

"So, are we chopped liver or what?" Emma asked.

"Oh, sorry, good morning guys, Merry Christmas!" He smiled.

"Good morning Eric, Jasmine you're oddly quiet this morning," Regina stated.

"I'm sorry, good morning, I'm just not feeling that well," she admitted.

"Well I made waffles like you wanted, maybe they'll make you feel better," Emma smiled.

"Yeah maybe, excuse I'm going to go lay down," she said before brushing past Regina and up the stairs.

Emma looked at Eric, "May I talk to you?"

He nodded knowingly and followed her downstairs to the basement, "Ma before-"

"Shh, not yet," she instructed while closing the vents and all the doors, "Ok, now, let's talk."

He sat on the couch, "Ma Jas-"

"She's pregnant isn't she?" Emma asked seriously.

He nodded, "Yes."

"How long?" Emma asked.

"A few weeks, we've been safe, I don't know how it happened," Eric lied.

"Define safe," Emma said, "You know I can tell when people are lying right?"

He sighed, "We've just been in the moment, just got carried away."

Emma nodded, "Mm, so you know you're going to have to change your whole lifestyle right?"

"Yeah, we are going to keep it so we've already started saving money and stuff," Eric said.

"You almost sound ready, do you want a baby?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, I think it'll help me mature a little more," he said.

"Hmm, I agree. It won't be easy, you two are young, I don't want you giving up once it gets hard," Emma stated.

"I know ma, I plan to marry her soon," he said.

"I wouldn't rush that," the blonde confirmed.

"Ma I can't run from it, I want this, I want her," he confirmed.

Emma nodded, "Ok, well let's go talk to Re-"

"No! I- I mean...not yet," Eric said.

Emma raised her eyebrow, "I thought you wanted this."

"I do it's just mom...is very protective of me and I don't want her blowing up the earth because I'm having a baby," he stated.

"Eric you have to tell her eventually," Emma said.

* * *

"Awesome!" Henry beamed as he held a brand new Apple MacBook Pro.

"Now all your stories can become a reality, create a real novel and stuff," Emma smiled.

"This is awesome, I can really make a novel, like with the layout and everything," he smiled, "Thanks mom."

"No problem kid," she smiled.

"So my gifts sucks basically," Regina scoffed.

"No! I didn't say that, Mom I will be spending the whole summer in California at writing camp, I'm going to have my first book published by the age of 15 if I keep this up," he smiled.

Regina smiled, "That's the goal."

"Sooo did anybody get us any gifts?" Emma asked.

The kids made a face that was unreadable, "We'll take that as a no," Regina chuckled.

"We didn't say no," Henry smirked.

"We are sending you guys to Paris," Eric smiled as Gianni climbed in his lap.

"City of Love!" The Princess giggled.

"What? How?" Regina asked.

"Ok, so on December 30th you two will be on a plane, Eric used most of his signing bonus, we've had this planned for months," Henry shrugged.

Regina looked at Eric, "Why?"

"You two deserve it, you've been through a lot, barely ever get breaks, it's a gift take it," Eric said.

Emma looked at Regina, "Should we-"

"Duh Emma, I'm going to Paris," Regina stated.

"Ok fine, we'll go, but I have a gift for you all," Emma smiled.

"Yay!" Gianni smiled.

"Princess where have you been BEGGING me to take you?" Emma asked.

"Disney World so I can take over the castle," Gianni smirked.

Emma looked at Regina, "She's definitely your daughter," she muttered, she turned back to their children, "We're going to Disney World."

* * *

Later that evening, Jefferson came stumbling into the Swan-Mills home, tracking snow, "HELP! Somebody help me!"

Regina came rushing out of the kitchen, Emma nearly fell trying to run down the stairs, Gianni and Henry bounced up from the couch, "What's wrong!?" Regina asked worried.

"It's been too long..." He breathed while falling to the floor.

"Dude!" Emma ran over, "What are you talking about?"

Gianni came over, "JJ you ok?"

"No," he groaned, "It's been too long...I...need...a...kiss...from,"

He gasped, "The Princess."

Gianni giggled and jumped on him and covered him with kisses. He laughed and picked her before standing up himself, "Ah, all better."

"You douche you scared me," Emma scoffed.

"Sorry. Merry Christmas guys," he laughed.

A few hour later, the whole family were sitting at Emma and Regina's dining room table, "Emma, you and Regina's food together is like-"

"A match made in heaven," Henry finished her sentence.

"Yes, indeed," Cora smiled.

"Uh moms, I have to tell you something," Eric said.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"I invited my mom," Eric stated.

 **XXXXX**

"Oh she's so cute," Eric smiled while holding his little sister, "Hi Erin."

The baby giggled and smiled.

Emma sat at the bottom of her stairs, Regina stood behind her leaning on the wall, "How dare he," Regina muttered.

"Let it go G," Emma said.

"How? Baby she's my competition," Regina admitted.

"What? Don't be ridiculous Regina, Eric loves you, she's not threat," Emma scoffed.

"Emma, I saw the way you looked her at when she came in," Regina stated.

Emma turned to look at her wife, "Ok, I wasn't checking her out. I was trying to get a vibe, I don't trust her, I wanted to know if she came with trouble."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed," Regina said.

"It's ok, let's just try and have a decent Christmas," Emma said.

* * *

"Where's mom?" Eric asked Emma as they sat in front of the fireplace.

"She's upstairs, said she wasn't feeling well," Emma replied.

Eric shook his head and stood up, he knew his mother better than that, he went upstairs and entered his parents room, "Mom?"

Regina was on the balcony in one of Emma's big crew neck sweaters, "Yes?"

He walked outside on the balcony, "Why are you out here? It's cold."

"I'm not cold, I'm fine," Regina sighed.

"No you're not, you're upset...I made you upset, did I? Because I bought her here," Eric sighed.

Regina looked at her son, he wanted to cry when he saw the tears in her eyes, she sighed, "It's not you, it's her. I have nothing to myself, somebody is always in the running with me."

"You have me," Eric stated before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"NO ERIC I DON'T! You don't get it, just leave me alone," she pushed him off her.

"But mom-"

"GO AWAY ERIC!"

 **XXXXX**

"She's never pushed me away before," Eric snuggled into Jasmine more.

"Baby it's ok, try again, talk to her," Jasmine suggested.

"No, let me," Elsa butted in, "I'm the one she hates."

"You don't-"

"I want to," she stated.

 **XXXXX**

"Regina?" Elsa called.

"What?" Regina asked coming out of the bathroom, smoothing out a sleek black silk dress.

"That dress is-"

"I know, Christmas gift from Emma, what do you want?" Regina snapped.

"To apologize, I know you feel as if I ruined Christmas but you're missing it, don't stay cooped up here because of me," Elsa said.

"I'm sorry what in the world made you think I needed a pep talk from you? I'm staying up here because if I don't I'll end up killing you," Regina glared.

"Can we just stop this please?! Look, I don't want Emma, I gave you Eric, you have a fucking mansion, what else do you want?!"

"MY FAMILY!"

"YOU HAVE YOUR FAMILY!"

"No I don't," Regina mumbled.

"Explain," Elsa sighed.

"Why?" Regina questioned.

"Because we are hurting Eric by fighting all the time and I know you don't want to," Elsa stated.

Regina sighed and sat on her bed, "I'm the middle child, so all my life I've struggled to be noticed. My father was the only one who didn't judge me, always gave me attention and encouraged me, until Emma came along. I...never felt like I belonged in my family, I'm the smart one, the gay one and the bitchy one, it doesn't scream 'Everyone's favorite'."

"That's...why you and Eric clicked..." Elsa acknowledged.

"Exactly, once I got to know him, I wanted to give him everything I didn't: A Family who wouldn't judge him or make him feel like he was screw up. I don't need you here taking away everything I've worked for!" Regina yelled.

"Regina, I don't want to take that away from you or him. I just want to make up for how I treated him," Elsa said.

"I think you are making things worse, he feels guilty when you're around, he doesn't need your pity," Regina said.

"It's not pi-"

"I don't like being lied to dear. Elsa, let's come to an agreement, you can stay as long as you don't try and ruin my son's career, relationship or family," Regina said.

"Done," Elsa smiled.

 **It's not over yet...**


	30. Chapter 31

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

 **Saying Goodbye hurts...**

Chapter 31

Emma laughed, "That's insane, Zelena you have to stop firing people."

"Why? They need to do their job correctly!" She exclaimed.

Regina laughed, "You're not going to have any employees by the end of the year."

"Yeah yeah," Zelena chuckled.

Everyone sat in front of the fireplace, having their own private conversations and cracking jokes.

"Yo Ems," Jefferson called, "Let's talk."

"Can it wait J? We're cuddling," Regina said. Everyone's head snapped towards her, "What?!"

"Since when do you use...nicknames?" Jefferson asked.

Regina scoffed, "Oh come on, don't be so dramatic," everyone blinked, "Ugh ok, maybe Emma is rubbing off on me."

"She's doing more than rubbing dear," Cora smirked while holding David.

Regina blushed, "Oh just leave me alone," she got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

 **XXXXX**

"What's up J?" Emma asked as they stepped outside.

"Guess who I'm fucking again..." He smiled.

"Dude, you're back on your game!? Who is it?" Emma asked.

"Aurora," he smirked.

"Baby mama? You and Grace's mom are back at it? I thought you hated her, and why wait until Grace is 22 to start back up?" Emma asked.

"So many questions...but I don't know how it happened," he said.

"Well I'm happy you're happy," Emma smiled.

"Me too, so I think...it's more than sex," he started.

"Go on," Emma shrieks.

"Woah woah chill, I'm taking it slow but our spark is back, we legit love each other again," Jefferson smiled.

"Wedding bells soon?" Emma asked.

He gestures that his lips are zipped and goes back in the house.

 **XXXXX**

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Regina shrieked.

"Pregnant," Eric winced.

"You id-...I mean, that's great sweetie, I'm happy for you, I can't wait to be a grandma," Regina smiled.

"Wait...so you're not mad!?" He asked.

"No, children are blessings. You're a man now Eric, I have to let you take care of yourself, take responsibility for your actions," Regina said.

"Thanks mom," he hugged her.

She hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

* * *

It's about 10pm and everybody is gone, Regina and Emma are cuddling in front of the fireplace watching The Grinch Who Stole Christmas.

"I love you," Regina smiled.

"I love you too your majesty," Emma kissed her.

Gianni came running in, "Momma!"

Emma pulled away and looked at her, "Princess you're covered in snow, what happened?"

"Snowball fight! Come help me beat the princes!" She demanded.

Emma chuckled, "Ok ok."

Regina shook her head, "I'm not coming."

"You don't have a choice," Emma pulled her up.

They put on their coats and boots and ran outside, "Oh no! It's mom's," Henry said.

Eric smirked, "ATTACK!"

They threw snowballs at their parents.

"Oh my god!" Regina exclaimed before picking up snow and throwing it back.

"This is WAR!" Emma yelled before throwing a bunch of snowballs back to back.

Their fight lasted for about an hour before they all got tired, Jasmine stayed in with Prince David. Now the Swan-Mills were packed in SwanQueens bed watching Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas.

"I love my family," Gianni smiled while snuggling into Henry.

 **THE END.**


End file.
